


Four Dirty Paws

by Erebeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Trans Regulus Black, the drarry is very minor, very brief instance of the torture of an infant, very vague references to transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus
Summary: Severus Snape, the new Potions Professor and double agent extraordinaire, wasn’t looking forward to getting out of bed. He expected his day to be the same boring routine of morning self-hatred, snotty first years, temperamental cruciatuses, and experimental brews. Then, a green eyed boy knocked on his door claiming to be Lily’s future (orphaned!) son, levitating his nemesis’ nearly dead younger brother, holding the key to ending the war. And Severus’ life would never quite be the same ever again.In which Regulus seeks help from a time traveler to save himself and the Wizarding World, the Black Family bands together to take down the Dark Lord, and three men find how to love themselves in the middle of a war.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174
Collections: Snape Bigbang 2019





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Snape Bang 2019](https://snapebang.tumblr.com/) <3  
> This one's been such a pleasure (and a beast) to write. I can't believe it's finally up.  
> Thanks so much for the lovely mods for making this possible and my artist [Cosmic_Nyx](https://nyx-cosmic.tumblr.com/) for being so supportive and for their lovely art (which is [here](https://nyx-cosmic.tumblr.com/post/617246821781274624/alright-this-was-fun-to-draw-like-i-love-dragons) and in [Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990677/chapters/57793285)!)  
> Hope you have as much fun writing this as I had writing it!  
> <3 Cheers

The dark rocks in an Inferi filled cave made for a fitting place to die, Regulus thought. If only Sirius could see him. Regulus imagined Sirius patting his back, smiling at him like he was one of those precious Gryffindors. _I’m sorry_ , Regulus wanted to say. _I’m sorry you’ll never know what happened_. Regulus had many regrets in life, but choosing to die here was not one of them. He’d done his part to save the world by destroying Voldemort’s horcrux. Even his Black ancestors would be proud of Regulus. Despite the amount of black and evil magic ensconced in the Black library, horcruxes were the one evil every Black repudiated.

In another world, Regulus’ thoughts dwindled, the inferi pulled him under, and more than a decade later, a boy poured poison down his mentor’s throat.

But in this world, sudden horror flooded Regulus. _Horcruxes_. More than one. The Dark Lord wouldn’t have—It was insanity. Inhumane. Horrific. _But the Dark Lord fit that criteria perfectly._ With sickening realization, Regulus struggled to pull himself upright. He tried to summon Kreacher but found his vocal chords had started to fail. He had to get out of here. He had to let someone else know. He had—he needed help. His cousin’s words from long ago rang in his ears. _In times of great need, a Black may call for the star whose name they bear and the stars will cross space and time to heed the call._

He raised his eyes towards the Northern skies hidden behind rock and moss. Please, Regulus prayed. If any of our legends were ever true, let it be this one. His lips formed his name, and the fading Leo constellation shone behind his eyelids.

Magic responded. Unearthly silver light came flooding though. The scent of burning gas and wild honey filled the air. A low rumble rattled his bones and dropped pebbles on his head. Silver dandelion fluff floated settled into his hair, and clouds of purple and black and green swirled past his hands. Out of the coalescing light emerged a human-like figure.

“Sirius? Sirius!”

Regulus let his head roll towards the stranger’s voice. A flash of red and blue denim knelt in front of him. Terrified green eyes peered over his face.

“Sweet Merlin…”

Regulus passed out.


	2. The Beginning

Severus needed a goddamn break. Slashing another T through the offensive suggestion to add three cups of bubotuber pus (the third one he’d read that day too—were the dunderheads running a second rate cheating ring now?), he dropped his quill in the ink-pot and pressed his palms over his eyeballs. 

He just needed. A Break. 

Just then, Severus felt someone trip his outermost wards. _Thank Salazar_ , thought Severus, pushing back the chair and rising in a fluid motion. 

He shrugged on a robe and swished his wand to reveal the delinquent roaming the Dungeons. Too many pureblooded children, especially the seventh years, knew the traditional spells, light, dark and all the in betweens. Within the first month as the Head of Slytherin, Severus had devised his own spells to locate all his charges and identify everyone approaching his quarters or office. The spell he used now was a particular source of pride and showed the name and location of whoever was within a certain range of him. It had gotten Severus out one too many spots of looming threat of discovery from loyal students and Dumbledore alike.

_Harry Potter_ , wrote little green letters.

His mind burst into a flurry. What—how? Why would Lily’s sprog toddle around in Slytherin territory? He immediately discarded about fifteen possible reasons. The Potters had gone under Fidelius months ago. If there had been an attack at Godric's Hollow--no Severus would have heard about it immediately. The Headmaster had no reason to use the Potter child in any plot against Severus. Immediately Severus' mental defenses snapped into place, pulling contrived calmness over the surface. Outwardly he surveyed his quarters. He banished the doe beside his floo pot to Spinner's End, and pulled his Dark Arts books to the front of his bookshelf.

Beneath the shields, Severus flew through all his recent actions. He hadn't done anything lately that would call his loyalty into question. Why then...Something crashed outside his quarters.

"Snape! Professor Snape!" The something--someone--kept banging on the entrance. Someone who definitely was over a year old. "SNAPE! OPEN UP!"

Severus slid the portrait upwards. A rush of fury swept through Severus, obliterating every bit of his careful control. There stood a mop of messy hair with clunky round glasses and bright auror robes.

_James Potter_

The name ripped out of him in a rattling snarl. He didn't know how Potter fooled his safeguards, or what Potter had planned for him, but he knew Potter would have no good explanation. His hand tightened around his resin wand.

And then Potter turned around and cried, "Professor Snape!" Behind those hideous glasses, were Lily's green eyes. And behind Potter in the hallway floated the body of Regulus Arcturus Black. Potter had really outdid himself with this prank. Severus didn't understand. What was the purpose of this--this fiasco?

"Snape! I shoved a Bezoar down his throat,..." rambled the Potter look-alike. But what if this was one of Dark Lord's mind games? Worse yet, a Death Eater power play? "...but I didn't know what to do, and..."

There really was only possible course of action. In a flash of red, two bodies, stunned and bound, crashed before him. Regulus--or his look alike--bore a familiar pasty face. There were the the Blacks' trademarked wild curls and aristocratic nose. Crouching, Severus pulled aside the man's collar. There sat two familiar scars along his ribs. And a third scar at the edge of his collarbone, one that Severus had seen Regulus give himself once upon a time.

He sat back. If the man was an imposter, keeping him alive could get Severus some answers. And if he was not…well. Severus may be sitting in the presence of the only man who defied the Dark Lord and got away. A friend he'd thought was dead. He shoved a rising tide of memories and feelings behind his towering Occlumency walls.

He'd hoped and prepared for (and survived) a lot of impossible (improbable?) things before breakfast--all his grading finished, a peaceful summons from the Dark Lord, first-years dueling in the dungeons. But dragging about bodies of Lily's son and his dead comrade before the sun even rose? Well that was something new.

Once inside, Severus surveyed the bodies, one on his couch, one behind it. _A bezoar_ , Potter had said. A muted glee ran through Severus. Poisons were so much easier to deal with than people. Truly.

* * *

"Guest needs to stay quiet and calm. Sir Potion Master Snapes Sir told Mipky to keep Guest quiet and calm." a squeaky voice shrieked. Harry tried to reassure the elf he was not going to cause chaos, but not a sound left his mouth.

Harry had awoken to silence, calm, and bewilderment. But before he himself could've done anything to rectify any of those states, two moldy eyes popped in beside him. 

They now stared at him suspiciously as a green ear flopped down over them. Harry stared back. Below them bobbed a frown and a clean pillowcase. "No worries! Mipky has a SOLUTION!"

Beginning to panic, Harry pulled at his arms and feet (they were bound) in rising horror. Both Dobby (bless his soul) and Kreacher had taught Harry very quickly when to start worrying about and intervening in the following "solutions." 

Within moments, he had a house elf trying to pour potions down his throat. harry clamped his lips and shook his head wildly--fuck if he was going to take unknown potions from an unknown elf. Over the adrenaline in his ears, Harry heard the elf scream something about "calm" and "Mipky" and "Master." Two gnarly fingers clamped Harry's nose, and his chest heaved. 

Just a moment before Harry would have either passed out or opened his mouth, a man to his right called Mipky off. He sounded darkly amused. _Just like a Slytherin_ , thought Harry, though the association lacked the hate that one would expect. He dropped his head back and rolled it towards the sound.

Black robes past his vision and Harry heard clinking from his left.

A few minutes later the black robes again entered his vision. "Now what do we have here?" asked the man. His voice was smooth and low. "Who could you be?"

The robes made way to frame the face of a familiar potions master. In front of him stood Snape: arms crossed, eyes dark, hair greased. No snakebite gaped on his pale neck. His face looked younger, his hands less stained. Even his sneer lacked some of the viciousness and hate Harry remembered. He looked better (not quite that big a feat though, Harry reminded himself, considering Harry had last seen him dead). 

Snape's face loomed above him, just like they were in Potions and Harry had breathed wrong all over again. Dead. Snape was supposed to be dead. But here he was scowling and glaring and alive. Vaguely, Harry remembered dragging a body out of a cave, of using Hogwarts passageways he'd not stepped in after the battle, of a face with Sirius' black curls and blue eyes. His stomach roiled as coldness settled in his chest. Where was he? 

"A dimwit then. Tell me are you always this verbose, or am I the only one you privilege with your incompetent ugly mug?" Snape mocked. Harry felt dizzy. Snape was alive. So was Regulus. They looked young. They were young. It was almost as if...Harry had gone back in time.

A sneer. "I suppose you need...a bit of encouragement. That's quite fine. _Accio_ "

A bottle of clear liquid sailed into Snape's hand. Veritaserum, Harry recognized. ( _three drops is quite enough_ he remembered, Dumbledore's voice booming through his head). Wow, Snape was still a bastard.

"Isn't forcing that potion on someone illegal, Snape? I've heard Azkaban is quite the pleasant vacation." Harry croaked, forcing words from his mouth as his head swirled. 

Snape's dark eyes bore into Harry. "That's _Professor_ Snape. According to the ministry you are a squalling one year old baby who is with Lily. You don't exist for them." He unscrewed the top of the vial and swirled it. "Well and truly stuck, aren't you Potter?" he sneered. 

Harry snapped his mouth shut. Snape still might be bluffing (he doubted it). A rush of anger flooded him. It was easy to glorify the man after his heroic death and to forget the bastard Snape had been while alive. He was starting to recall why he had hated Snape so much in his childhood. 

But with Harry's anger, grew too his trepidation. It swelled from his trembling tied hands down to his feet and finally into his chest. _Bad things happen to wizards who mess with time, said Hermione. Why you may even end up erasing your own existence and the world as you know it._ If his suspicions were right... 

His mouth went dry and his throat clicked as he tried to find words that could dissuade Snape. Snape lifted the dropper above Harry's head. Abandoning any semblance of eloquent, Harry dove right into an explanation of his possible time traveler status, of the warnings he had heard, of preserving timelines and existential fabrics. 

Snape watched him blankly. Until Harry reached a lull in his impromptu verbal essay, he remained silent. Then he let out a dark chuckle and lowered the vial a little.

With a slight upward twitch of his mouth, Snape said, "Why Potter, you've reached a level of ignorance even that Black managed to avoid." He leaned in, his sour breath brushing Harry's cheeks. "If you spill you secrets and the timeline diverges, my world only betters. Only your existence changes, only your world ceases to exist, only your past rips apart."

Harry didn't think he could have stopped the words that his panicked desperation pulled out of him. "To think I found my mother in the wrong to leave you that day in front of the portrait," he said, wanting badly to hurt Snape, to make him retreat. "She didn't drop you because you were a baby Death Eater but because you were a bloody cruel git who cares about nothing but himself!" His voice crescendo-ed till he was all but screaming in Snape's face. "I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!"

The fingers on his chin left a red scratch on his skin as Snape flinched and stumbled backwards. All for two seconds, Harry relished the sight of Snape looking like a man forced to face a truth he was desperate to ignore. Then Snape's expression froze into a scowl and his fingers tightened on the vial of Veritaserum and Harry regretted every word. Godric save him. Harry was going to die here today. Snape was on a warpath and neither Dumbledore nor unbreakable vow stood between Harry and death at Snape's hands. 

"You will tell me all you know and how you know it," breathed Snape, roughly yanking Harry's face down. Harry shook his face, trying to delay the inevitable. Why oh why had he thought coming to Snape for help was a good idea? Snape murmured something that forced open Harry's mouth and held it still.

"Severus?" a dazed voice called out from behind them. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Where was he? Regulus' mind still felt fuzzy and his eyes blurry. It's okay, Severus is here, he sighed mentally. And then he doubled back. _What in the world was Severus doing?_ He was struggling over the boy who'd saved him, and he was trying to pour potions down his throat, and _ohmerlinsrightbollock_ that was the boy who save him.

"Severus?" he demanded (except he wasn't really sure how strong his voice came through). "What are you doing?"

Severus stilled and then ordered. "Sit down Black. I don't have time to deal with you right now."

Regulus put his hands on his hips. "Yes you do. Put that vial _away_ , Severus. What is wrong with you? He just saved my bloody life."

Severus sprang up at him, and Regulus fell back a step. The potions master's black eyes were glittering dangerously. Regulus gulped. "Except, I don't really know that do I, Black?"

"Regulus," he interrupted. "You call me Regulus."

Severus pursed his lips. "I will call you Regulus when you prove to me that you are who you claim to be. Tell me. Who are you really?"

"I'm Regulus Black!" he nearly squeaked. "What is wrong with you Severus? You know me!"

"Regulus Black," Severus said darkly, "has been presumed dead for weeks. Why should I believe that you?"

Shock held Regulus' limbs still. "Dead?" he repeated. Oh. Severus' actions made more sense now. Of course, Regulus hadn't ventured out in fear of the Dark Lord ever since he discovered the existence of the horcrux. But he hadn't realized that to everyone else that seemed like he was dead. "I can explain," he rushed weakly. "Can we uh sit down?" Why did Severus always make him feel like a little child when he was embarrassed?

"One thing no one but you and I would know," Severus said suddenly, raising his wand to point right between Regulus' eyes. 

Regulus' mind honed in on the wand in front of him thought quickly. What could he... "Two scars under my ribcage, one down my chestbone. You found me making one of them, and then made me potions in that abandoned room on the third floor. Lucius Malfoy thought we were having an affair." Severus relaxed minutely. 

He turned. "Care to tell me where you've been? And why James Potter's son is on my floor in his twenties?"

Suddenly, Regulus realized he'd have to explain his betrayal of the Dark Lord to Severus. One of the Dark Lord's most trusted. He clenched his hands and looked around helplessly. He couldn't escape. This was Severus' territory. He couldn't lie. Severus didn't need Legilimancy to catch Regulus' lies. He took in a deep breath. Severus might be Dark Lord's henchman, but the man had covered for Regulus before. Regulus had no choice right now.

"Well?" asked Severus irritably. So Regulus told him.

* * *

As his practiced red hot anger to Snape's harsh treatment receded, Harry groaned and dropped his head back. His interaction with Snape had been an unmitigated disaster. Well, there had actually Regulus Black had mitigated. So a disaster mitigated before they both ended up killing each other. Calm. He wasn't an angsty fifth year any more; he had to calm his temper. Someone had to, and Merlin knew Snape wasn't going to. Inhale, through his nose. Exhale, his mouth. Inhale. Exhale. As he practiced Hermione's breathing exercises, he tuned into the conversation happening in the background.

"...knows I am a terrible Death Eater. Salazar's pants, you know, I only survived as long as I did because you always covered for me Severus. But Severus, you've got to understand, the Dark Lord is not who he says he is. He doesn't hold our values, our beliefs...perhaps not even our heritage..." 

Regulus was trying to turn Snape. Harry smothered his wry amusements. From one traitor to another. Wait. Had Snape even switched sides yet? He was at Hogwarts, so Harry thought it probable.

Snape, who finally had enough of Regulus' rambling, cut him off. "Spare me the drivel, Regulus. Do you think me a fool? You've explained nothing yet." If Harry twisted from his position on the floor he could see the right side of Snape's mouth turn down.

Regulus hesitated for a second. So did Harry. Him interfering now could set off a landmine. Then, he saw Snape's hand twitch towards his wand and shot all his worries. Landmine or not, he needed Regulus alive to get back home.

"Both of you want Voldemort dead," Harry announced. Regulus' mouth dropped open. Severus froze. 

"Bollocks," snarled Snape, turning on Harry. "Who are _you_ to--"

"Severus." Regulus cut Snape off. "You're the boy who saved me?" he asked, shifting on the couch to look Harry in the eyes. Before Harry could respond, the curly head nodded. "I would remember those green eyes anywhere. Tell me are you from the stars?" he asked. Snape's face fell into incredulity at Regulus' words. Harry fidgeted. Regulus' expression was a lesser version of some of the more rabid fans Harry'd had: the ones who thought he was a miracle and tried to start cults worshiping him.

Snape answered the question for him. "Potter's sprog here claims to be from the _future_ ," he sneered, stressing his disbelief on the word future.

"The future," breathed Regulus, looking awed. "Andy had told me it would cross space and time, but I thought that was just an expression." 

"What would cross space and time?" Harry asked at the same time Snape thundered, "What did you do, Regulus?" 

Regulus grinned. "A Black legend. If we're in dire need, the constellations and stars we are named after reach out to help us. " Suspicion crept deep in Harry's belly. 

"Why were you in a dire need?" asked Snape darkly. If Regulus didn't even know that this...legend would draw Harry back through time...

"Regulus," Harry said slowly. "You know how to send me back right?"

Regulus who'd been dithering from Snape's question, paled rapidly. A deep ringing began in Harry's ears, blocking out everything but Regulus' mouth soundlessly opening and closing. No. _No_. 

"Tell me I can go back," Harry choked out, nearly begging. "Please. Tell me I can go home."

Snape said something in the background, but Harry didn't pay attention to him. He was watching Regulus whose eyes had gone wide, guilt flooding every swirl of grey in them. 

"I don't know," Regulus admitted weakly. "I haven't actually seen or heard of what happens when this magic happens."

Harry felt like he was drowning. If he couldn't go home. Not see Hermione or Ron. Not hold Draco in his arms. No Molly, or Arthur, or Friday Gryffindor nights, or auror stings, or tea with Minerva, or or or... _Thwack_!

His stinging cheek snapped him out of his thoughts, and he gasped. Harry became aware of the sound of his ragged breaths and the way his magic had roared up around him and the sight of one Severus Snape looming above him in black robes. Regulus was right behind the professor, leaning over the back of the couch with a concerned look on his face. For a second, a burning hatred against Regulus raged inside him. He was the reason, he had taken it all away from Harry, _How dare he?_ But as soon as the anger came it drained away. He'd spent his own days on the run, trying to kill Voldemort and losing people he loved in the process. If he'd had the chance to get any kind of help, wouldn't he have done the same? Hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, Harry squeezed his eyes shut. 

Snape made a comment about using Legilimency on Harry. Harry felt like he should've cared. But he just felt numb. Shock? Helplessness? No, Harry thought as he drifted slowly farther into his thoughts. In the distance, Regulus argued with Snape over something. Magic washed over him. A door slammed. _If he allowed himself to feel anything....It was just survival._

* * *

The Sopophorous beans bleed copiously under his knife. Severus scooped up the juice and poured it into a cauldron. 

Inside, he was seething. How dare Regulus presume to order him not to use Legilimency? _There must be other ways_ , Regulus had said. _What about a truth parchment?_ Severus scoffed and stir the potion lazily to the left. What an idiot. W _hy then did you listen_? whispered a small voice in his head. Severus frowned. It was...It was just wasteful to force a break with Regulus when Severus could avoid it with some effort and a slightly bruised ego. Yes that was it. Keeping Regulus close let Severus know whatever Regulus knew. Dumbledore would appreciate the new information source. That's it.

On that note, Severus lazily flicked his wand to check on the eavesdropping charms layered around his quarters. It seemed that Regulus and Harry were talking. How...interesting. Severus opened up the charm to listen in on their coversation.

"See uh..." That was Regulus.

"Potter. Harry Potter." 

"See Harry," Regulus said eagerly. "I didn't mean for this to happen." 

"I know," said Potter listlessly. "Doesn't mean I don't feel like shite knowing I've been pulled through time with no way to go back, now does it?"

"Well, no," conceded Regulus. "But I only said that I'd never heard of any cases. That doesn't mean that there aren't any! Or that there is no way! We can look for one for you...There's bound to be something, right?"

Severus sneered and stirred a little too vigorously during the pause that followed. It seemed like Regulus had a soft spot for Potter. 

Potter answered Regulus warily. "What would you want in return?"

"Well. I can't really help you right now. I'm in the middle of a....quest. Yes, a quest looking for certain items that can end the Dark Lord's reign. Perhaps, with your help...It could end much quicker. And once everything is cleared up, I could lend you all of the Black libraries too!" Regulus chirped. "What do you say?" 

Potter paused and then in a sardonic voice said, "Just to be clear. You're asking me to help you on your horcrux hunt?"

A beat. Severus made a note to look up horcruxes. Then Regulus replied in a strained voice, "How do you know about that?"

Potter grunted. "It was an easy guess. Called me to the cave where you were retrieving a horcrux. Then said you wished really hard to finish a task. Now saying you're looking for multiple objects?" He snorted. "Very clear."

Severus' eyebrows rose. After a sigh Potter said, "I'll do it. Hermione always did say I had a saviour complex the size of Asia." Severus seethed at their easy comraderie, and Severus plotted as he listened to the two men in his quarters plan this "quest." He had work to do.

* * *

"Horcruxes, you say?"

"Yes Headmaster. Regulus said that it was when he realized that Voldemort could've made multiple horcruxes that he called Potter for help.."

"Is that so?"

"Potter also said that the Dark Lord had made these horcruxes in his world too. Seven of them. And he said he'd been the one to track them down the last time."

"And he will help Mr. Black find and destroy these horcruxes?"

"Yes, Headmaster. He said he didn't want his information to reach either you or me. Something about bad history."

"Hmmmm."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Do you think Potter is telling the truth?"

"I don't know my boy. On one hand, I see what he would have to gain from making all of this up. Yet, he refuses to meet me....I must say. If Harry Potter truly is who he says he is, then he may as well be the tide that turns the course of this war. In our favour."


	3. The Gaunt Shack

The leaves rustled above Harry as he made his way through the trees and undergrowth. Behind him, he could hear Regulus cursing as another branch caught upon his curly hair. It'd been a week since Harry woke up in Snape's quarters. Choosing to retrieve the easiest horcrux first, they'd planned this excursion within the first two days, but Snape, the git, had refused to let Regulus out of the bed until he deemed him completely strengthened or whatever. Harry had spent his time sneaking into the Hogwarts library, but he couldn't find anything on the particular kind of time travel Regulus had induced. Harry suspected that the only place he could find an answer was in the Black libraries. 

Ahead finally, a crumbling shack came into view, pulling Harry from his thoughts. Even though on the door hung no snake, Harry recognized it immediately from the memories Dumbledore had shown him so long ago. Regulus crashed into him from behind as he stopped. Regulus cursed some more which Harry ignored. He pulled out his wand and ran all of the detection spells he remembered from Auror training (and a couple from Hermione). Everything came out clean. Harry breathed deeply.

"Does that mean its safe to go in then?" asked Regulus, shoving his pointy nose into the air.

"I think so," said Harry sheathing his wand. "As safe as we can make it, anyhow. I don't suppose Riddle would guard a piece of his soul with spells that anyone with an Auror training could detect and dismantle. I would bet my left toe that he left some nasty magic here that he invented himself."

Harry turned just in time to catch Regulus shuddering, and he grimaced. Well there was nothing to it. Cautiously they both entered the shack. The interior looked even sadder than the outside. The floorboards were coming up, the wood was gaping black where termites had housed, and the walls swayed with the warm wind outside. 

"Do you reckon we'll find it here?" asked Regulus for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past ten minutes. He swiped dust off a rickety old chair which looked like the on Morfin had occupied in the memories.

Harry grunted. Regulus was like an annoying little kid sometimes. Well like a snobbier version of Sirius, Harry thought with a pang. 

"We're looking for any place that Riddle could hide a ring," Harry told Regulus, falling back onto his Auror training. "Any strong wards, concentrated dark magic, places where dust has been disturbed. If you find it, give me a call. Under no circumstances should you put on the ring or touch anything that looks suspicious."

Regulus looked as if he wanted to protest, but when Harry raised an eyebrow, he wandered off into the only room the shack had. Harry tapped the walls and then traced them with his wand. A particularly rotted portion of the floor protested loudly as he walked over it. Harry and Regulus prowled the entire shack thrice, getting increasingly frustrated, before Regulus threw his wand down. 

"This is fucking useless!" he seethed. "We might as well pull the entire shack apart."

Harry growled and whirled to face Regulus. "What, did you think this was going to be a walk through Hogsmeade? Fuck up, summon a saviour, sit back and watch everything fix itself magically--that's want you wanted wasn't it?" 

Regulus turned a little red around the ears and shoved Harry up against the wall. "Don't you dare say that to my face! I was willing to give up my life for this! How dare you?" he snarled.

How dare he? How dare _he_ when Regulus dragged Harry into this hellhole to relive a nightmare? "I did give up my life for this," Harry cried in anger. "I gave up my life, and did everything right, and right when I started to enjoy life again, _you took it all away_! Then you dare to whine about a little hard work? How dare _you_?" 

The red from Regulus' cheeks rapidly spread through his cheeks--from guilt or anger it was hard to tell. "It wasn't...I didn't..." Regulus spluttered and dropped his arm. He took a deep breath and slid down with his back to the wall. "I wasn't being ungrateful. I was just frustrated and worked up. You didn't have to go and make such a big deal of it! It's not like we're going to find anything anyways, is it? The Dark Lord could have a thousand defences, and this is our first one, and anyways we could grab this one and he would find out and we wouldn't even get a chance at the other ones! It's impossible! The Dark Lord might as well be immortal for Salazar's sakes."

The despair lacing Regulus' words heavily crept into Harry ears and stayed there. Regulus was right wasn't he? There was no point. They may as well give up now and turn back to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord was immortal, and there was nothing Harry or Regulus could do about it...yet hadn't Harry once killed the Dark Lord himself? And why was Harry calling him the Dark Lord? A shiver ran down Harry's back, and wrenched himself out of his train of thought. To his left, Regulus gave a small moan. Tilting his head downward, Harry noticed that even when he had found Regulus nearly dead in the cave, Regulus' eyes had held more fire than the cold flat grey now. This broken looking man holding his head in his hands looked nothing like the man who had woken up from death and baked everyone a cake or who had stood in Snape's sitting room and promised to succeed in defying Riddle even in his death. These two versions of Regulus looked nothing alike, Harry realised, because they were not the same person. A heavy weight started hammering his head--or had it already been there for a while? Something was not right here. Something was wrong. Something was...just like the Forest of Dean. Time had dimmed some of his memories, but if he threw himself into them, he could still remember the heavy weight Riddle's locket had cast upon him and Ron and Hermione back home. This felt exactly the same.

The rest of the despair hanging around him dissipated. Suddenly, everything seemed just a little brighter, his head a little lighter. Leaning over, Harry shook Regulus roughly and tried to tell him to snap out of it. He told him to push the despair out, that it wasn't his, and lightly slapped his cheeks. Right when Harry was starting to consider dragging Regulus out into the woods, Regulus wrenched his eyes open.

"What in Salazar's name was that?" he gasped in Harry's direction. 

"The horcrux, Black. It's right here somewhere." Harry grimaced. "Stand back."

With his companion out of the way, Harry surveyed again the corner their frustrations had overflowed. It was bare except for the small stool Regulus had collapsed on and the rotting wooden walls. 

"Say," Regulus said, and Harry braced himself. Say," Regulus repeated. " _Could_ we take the whole shack apart?"

Harry took a moment to hate everything he knew. "No Black," He said as if he were telling Teddy why not to put unwashed hands in the cookie jar. "We cannot just blow up an entire shack just to find a ring. Voldemort might not notice a missing ring, but he damn well would notice a blown up shack in his backyard!" 

Ducking his head, Regulus grumbled about the shacks' million hideaways and kicked the dusty floors. Breathing exercises, Hermione once had told Harry, were the key to a long and happy life. But Harry had never practiced, and now he really regretted it. How many times did Hermione have to be right for him and Ron to just unquestioningly do what she said? 

A shriek startled Harry into losing his train of thought, and Regulus flew past him. Or rather, he'd slid across the floor, after what seemed like a particularly vicious kick at a loose floorboard. Oh, but of course! Harry should have known! After all he'd had his own floorboard to hide knick-knacks at Privet Drive. Leaving Regulus groaning on the ground, Harry peered into the hole in the ground the board had concealed. There, half buried in the soil, sat the ring. 

He didn't even noticed Regulus getting up beside him until Regulus whistled lowly, "That is one ugly ring." Then Regulus reached out to take it. Shouting, Harry flung himself sideways into the man beside him. The wards around the ring burst into wails. Extracting himself from long limbs, Harry scrambled to get to his feet back near the ring. Beside him, Regulus began drawing his wand through long flowing movements. Sparks began flying off his wand into the crackling green and purple mesh of wards. Never before had Harry seen anything of the like in his life. With each passing moment, Regulus' chanting grew stronger, his movements sharper, and the purple began to shine brighter and brighter until its sheer intensity forced Harry to look away. Just as he became sure that the shack would crumble from the assault of sound and light, the wards flashed one last time and then fell away.

Everything was silent. Sitting there in the dirt hole, the ring looked incredibly innocuous--nothing like a horcrux at all. 

Harry could just reach out and pick it up. The last time he'd held it he had walked walked with eyes wide open into his death. The ring felt hot in his hand. It wanted him to put it on. But Harry still remembered Dumbledore's hand, his death sentence. He stood up and wrapped it in the piece of silk he retrieved from his pocket. 

With one last glance at the shack, which was now one horcrux freer, and Riddle Manor further in the distance, he and Regulus apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The fire burnt dimly in front of the couch, casting long comforting shadows. If there were windows, they would have shown the dark sheets of rain accompanying the distant thunder that occasionally reached the dungeons. The clock was striking two. Regulus paced alone on the cold stone floors. Potter had long since gone to bed.

Four hours. Four hours it had been since he and Potter returned, but Severus was still nowhere to be seen. Oh, Regulus knew where Severus was. The Dark Mark had called him too at the shack--seared right through the horcruxes influence, in fact. But the knowledge was a cold comfort, for he'd also felt the Mark burn in anger hours after the raid was called. 

It was another half hour before the portrait slid aside and Severus stumbled in, his hand on the wall. Seeing Regulus, he stood upright and wiped his face of all expression.

"Feeling awake, Black?," he asked smoothly, taking his hand off the wall. If Regulus hadn't caught Severus' eyes widening a split second before he managed to compose himself, Regulus might've fallen for Severus' acting. 

"You're hurt," said Regulus softly, stepping forward. With Severus, it was best to tackle the issue directly.

His friend scoffed. But as he started walking away from the wall, his left knee crumpled. Regulus dashed to catch Severus as he collapsed in pain. 

"Sweet Salazar," he whispered. "What did he do to you?"

_Nothing_ , Severus tried to mouth, but all that came out was a huffed breath.

Regulus shushed him and half dragged, half carried him to the couch. With a few spells, he changed the couch into a bed, conjured a chair and summoned water and a cloth. Severus looked like he was going to protest, but Regulus quelled him with a glare. Severus' potion stained hands were blotchy and had bloody crescent moons dug into their fleshy centers. 

"How long did he hold the Cruciatus, Severus?" 

His friend looked away. 

"How long, Severus?"

"About five minutes," he mumbled. Regulus cursed.

Severus looked at Regulus a little bewildered and added, "It's qiute alright. I took the Cruciatus Reliever." 

"What did you do? What was he angry about?" Regulus demanded as he pulled off the potion master's robes, tugging gently at the bloody spots where cloth stuck to skin. 

"Does he need a reason to be angry, Black?" came the sardonic response.

No, the Dark Lord did not, but he wouldn't go this far with his spy, would he? 

Ignoring Severus' feeble protests and dark eyes burning into the side of his head, Regulus unbuttoned the potion master's shirt and used the cloth and water to wipe away the blood.

In addition to the cruciatus, there was a gash down Severus' side, at least one broken rib and too many bruises. They both sat in silence as he cleaned cleaned the wound, spelled it closed and wound Severus' chest to set the rib. 

"Where is the Skele-gro?" he asked. 

"Upper left cabinet in the kitchen," replied Severus. "Bring the bruise balm too, if you please."

Regulus found the potions where Severus said they would be, and wandered back to set them beside the bed.

"Soup?" he asked, watching Severus finish the Skele-gro.

Severus paused. "What?"

"I'm calling for soup." Without waiting for his companion's response, Regulus went ahead and called for Mipky, the potion master's house elf. "Some broth, Mipky, warm and thin. Nothing too hard on the stomach."

"Mipky bringing Master's friend and Master broth!" squealed the little green creature and popped away, looking ecstatic to bring them food in the middle of the night.

Severus still hadn't opened the bruises balm. 

"Do you want some help with that?" Regulus nodded towards it. That shook Severus out of his reverie and he snapped up the balm protectively.

"Why are you doing this, Black?" he snarled

"Severus, what--"

"Is this your way of paying me rent Black?" Severus Snape bulldozed over all of Regulus' protests. "If so, you don't need to do this Black. It's not like I can turn you out without putting my position at risk. You're safe."

"That's not it Severus. I'm not trying pay bloody _rent_ of all stupid, inane--"

"No? Then why are you helping me?"

"Why am I helping you?" repeated Regulus, taken aback.

"Your actions, your motives, _you_ just don't make sense Black!" exclaimed Severus. "Why _would_ you help me?"

A wave of hurt hit Regulus. "Can you really not think of any reason why I'd want to help you Severus?" he asked quietly, his chest throbbing.

Severus hesitated. "Not really no."

Regulus chuckled darkly. Of course not. _Of course not_. Why hadn't he stopped hoping yet? Hadn't Sirius' leave taught him anything? How could he hope to keep friends when he couldn't even keep a brother?

"And here I thought we were friends, _Snape_ ," he whispered and stood up. "It's no matter. I'll just be in, if you need me." After all, Regulus had a lot of practice learning those he cared for didn't care for him at all. He made for his door cutting, his footsteps cutting through the heavy silence between the two men. 

He hesitated with his hand on the door. Perhaps it was the foolish naive hope that Severus would tell him to wait. Just when he was about to give up and push the door open, Severus called for him.

"It was you he was mad about."

Regulus turned around to see the sallow faced man looking more unsure and painfully vulnerable than he ever remembered seeing.

"What?"

Severus faltered. "You...you asked what angered the Dark Lord. He...when you didn't answer the call, he figured you'd betrayed him." He looked away. "Naturally, he was mad. And I...well, you and I, we were known to have at least a friendly association. He wanted to see if I knew your whereabouts."

Regulus' eyes widened. "That's why he tortured you?" he asked.

"Ay." Severus answered, both of their voices slight whispers as if talking any louder would announce their conversation to the Dark Lord. "Worry not," he continued. "I didn't give you 'way. The Dark Lord may still suspect me, but he will never get past my Occlumency shields. You're safe. For now."

Oh. Dear Merlin. This was...Severus was extending an olive branch. Regulus' heart flipped. An offer of friendship (or even, maybe, proof of one?). As the candlelight flickered, so did the expression on Severus' face, the softness and emotion closing off rapidly, as more time passed without a response from Regulus.

"Oh," he repeated out loud. Then realizing the many ways Severus could (mis)interpret his tone, he scrambled over to Severus' bedside and took his hand.

"You're a good friend, Severus." he murmured, his smile softer and more genuine than he ever remembered smiling since Sirius up and left.

"Who said anything about that?" sneered Severus and snatched his hand from Regulus' hold. Regulus laughed. All of Severus' posturing wouldn't change what Regulus had seen just a minute ago.

"No one. No one at all," he grinned, watching Severus struggle to put the balm on the bruises that spanned all around his body. Severus shot him a _That's what I thought_ look. Two minutes later he growled. "Well are you going to help put this on my back or not?"

* * *

In the following week, Regulus had taken to beaming and chattering away at Severus whenever they were in the same vicinity (which given the manner in which Regulus followed Severus around, was quite often). It was a bit annoying, but Severus had given up telling him off when it only encouraged Regulus further. Pure impulse and longing human instinct had driven him to extend the olive branch that night, and Severus wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was a bit alright, in a novel sort of way, having Regulus as a friend (a friend for _Snivellus_....Hah! wouldn't Black have a fit). 

He put away the last of his vials destined for the infirmary and set out towards his quarters. Once there, he stepped through the serpent's portrait spanning from the floor to the ceiling, just to walk into the middle of a heated debate. The Potter brat and Regulus, had hit stalemate sometime last week, soon after the Death-eater raid. While Severus had picked up that the argument had something to do with the Malfoy Manor, he'd yet to find out more as both men would clam up whenever he was near. (Granted it was more Potter than Regulus--the latter often looked as if he wouldn't mind letting Severus in on their information, but it was silence from them both). 

_"how to get in, are you nuts..."_

_"...It wouldn't be harder than bloody Gringotts now wouldn't it, it's not like you've got any better ideas..."_

_"Don't even know when next it will be empty...I'm a Black I could get in..."_

_"Why don't you go ask your friend Snape, huh? It's not like I'm the only one...."_

Potter snapped his mouth shut as he caught sight of Severus standing at the entrance. Regulus too turned to see what had shut the brat up.

"Well," drawled Severus, "you're both quite the cosy pair."

"It doesn't concern you, Snape," said the Potter brat, stiffly. "We were just leaving."

" _Harry_!" snapped Regulus, and smiled at Severus. "It's no matter, we'll just finish our conversation later."

And what were those on the table? Were those _maps_? _Of the Malfoy Manor_? Severus whistled. Potter suddenly swiped everything off the table, probably in an effort to keep Severus from seeing them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said lowly, pinning the map under his hand, before it slipped away completely, and pulling it back. He pointed to a red mark on the east corner of the wards. "Lucius knows that is the weak spot in the wards. Sneaking in might be easier, but trust me, he has the garden itself laid with a number of nasty, nasty curses"

"Why are you helping us now?" asked Potter, suspicion dripping from each word.

Severus matched glare for glare. Why _was_ he helping them? Maybe it was the way Regulus' eyes had just brightened at the prospect of Severus helping them. Lately it seemed that around Regulus, ( _friend_ yapped his mind), he had begun taking more and more actions without thinking them through. Or maybe he didn't want to see Regulus dead in some hare-brained scheme Potter concocted when Severus could prevent it.

"Do you not want my help?" he snarked. 

"Oh shush, Harry," Regulus grinned. "Severus and I reached an understanding recently. I promise he won't go reporting us to the Dark Lord."

"Voldy-shorts isn't the only master he answers to," Potter muttered darkly. 

"Oh come on, Harry. Severus _hates_ the Headmaster," Regulus snorted. "We would have a competent minister before Severus snitching to Dumbledore and his ilk."

Severus internally winced. While Dumbledore hadn't been the reason Severus had offered his help, his other master, as Potter put it, had told him to see if he could get some information from the time traveler. He pushed away the guilt that accompanied the memory of him reporting (snitching, his moral conscious agreed with Regulus) Potter's and Regulus' appearances to Dumbledore. However, the guilt only increased with the knowledge that he would be reporting ( _snitching_ ) this meeting to Dumbledore as well.

It's alright, he soothed himself. I won't tell Dumbledore any major details. Nothing he can use to incriminate Regulus. But nothing he told himself took away the bitterness in his mouth.

"Tell me now," he head himself say, smoothly, completely composed, "why are you fools trying to sneak into Lucius' manor anyways?"

Potter looked sideways at Regulus and then sighed.

"We need to retreive something dear to Voldemort," he explained. "Something that prevents him from being defeated. A diary. In my time, he gave it to Malfoy for safe-keeping. We think it is probably in his library."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"You know nothing more than this?" If this was the amount of planning they'd thought to rely on, Severus was already regretting his offer to help.

"We have a map," offered Regulus. 

"I can see that," muttered Severus.

"The plan was to sneak in through here, get to the library unseen, replace the diary, and sneak out through here," Potter pointed at the red markings on the map.

"Sometimes," said an incredulous Severus, "I forget that the both of you have marauders for relatives." Both Regulus and the Potter brat bristled.

"It worked the last time," snarled Potter.

"Pure luck I assure you," said Severus smoothly. "First of all, your map is outdated. This is Lucius' father's Manor. Shortly after Lucius received the mark and his inheritance, he made sure to add protections. You can only get in, if someone inside the wards lets you in."

"And you know this how?" challenged Potter.

"Malfoys are like peacocks. If you are sufficiently close, they will pass no instance to show off their might, trust me. Plus," smirked Severus, "I am a spy and a Slytherin, Potter. It is my job to know how to sneak about Death-eater properties without getting caught." 

"How will we get in then?" frowned Regulus.

"Because," drawled Severus, " _I_ will let you in."

* * *

"So, they're trying to retrieve Tom Riddle's diary?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"And when are they going to do this?"

"Tuesday, Headmaster. They will sneak in through a patch of weak wards in the Northwest of the property."

"Very well. The Order shall have to ensure that Lucius Malfoy and his colleagues are sufficiently distracted next Tuesday."

"There is a meeting planned that evening, Headmaster."

"Hmmmmm....."

"....Headmaster?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Why are we helping them?"

"Their excursion for now, I think, definitely weakens Voldemort, so we shall make sure they succeed in this at least. However, past that, I do want to see that diary once the three of you have retrieved it."

"Yes Headmaster."

"And Severus, my boy?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Remember: a lesser evil is still an evil. Though, they might oppose the Dark Lord, we do not know if they hold a worse purpose in mind, my boy. Stay alert."

"Yes Headmaster."


	4. Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief descriptions of torture.

Red and purple streaked across the Wiltshire sky, gleaming along the Manor's white stone columns. The breeze sung through the leaves and grass, and somewhere to the east, a stream tinkled merrily. In the distance, the signature white peacocks were rustling their tails under the apple trees, looking tranquil and soft. After the last half hour in the darkness, the sight looked even more dazzling—like a world sectioned off from the terror and war outside its walls. 

Harry'd only seen the Manor twice—once in the middle of the war with its halls stained with blood and terror, and the other after it, ruined, broken down, and looted at the Ministry's behest. If he had seen it like this, Harry thought, he would have understood why Draco had gone to such lengths to try to protect it.

As per plan, Harry and Regulus used a musty old tunnel to bypass the walls. The lack of traps and curses in the tunnel surprised Harry. Only trusted members of the family would know of its existence, so in cases of attack, they could use it for their escape. When Regulus had explained this to him, Harry had felt a pang of disbelief. Lucius Malfoy had trusted _Snape_ enough to tell him this? 

But true to his word, Snape had waited for them at the end of the tunnel, already opened, tucking an empty vial of blood into the folds of his robes. 

"Hurry up Potter," muttered Snape, his black robes billowing behind him. "We don't have time to dally about."

Harry, who had fallen behind to gawk at the scenery, hurried up to the potions master. "How did you know I was falling behind? My invisibility is not wearing off is it?" he demanded.

"You're a Potter, Potter," his guide drawled. "Of course you were falling behind."

A snicker sounded from his right. Of course, Regulus would find this funny. 

"Well, I'm sorry I haven't had the privilege of being inside Malfoy's slimy Manor before," sulked Harry, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the golden spires on top of the roofs. 

They reached a marble overhang behind the rose gardens, and Snape stepped aside. 

"Through here," he motioned. "Quickly now, I can only promise you another forty minutes before Lucius gets suspicious. You shall need to be out of the Manor by then."

"Forty minutes? That's barely a twenty to look for the diary!" protested Harry. 

Snape's face soured. "That's the most I could guarantee without blowing my cover. If you have a problem, then by all means stay as long as you'd like."

"But—"

"Of course Severus," interrupted Regulus. "We appreciate your help."

Harry glared hard at the empty space beside Snape, even though he knew nobody would see it.

Snape's face softened at Regulus and he gave a sharp nod before pulling away.

"Good luck," Snape said, and stalked away across the grounds.

Harry and Regulus hurried into the passageway Snape had shown them. As soon as they were inside, the sound of grating stone came behind them and Harry whirled around to just in time to see a stone wall sliding across the entrance, engulfing the passage into darkness. 

" _Lumos_ ," whispered Regulus, and a flickering yellow light filled their immediate surroundings. 

"How are we going to get out of here?" whispered Harry, stricken. What if Snape _had_ betrayed them? This Snape was not the Snape he knew. How could they be sure?

"Severus slipped me a vial of blood outside the tunnel, Harry," reassured Regulus.

Harry grunted affirmatively, and then stepped away to grab a torch hanging on the wall.

"What are you doing, Harry? That could be cursed, Harry no!"

"It won't be," he responded. "If the tunnel wasn't, then neither will these passageways be cursed." He picked the torch off the wall. "Anyhow," he grimaced, lighting the fire. "We can't afford to sacrifice a wand solely to lighting our path." The torch flared, lighting up more of the path than Regulus' wand was. "Let's make haste. We don't have much time."

They briskly walked, taking a right at the first intersection, and the second. A statue would mark the exit, Snape had said. Harry's stomach churned as they walked through the next fifteen minutes with no sign of a statue. Ron would have made fun of Harry, the big bad Ministry Auror, getting nervous, but Harry's instincts had saved his life too many times now for him to ignore his gut feelings

"Are we sure we're going the right way?" whispered Harry. "We should have been out of here by now."

"We did exactly as Severus told us to do," Regulus whispered back. "Here." He unfolded the map by the light of the torch.

Harry's stomach flipped. "Even if we did miss the statue, we should have reached another intersection after that." he said.

"Maybe we just haven't reached it yet," volunteered Regulus, looking very much unwilling to turn back. "I think we should keep going." Harry hesitated but gave in. It wasn't as if turning back would do them any good—they knew nothing about the way back. If they missed a turn, they might end up even more lost. Their best bet would be to take the next exit. He just hoped they didn't bump into anyone. Sweet Merlin.

"Let's hurry," said Harry, and broke into a jog. "This tunnel is giving me the creeps." Regulus followed him.

Soon, a statue did come into sight. Harry motioned to Regulus, and they both pushed it aside. Running his hands over the cold, slightly wet, stone wall, Harry found a small metal latch and pulled it. The latch gave way under his fingers, and the wall started to disappear starting from the middle. They both hurried out of the passage. 

"If we came out right, the library should be just around the corner," motioned Regulus, hurrying forward before Harry could do anything but follow him. The lush green carpet muffled their footsteps as they walked briskly down the hall. Without any portraits, the walls seemed desolate and threatening. Harry could almost hear Hermione's screams as Bellatrix carved into her arm. Outside the sky had started rapidly darkening, and the shadows were lightening as the entire hall lost the light coming in from the windows cut into the wall. Twenty five more minutes. Suddenly Harry stopped. If he strained his ear he could hear the muffled cacophony of screams and loud voices. 

"Regulus," he called out, his voice hoarse and heart thundering. "What is that?" 

Regulus turned around with a question in his eyes. 

"The sound, can't you hear it?" asked Harry shakily. 

"What sound?" asked Regulus, raising his wand. 

He said nothing but rushed down the right side of the hall and turned right into a balcony. Below him, spread out a ballroom. Large diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Lilies swayed in vases on dozens of round marble tables, and the floating lights shimmered by the lacy curtains. Polished white stone walls gleamed in the overflowing light. In contrast to the ballroom itself, the floor was teeming with black robed humans. The only spot of true color came from a screaming heap of muggle clothes, red running below it. Acid climbed up Harry's throat.

"Merlin's saggy balls," Regulus breathed behind him, his voice hoarse. "It's a revel."

"Oh god." At least in his memories, the Dark Lord doing the torturing and maiming was insane. Seeing sober composed purebloods, dressed up and sipping on lemonade, delighting in the torture of random muggles was a chilling reminder of what lay behind Voldemort's rise. A particularly shrill shriek shook Harry's insides. "We have to do something."

"Do something? Are you nuts? We will have a hard enough time not getting caught as it is, and you want to do what exactly?" Regulus whispered furiously. "We need to leave now." 

Logically, Harry knew Regulus was right, but he still couldn't get himself to move away from the balcony. Goddamn it. He was an Auror not an undercover agent or an Unspeakable. 

"Come on, Harry!" hissed Regulus and tugged on Harry's arm. "Leave them. You can't do anything." Forcing his legs to unlock, Harry let Regulus drag him away from the ballroom, but not before he saw a witch pop an eyeball off the crumpled muggle's bloody face. A slimy feeling coated his insides, and his limbs trembled. He stumbled away from the warmth of his companion and threw up in the corner until he was throwing up bile. A firm hand patted him on the back.

"Oh my god," gasped Harry. "Oh my god." His head swirled. A shushing voice accompanied the scent of lilac and musty tunnels. 

"Come on Harry," murmured Regulus as Harry gained control over his stomach again. "We can't linger." 

Harry swiped a hand across his mouth. _Dear Godric._ He hadn't seen that sort of gore since the war ended. "I'm fine," he said gruffly. "Let's go."

They both stood up. "Now at least," smiled Regulus shakily, "I know how to get to the library. And we know we're in danger."

"Why gentlemen," interrupted a soft voice. "We do have the best house elves in Britain. It would be such a shame if you left before dinner. Break all our hearts, it would." Dread raced through Harry. He turned to look into icy blue eyes and an emotionless smile. "A family reunion will make Bella so happy. Won't it, _Cousin_?"

* * *

Severus cursed. He'd lost sight of Lucius. Severus had spent all evening tailing the Malfoy Head, subtly ensuring the blonde's glass chalice never ran out of wine, and that the wine never ran out of the nearly undetectable potion keeping Lucius' attention off the wards. But in the short time the potions master had left to let Regulus and Potter in, Lucius had disappeared. The longer he scoured the ballroom without finding Lucius, the harder his heart started beating. Not only was Severus worried about Lucius finding the intruders in his library, but he also was concerned for Lucius' own well-being considering the sheer amount of alcohol Severus had fed Lucius. The blonde was _not_ known to be a sensible drunk.

As he craned his head, he caught sight of Lucius on the other end of the hall, and he began to pick his way through the crowd. He scowled ferociously at the woman who tried to talk to him, running her hand down his arm, and at the man who "accidentally" spilled his drink down Severus' robes, spitting _halfblood_ out the corner of his mouth. A wail rose from Severus' left, but he didn't turn around. Bellatrix was probably having her chance at the muggle. He had no wish to see wet entrails flying in patterns before his dinner, thank you very much. He _hated_ revels. Socializing, alcohol, politics—along with everything Severus hated about Lucius' ballroom parties, they also showcased screaming muggles. 

Just then Severus saw Lucius' blonde top again, moving walking away from the crowd and towards the back door. _Fuck_. _The back door_.

Severus' step quickened. A glance around the ballroom told Severus that Narcissa was also missing. _Fuck no_. Lucius would only abandon his guests for something major. The opening of a secret passageway would qualify. Once past the majority of the crowd, Severus broke into a silent run, heading straight for the exit that he'd told Regulus to use. _Please, Merlin_ , Severus prayed despite knowing the futility of his request, _don't let Lucius reach there before me_. His heart pounded as he flew through the halls, skidded around corners and slid to a stop in front of the portrait of a Basilisk. A portrait where a hole should've been, if Regulus and Potter had passed through it. _Had they left already?_ Severus pulled up a _tempus_ and discarded that notion. It was too early. Perhaps they hadn't exited the tunnel yet? _Even more unlikely_. Then...

With a cold sickening sensation trickling into his blood, Severus realized what could've happened. What must've happened. Regulus and Potter had gotten lost. And left through another exit. That would explain both the abandonment of this portrait and the fact that Severus hadn't run into Lucius on the way here. 

Placing his wand on his palm, Severus whispered, " _Point me_ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." As soon as his wand stopped spinning, Severus took off on a sprint again. He had no hope of reaching before Lucius this time, but perhaps he could still salvage his own cover. Severus turned right into a hall close to the ballroom, and his stomach dropped. If Regulus had come out of an exit this close to the ballroom, the probability they hadn't encountered someone was nearly negligible. 

He found Lucius in the hall overlooking the Quidditch pitch. Severus stepped forward, and immediately, all the fear roiling under his skin coalesced into a chilly knowing. Because Lucius stood in front of an open exit. Sliding his Occlumency walls in tight and wiping all traces of emotions from his body language, Severus called out for Lucius. 

"Severus!" Lucius exclaimed, his eyebrows rising and mouth dropping into an "O." "Severus, look what I found!"

It would be easier than he thought, Severus realized. Lucius was _really_ out of it. "Lucius," he greeted smoothly. "You left the ballroom?"

Lucius nodded in an (relatively) exaggerated manner. When he spoke, Severus could catch the slightest bit of slur underneath them. "I couldn't find Cissa. So I checked the wards. And I found this!" 

Severus came and stood beside the blonde, pretending to examine the exit to the passageway. His mind whirled behind his stony expression. Narcissa had been missing since before Lucius knew of this security breach.

"I wonder who could've done this?" Lucius mused.

"You said Narcissa was missing?" Severus asked lowly, hoping Lucius wouldn't remember that the potions master himself was missing too.

Lucius hummed, and his gaze sharpened. "You weren't there either," he said, his voice raising at the end as if he were asking for an explanation.

"Drank too much water," Severus grimaced. "You know I detest alcohol." Lucius sharp expression softened, but Severus could still see traces of doubt left. So Severus added. "I wasn't gone for long, remember? I was beside you for most of the revel." Lucius seemed to accept that, and he turned back to the entrance. 

"Why would Narcissa open up this tunnel without telling me?" Lucius said. "It doesn't make sense."

Severus hesitated. Then he pushed down a small niggling seed of guilt, and he replied, "Perhaps, Lucius, you are looking at the wrong context. It doesn't make sense for her to lie if she were fully loyal and open to you."

Lucius' head whipped around. "Surely you aren't implying..." he trailed off. The seed had been planted, though, and Severus could see it grow in Lucius' silver eyes. Severus subdued his urge to smirk. He didn't even have to prove his point; Lucius would fill in the details himself.

Severus murmured, "Wasn't it her cousin who turned traitor last month?" Lucius frowned and clenched his jaw. The sapling had sprouted and spread in its roots. Lucius wouldn't be able to shake off his doubts now. And the more he suspected Narcissa, the less time he would have to doubt Severus.

Then Lucius shook his head. "No," he said firmly, "She must have a good reason. I must go and talk to her." Then Lucius paused. "Severus, be a dear, and take care of our guests will you?"

Severus could do nothing but agree stoically. Once Lucius was out of sight, Severus closed his eyes. Of course. The Malfoys might seem deceptively cool towards each other, even to Severus who knew them better than many others, but they _did_ marry for love.

 _Still_ , Severus thought, _suspicion doesn't leave quick_. Severus had got to Lucius first. He still had plenty of plausible deniability—he just needed to stay aware of any signs that Narcissa knew of his deception.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was a dangerous woman. Underneath her pretty looks and dainty manners, the cover of a perfect pureblood wife, daughter, mother, lay the mind of a dragon in all its ferocity and ruthlessness and possessiveness. Regulus knew very well the lengths she would go to protect people and things she lay claim to—after all, once, he had been one of them. 

"Cissa," Regulus breathed. Right now he was invading her home, without invitation, and he was scared. He was terrified. In fact, he would prefer to go back to the balcony and fling himself into the revel instead of explaining himself to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. "I can explain."

"Of course you can, Regulus, my love," she said, her smile widening to show gleaming white teeth. "It isn't everyday I find my dead cousin, cavorting with blood traitors, running around my husband's halls. I would feel quite slighted if I didn't get an explanation. Tell me now, have you abandoned our lord?"

The blood drained from Regulus' face as he fumbled to answer in a manner that wouldn't end with him in the Malfoy dungeons. _Do something_ , his mind screamed distantly at Harry. "I...uh, see..."

"My lady," said Harry, his voice pitched lower, and Regulus watched in shock as Harry dipped into a bow, holding Narcissa's hand. His cousin pulled her hand from his grip, scowling, but Harry seemed not to mind at all, going by the widening of his rakish smile. 

"I shall not be touched by those who find company of mudbloods and muggles," she sniffed, "Mr. Potter." 

Harry chuckled. "You will find, Lady Malfoy, that I am not James Potter," he smirked and lifted his head high enough to let the green of his eyes shine through.

"That isn't possible," gasped Narcissa, and Regulus knew the split second calculation that she'd done. After Charlus Potter's death last month, there simply were no more Potter's other than James left who would share the bloodline strongly enough to have Harry's looks. Moreover, she had been to school with James and Lily. She definitely would have recognized his eyes.

"It always amuses me when wizarding folk say anything's impossible when they are constantly surrounded by magic making possible innumerable impossible feats," smiled Harry. "To answer your question, I am a time traveler. One who knows of Draco's fate if the Dark Lord's regime continues. I've seen it, and I am sure," Harry grimaced here, "you would not want it to pass." Regulus commended Harry on his approach. Draco was one of the only things that might make Narcissa listen.

Narcissa stood still in shock. "But how?"

"Cissa," said Regulus, stepping forward bravely, his voice lilting and soft. "I wished on my star." Eyes wide, Narcissa stared at him. Star wishes were something that the Black family passed down in myths. He still remembered the first time he'd learnt of them. Andromeda had been braiding his hair, at that time reaching the lacy waistline of his dress. Sirius, for one of those rare times, was seated beside them and not sulking. Cissa had turned around at the piano, and Bella had leaned against the doorframe to listen, despite having heard it before. The soft summer sun had streamed through the high arches, warming his pale limbs. They're special, Andromeda had told them, and they only come to very special people. Every Black is named after the stars, for we are one of the few who can summon starlight to bend space, time and magic to our purpose when we wish for something hard enough. And when our wish is capable of changing our world forever. For the better.

"Your star wish?" whispered Narcissa. "What did you wish for?" 

"The Dark Lord's demise," said Regulus, grimly. Narcissa gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Do you know what Horcruxes are?" he asked.

Narcissa stood straighter. "Abominations," she spat. "Pieces of soul tethered to inanimate objects to the purposes of immortality. _Wrong_. Anyone pursuing them is worse than muggles and mudbloods." She paused and looked at Regulus. "You mean to say... The Dark Lord..."

"Multiple of them, Cissa," whispered Regulus. "Say would you follow such a lord?"

Any hint of color rushed away from her ivory, and she turned sharply on her heel. "We mustn't talk of such things here. Everything has ears."

She lead them through a few halls, all with bare walls and cold carpets, and stopped at a ornate door. "Through here," she motioned, putting her hand on the handle. The door flew open and they followed her into a sitting room and onto heavy silver couches. "These are my rooms," she explained. "There are no places more discreet. Now," she turned toward Harry. "What was that bit about Draco?" 

"In my timeline," started Harry, seemingly unaffected. "Voldyshorts assigned Draco to assassinate Dumbledore and find a way into Hogwarts as repayment for one of Lucius' failings. If he failed, Voldy threatened to kill you and Lucius." Harry shrugged and both Narcissa and Regulus winced. "What I mean to point out is that Voldy cares nothing about your family. Lucius messes up once, steps a bit out of line, knowingly or not, Voldy has no compunctions harming you or your son to satisfy his ego. And Draco never did grow a stomach for torture, so he does make quite a shit Death Eater if you ask me."

"That convinces me of nothing, but the fact that I have to ensure that Draco knows enough to survive," sniffed Narcissa, though he could see uncertainty seep into her eyes. 

"Come now, Cissa," he cajoled. "Are you going to make Draco bow down to a man willing to make horcruxes? Seal off all his choices before he turns two?"

Narcissa looked away from his face. "Why should I listen to a traitor?"

"Because," said Regulus, surprised at how true his words came out, "you love me. I'm still your cousin, Cissa. I'm still the same little boy you defending against Bella. Besides, didn't you always want to be a part of a star wish?"

Harry muttered something uncomplimentary behind Regulus, but he ignored him.

The harsh edges fell off Narcissa's face, giving way to a wry expression. "Turning you in now would be condemning you to a fate worse than death," she sighed, pacing across the room. Regulus fervently hoped that didn't happen. "Very well. I will hold my tongue. For now. But," she held up a hand to stem any expressions of gratitude, "we will talk later, and you will explain to me what you were doing in the Manor. And I will then decide what I want to do." She gave pinned him and Harry under a predator's gaze. "Know, if I feel slighted, I shall make you rue being born, am I understood?" Both men gave affirmatives.

Harry coughed slightly and spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "We've five minutes to get out of here, Regulus." Ah shit. They both knew there was no way they would make it all the way to the grounds in five, even if they dashed. They didn't even know how to get there. Harry tugged on his sleeve to get Regulus' attention back. "Ask you cousin," he hissed.

"Cissa, could you get us out of here?" Regulus asked. 

Narcissa tiled her head. "You cannot go back the way you came in?"

"We got lost," Regulus offered. "That's why we were near the ballroom.

She looked at them both and gave a sharp nod. "Follow me then," she said, pushing a piece of wall on her left, and opening a small doorway. If Severus were here, Regulus mused, he would have to bend over. As it is Harry stooped slightly. Both Narcissa and Regulus stepped through easily. They entered a room with five doors. "I have a permanent floo hooked up to the Black property in France. The one with the vineyard." She traced the Black crest on the centre door, and it opened to a room witha single fireplace holding green flame. 

"Paranoid much cousin?" joked Regulus, slightly unnerved by the amount of protections she walked them through to get to the fireplace. 

She paused and looked at Regulus. "Not in the least. This is an exit that Lucius has no control over, and no knowledge about. I would like to keep it that way."

Suddenly, a house elf popped into existence beside Narcissa, twisting its ears and banging its head on the ground. "Twinky is sorry, Mistress! Master Lucius is coming! He be calling for Mistress! Twinky cannot stop him from seeing the entrance! Mistress must hurry!" As Twinky spoke, noise started filtering the hallway outside Narcissa's sitting room. 

"Narcisssssaaaa!" The tapping of a cane followed Lucius' loud slurred call.

"Is he inebriated?" whispered Regulus.

Narcissa turned around, looking truly panicked. "Once you reach, use the other floo, you can apparate to Britain from the footstep. Go!" Harry was already moving towards the fire.

"Quickly!" gasped Narcissa, pushing Regulus sharply towards the floo. "Go!"

Behind her, Twinky wrung her hands. Lucius' clicking footsteps became louder, his calls voices closer. "Go! GO! GO!!" she cried, and Harry disappeared in a flash of green and black. Regulus followed him, but then he turned around and pulled his cousin into a quick tight hug. Her snow white hand gently stroked his hair once, and tucked his face deeper into the crook of her shoulder and neck, her skin warm and soft. She squeezed him once and smiled. She hadn't smiled that genuinely at him, at anyone really, since forever. He hadn't even noticed how much he had missed it, missed her, missed family, until now.

And as the fire whisked him away to France, Regulus found that he had found something on their excursion after all. Something he hadn't known he'd been looking for, but something indeed.

* * *

_Cousin._

_Hare-brained of you to risk staying abroad, but not bad. Good of you to inform me. I'll be there.  
_ _I was wondering if we could get those bakeries you loved so much as a child? Just for past memories' sake. At lunch.  
_ _The traveler is invited along, of course._

_Stay safe._


	5. Beyond Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: reference to deadnaming and a transphobic family member.

_Syrup of Hellebore--one drop, two drops, three, drops..._

As he counted, Severus could feel his hand shake in the low green glow his cauldron was. His quarters were quiet. He was alone. Where were they? Surely Severus would have known if they'd been caught. Severus didn't care... _he didn't_. He just wanted to know if his cover was blown that's all.

_Frogs legs--crushed over the pot..._

A burst of steam rose up from the rim of his cauldron, and Severus cursed. His aim was a little off. Lord, he hadn't seen Lucius that drunk since he'd left Hogwarts. It must have rattled him. Must have. Seeing the composed Malfoy patriarch stumbling around and calling for his wife would've rattled anyone. Severus wasn't anything special.

_Now stir to the left, watch the flame, mustn't get too hot._

He jerked his hand too hard, and the cauldron teetered dangerously to the right. A splash of brown sizzled on the floor, eating through stone with alarming speed. His chest tightened. Where _was_ Regulus? No, he wasn't worried, he didn't worry. In the distance a bloodcurdling scream sounded, it was that muggle, the muggle, how could Severus stand there and watch them do that?

_Lower the heat, add some salt_.

It could have been Lily. Lily, Lily, his dear Lily. Why didn't you stop them Severus? she asked in his mind. You're just like them, just like them. _No he would never_. A monster, she called him. No he wasn't like that. _He wasn't_. He'd renounced them for her, hadn't he? they were the monsters not him. He didn't want to remember the softness in Lucius' eyes when he'd first held Draco. The warmth in his hands when he'd welcomed Severus into his home and heart. The coldness in his voice if he found Severus' betrayal. That wasn't Lucius. He wasn't spying on a friend, he was spying on a monster, That was someone else, someone else he knew. _He was doing it for Lily, couldn't she see_? No, she snorted. Not for me. For Black. You were doing it for Black. No no no nonono. _All for Lily, only for Lily._ The rest of the world was unworthy, dirty, useless. Yet, came her ruthless voice. You dither from reporting to Dumbledore. Nonono shut up shut up shutup. How does that help me?

With a soundless cry of rage Severus whirled around sweeping everything off the table beside him and tipping over the sizzling cauldron. Everything was silent for a moment before the stone floor started dissolving and cracking.

He wasn't avoiding Dumbledore because the old man would say Regulus and Harry weren't worth risking Order members for. He was waiting for all the information, goddammit. _Why weren't they here yet_?

With dispassionate eyes, he watched the efforts of his past hour sizzle merrily away. He'd have to start the brew again. And buy a new iron cauldron.

* * *

The cobblestone street brimmed with color and people. The sun illuminated the metal letters above shops, casting small shadows on the ground, warming clothes and skin alike. Around them people chattered, English blending with French accents and often other languages. Place Cachèe, the French equivalent of Diagon Alley, had known war, but their war had ended almost four decades ago now, and beyond the occasional decrepit building and scorch mark, it looked untouched by the terror and violence hanging over Britain.

Beside him, Harry rubbed at his forehead, his eyes slightly red, but when Regulus'd asked about it, Harry'd blown him off. So Regulus had brought him here, in hopes that the merriness of the French would rub off on them. It was working. For Regulus at least.

They were supposed to meet Narcissa at the cafè just around the corner, right there. As they pushed open the door, bells chimed above them. The man behind the counter boomed a French greeting at them both, enthusiastically. Catching sight of the blueberry scones behind the glass screen, Regulus distractedly greeted the man back. He'd love the blueberry scones from this cafè as a child. Narcissa too. He bought a bag full of them, and strolled over to the table Harry had grabbed for them.

"Here, try these." Regulus pushed a brown paper bag towards Harry, and they both helped themselves to a scone each.

Harry hummed in delight, and Regulus grinned in childish delight and bounced in his chair. "You like them?"

"Hard not to," replied Harry. "You think she will show?"

Regulus scoffed. "Of course, she will show. She's never been able to say no to me." Then he grinned again. It felt like he couldn't stop grinning. There was just something about this street that made him feel like a child again, waiting for the sisters to finish up their shopping while he and Sirius wrecked havoc in the shops.

Harry grunted and they both swiped seconds from the scones as they waited for her to get there. Twice, a blonde woman walked through the door and Regulus would get excited it was his cousin, only to have his hopes dashed. But the third time, some ten minutes later, he wasn't let down, and there stood Narcissa, in a gray travelling robe, glass drops like icicles hanging from her ears. He stood up and waved his hands about, calling her name. With a look of disdain, she floated over to their table, snagging a third wooden chair to sit on. She couldn't quite hide the surprise and pleasure in her face when she caught sight of the bluberry scones all over Regulus and Harry's mouths and hands. And the bag with more of them.

Her face instantly softened. "We used to love those things," she smiled, and extended her hand for some.

"We did," he agreed. A pang of nostalgia left him breathless. With the sun shining across Narcissa's blonde coils and the hustle of Montmartre, it felt as if nothing had changed in the last decade.

"You stayed over here last night?" she asked taking a scone.

"Most neutral and discreet place we could've met," explained Regulus, knowing he had her approval when her mouth flicked upwards. "And Harry tires easily. You got my owl alright?"

"Naturally, brother mine" smiled Narcissa. "I'm here aren't I?"

Throughout their exchange, Harry stayed silent. Probably not to break the fragile accord between the two cousins, Regulus thought. Or perhaps he had no interest and was simply waiting to go home.

After she'd polished off three scones, she patted her mouth with a napkin and wordlessly erected a sound barrier around them.

"You said you would explain." She raised an eyebrow.

And so Regulus explained. He started at the very beginning when the Dark Lord had borrowed Kreacher and he'd come back to tell Regulus of what he'd seen and heard. His research on the Horcruxes. The way they bastardized magic to their own purposes. Their villification in the Black library. The splitting of sanity along with the soul. His suicide mission, the revelation, and the shimmer of light that had brought Harry to him.

Narcissa listened quietly, but at the first mention of Harry she turned to the third occupant of their table.

"You said you knew my son, Mr. Potter," she said, as if she were asking a question.

"Yes, Lady Malfoy," replied Harry quietly, playing for all intents and purposes, the role of a meek halfblood, just like Narcissa would like to see him as. That should have pleased Regulus, but he just wanted to shake Harry out of it. 

"How did you know him?"

"I almost killed him once," he said quietly, and Regulus held back a gasp. _Idiot Gryffindor what was he doing_? "But, then," Harry lifted his head, "he saved my life, with no expectation of reward." Regulus took it back, Harry was definitely a Slytherin. He'd just implied that he owed her son both his life and his respect.

Narcissa's eyes widened slightly, and then she looked down at her fingers folding and unfolding her paper napkin.

"I thought about the little you two told me last night. Especially about," she grimaced, "what the Dark Lord's reign would mean for Draco." When she spoke next, her voice held fire and daggers. "If what you say about horcruxes is correct that I have no choice but to help you. I will not condemn Draco to follow a man who cannot even take care of his own soul and sanity."

She sighed and looked up. "It may entail great danger, but Blacks stand with family. And I will stand by my cousin."

"What about Bella?" asked Regulus, unable to hold back his curiosity. "She's family too."

She tilted her head, and let her hair cover her eyes. "She hasn't acted like it for a long time now," she whispered. "How easily she threw Andromeda aside. How eager she was to go on that raid meant to kill Andromeda. How vile she was towards you, ever since.." she waved her hands around "...you know." Regulus did know. Bella had taken his coming out the hardest, refusing to refer to him as anything but a girl.

"And I fear," she sighed, "Bella has started succumbing to the family madness. We've seen traces of it since forever, but its been acting up so much more since she married Rodolphus."

She shook her head and picked up his hand, turning it over in her own. "No, Reg," she said, "You are my family. I've always looked out for you, even when Sirius wouldn't. Especially when he wouldn't."

Regulus felt moisture build up behind his eyelids. She had. She'd always cursed everyone who was unkind to Regulus. She'd always brought him back sweets from Hogsmeade. She'd always defend him, comfort him, sneak out after curfew to tuck him into bed on days he was feeling particularly bad.

She gave a watery smile (or as watery as he'd seen a smile on her face ever get). "I love you Regulus. And I support you. Always."

Regulus had to take a moment to compose himself before they proceeded to lay out the specifics. As if Harry was waiting for just this sort of reconciliation, he jumped in and asked Narcissa to take an oath, worded just right, to prevent her from betraying them. After Narcissa (surprisingly) accepted, Harry laid out all they knew about the diary and horcruxes in general. 

"It should be in his study, or his personal vault," Narcissa said. "My husband wouldn't dare keeping it anywhere else." She nodded. "I can retrieve it."

Harry stood up. "We'll owl you." 

Regulus smiled at Narcissa. "Thank you, Cissa," he murmured. 

Narcissa examined his face closely and then returned his smile. "Actually Regulus, I saw an antique shop on my way here. Would you fancy some shopping?" Regulus paused. He could. He could go shopping with Narcissa again. He could eat scones, play quidditch, run around the streets--do everything he'd willingly given up when he entered that cave in Dartford. He was alive. Living. Not dead. Alive. It hit him hard and left him breathless and delighted. So delighted. 

"Lead the way, coz," Regulus laughed, pushing his chair back and bounding out of the cafe, waiting for the other two to follow him. Dark Lords could wait. He was going to catch up with with his favorite cousin.

* * *

It was after curfew. Nostalgia floated through Harry for a short second. Here he was, twenty three and still sneaking about Hogwarts halls after dark. Delight coursed through Regulus.

The halls were silent in stark contrast to Snape' rooms. When Regulus and he had returned from France, well into late evening, they'd found Snape sitting in front of his fire, twirling a bottle of Ogden's around his fingers. If it weren't for his red shot eyes, Harry would've thought Snape was simply indulging in a nightcap.

Without looking at the two men in his rooms, Snape said, "So you're both alive then." His tone made Harry feel to inches tall. Sometimes even he, someone who had seen Snape's dying moments and his most treasured memories, forgot that Snape was just a human despite his stone cold act. It was apparent that Snape had stayed up to determine that fact, and that he'd been drinking during it. "Did you at least find the diary?" Snape continued, sounding as if he could care less about the answer.

Regulus in turn tried to pacify Snape with some answer or the other. Harry could've told Regulus that his attempt wouldn't work--no attempt that acknowledged Snape was hurt would--but he was too busy feeling terrible himself. As Snape turned his infamous vitriol upon Regulus, they devolved into a loud fight, and Harry took the chance to escape. If Regulus was trying to convince Snape that Snape cared about anyone but Lily, Harry had no interest staying for the backlash.

He had better things to do.

So here he was, spelled invisible sitting in the astronomy tower, alternately watching the stars and remembering the last night he'd been here. It had been nearly six years and still, Harry thought he would never forget the way Draco's hand had shook and Dumbledore's expression when he begged Snape to kill him. Lost in his thoughts, he never heard the arrival of another person in his periphery.

"Beautiful night, isn't it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry froze. For a second he'd thought Dumbledore's voice would laugh, and tell Harry it was all a dream. That he'd not actually die, it was just a ploy, Harry, my boy, I just went into hiding so we could secure Professor Snape's position in the Death Eater ranks, Harry, my boy, I'm so sorry for making you sacrifice yourself, I always knew you would survive, Harry, my boy, you did well, I'm so proud of you, you did so good, Harry, my boy...

Rather the voice continued, "Were your world's stars just as beautiful as ours?"

No, Harry, realized, Dumbledore is alive, I'm in the past, he doesn't know me. He forced all of his muscles to unlock one by one, and then quickly put a shoddy glamour on his eyes and dropped the invisibility spell. It wouldn't hold up for very long, but Harry only needed it to fool Dumbledore long enough to escape his proximity.

"Now, my boy," said Dumbledore, "none of that please, we both know you aren't James Potter, are you?" Panic spread through his mind.

"What are you talking about Headmaster? I don't understand." He tried hard to imitate the voice he'd heard his father use in penseive memories.

"Come now, my boy," Dumbledore mused, and Harry could actually hear the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. "I could always just ask James Potter tomorrow whether he was sitting in the astronomy tower?" Harry cursed internally, but he dropped the glamour. He had to admit his effort to disguise himself was terrible at best. Just Dumbledore's presence brought up so much past hurt and anger that Harry couldn't think properly. He hadn't wanted to face his mentor until much later, but it seemed he would have no choice now.

"How much did Snape tell you?" he asked, looking disinterested

"Not much. But," Dumbledore looked at Harry, "I am fully capable of filling in the blanks." Harry didn't doubt it.

"For example," the Headmaster continued, "Severus told me you were hunting down artifacts that would ensure his survival. I examined all kinds of magic that would do so, and I found one answer that Mr. Riddle himself would've also found in the Hogwarts library while he was a student. Do you know what that is?"

Harry didn't answer. He'd relied on the Headmaster finding out this information on his own, he reminded himself. If harry had said anything, Dumbledore might have suspected him, but this way, the Headmaster was able to reach the truth all by himself. This was good, he told himself. Then why did his stomach churn?

"I see that you do," observed Dumbledore. "This is very vile magic that you seek to eradicate Mr. Potter. Yet still, you've done it once already haven't you?" Harry observed the way the moonlight fell across the stone in front of him and pushed down the cloying dread that reared its head.

Dumbledore didn't wait for him to answer. "Then I thought, if you seek to destroy Voldemort and all his horcruxes, why would you want Severus to keep this a secret from me? Most everyone who fight against Voldemort would come to me for help if they set out on such a task." Dumbledore's eyes shined in the moonlight and the sick feeling in Harry spread faster.

"Regulus didn't trust you, Headmaster, surely you understand that?" mumbled Harry, not taking his eyes off the floor. "He is a Black after all."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, and I am proud of him for it. To be a Black, yet renounce their ideals, and in such a daring manner--I daresay there will be few who do not respect him if they learn of his deeds." Dumbledore said, referring to Regulus' actions in the cave.

"However, that wasn't it. You were afraid of me. Of my involvement. Why, I wondered." Dumbledore took out his glasses and sat down next to Harry to rub them. "Why were you afraid of interacting with me? Why when you saw me right now, was your reaction one of panic?" Dumbledore's glasses glinted silver as he arranged them on his nose. "I think its because you hate me, no?"

Harry spluttered. What?

"Well at least you have conflicted feelings. You knew me quite well--you confirmed that much when you recognized me by my voice alone," smiled the Headmaster sadly. "I thought it was I who found out about the horcruxes in your timeline. No one else knows Tom quite as well to track his steps to uncover such knowledge. No one else even knows the connection between Tom and Voldemort. Only I. I thought perhaps, you hated me because I set the burden of destroying all of his horcruxes on you. And you are so young. I thought you resent me for it." Dumbledore chuckled wearily. Harry felt his neck tingle. Dumbledore had once again, without even knowing Harry, seen right through him. People who thought him omniscient weren't that far off the mark honestly. But then he noticed the words Dumbledore had used. _Thought_? "But then I felt your scar here. Such a Dark malevolent presence it has. And I see yet again I didn't have the whole picture." His eyes burned through Harry. "You were a horcrux. Maybe, you are still a horcrux." 

Harry stilled. "I died to get rid of that taint on my soul. _I died, do you understand_?" The words ripped out of him were guttural. He felt horrified. "I'm not a horcrux anymore. I'm not. I admit I was avoiding you because I didn't know how to deal with the fact that the man I loved so much directed me to my death, and didn't even tell me himself, but never that. Not that. How dare you imply I would lie about Voldemort's death to keep myself alive?" He stood up, burning inside. _He wasn't a horcrux, goddammit_. But Dumbledore had been correct once before, what if he was right now? What if he was a horcrux? He couldn't be. _He could not be_!

"If you died," asked Dumbledore, his voice quiet, "How are you still alive?"

Harry felt everything in him drain. Of course this Dumbledore wasn't his Dumbledore. This Dumbledore had just found out about horcruxes. He didn't know everything that happened. "Because I gathered the hallows. The wand, the cloak, the ring. All three of them." His voice shook with emotion. This is why he didn't want to see Dumbledore. He could get away with only giving Regulus half the information, but Dumbledore would drag out the specifics, and force Harry to _deal_ with things. 

"If you were the Master of Death, Mr. Potter, my wand would not work as well for me anymore. But it works just the same." Dumbledore rose, suspicion leaking at least onto his aged face. What if he didn't believe Harry? Would he kill Harry here? Right now?

"Because I gave it up," replied Harry, his heart in his throat. "I didn't want that kind of power. I didn't want to be Harry Potter, the wielder of the Elder Wand, or Harry Potter, the Master of Death. All I ever wanted was to be an ordinary boy. Just Harry."

Dumbledore shook his head gravely, "I cannot believe that. No one would willingly give up that much power. That is the essence of holding the hallows. They stop you from giving them up." 

"Are you going to kill me now, headmaster?" Harry asked in a shaky voice. He'd always known that Dumbledore was a war general. But never before had he been someone expendable, someone who Dumbledore did not hold great affection for. How could he convince Dumbledore not to kill him? He doubted he could outlast him if it came down to wands. "Would you kill me before all the horcruxes are destroyed? Would you risk losing any of my knowledge that could make the difference between Voldemort's death or the ruin of the wizarding world?"

Dumbledore's face grew aggrieved. "Alas. You are right. I can not risk losing your knowledge." The elder wand steadily kept pointing at Harry's heart. "But I cannot risk leaving you, and thus any part of Voldemort, alive either. I truly am sorry, my boy."

Harry's head whirled. There were ten feet between him the ledge and twenty between him and the door on the other side. He wouldn't make it. "What if," Harry started, feeling the idea solidify further in his mind as he aired it. "What if I promised you, that if you still thought I was a horcrux by the time we destroyed all the others, I would willingly walk to my death again?" He paused. "And this time without the hallows."

Dumbledore hummed and then nodded his head slowly. "An unbreakable vow?" _Crap_. He couldn't swear an unbreakable vow. He didn't actually want to die! What to do, what to do....he cleared his throat then, and then shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have to admit, that in such times, I am a bit leery to swear such a vow, headmaster. What happens if I am not a horcrux, and you die before you can release me from my vow? Surely, headmaster, there must be another way! Can't you can rely on Snape to keep an eye on me?" Harry besought, "You can feel my magic. It's not like I can best you in a direct conflict anyhow. I'm only twenty three!" Dumbledore's wand lowered a fraction, and he looked conflicted. 

_Come on professor_ , prayed Harry, _you always trust so easily. Let this work in my favor for once, Please please please_.

The elder wand disappeared back into a starry yellow sleeve. "Very well," Dumbledore sighed. "I have not the heart to murder young men in cold blood." He turned away and walked to the door. He paused for a second. "But trust me, Mr. Potter. I shall be keeping an eye on you. I will not allow for any possibility of Voldemort's survival."

Behind him, Harry's knees turned liquid. _Oh God. Oh dear Godric_. It wasn't the fact that he stared death in the face that rattled Harry: he did that on a daily basis. But the fact that his dead mentor had threatened him.... 

He gathered his thoughts and pushed all his feelings to the back of his head. He didn't think he could talk himself out another encounter like this. He didn't think he could see Dumbledore again and not break down. 

It was time to leave Hogwarts.

But first. His feet carried him to the seventh floor. _One, two, three_. The door opened to a familiar room, and Harry felt numbness set in. He remembered heat and screams and the scent of a classmate burning in this room. He didn't know when he'd actively considering Regulus' quest to bring down Voldemort his own. (But he supposed, when someone defined half their lives defined by killing Voldemort, it was very easy to slip into the role). He pushed forwards. He had a diadem to find.

* * *

Severus stared at the man in front of him. Potter smelled of spellfire, and his hair teemed with dust. The man was wearing a small silk pouch on his belt that hadn't been there before. Severus had half a mind to just turn and walk away from their conversation. Potter looked like a maniac.

"Leave Hogwarts?"

The time traveler made a sound of impatience. "Yes leave Hogwarts. I need you to help us find a place to move into."

Severus closed his eyes and re-centered himself. "What do I get in return?"

Potter leaned forward, a smug expression on his face. He looked too much like James Potter when he smirked. "I won't tell Regulus that you told Dumbledore everything he told you in confidence"

Other than a slight flicker of his mouth, Severus allowed no sign that he'd been caught by surprise. "And why would he believe you?"

"Oh please Snape," Potter rolled his eyes, "we both know Regulus thinks I am a gift from the stars, and all that. He follows me around like an overeager puppy, even when I'm short with him. Why wouldn't he?"

Severus weighed his options. He could give them Spinner's End to live in. That way he would still have full access to them, and Regulus wouldn't be mad at him. _Why do you care if Regulus is mad at you_? a little voice in his mind asked him. Let the brat tell him whatever he wants. Severus pushed the voice down.

"I have a muggle property in Cokeworth that you could use," he said. Yes Spinner's End would be the perfect solution. Dumbledore would approve. 

Something in his face or his voice must have given his thoughts away, for Potter shook his head and said, "Only if you don't tell Dumbledore where we are or let him know that you know where we are."

Severus let himself feel a moment of disbelief. He knew Potter couldn't help the lack of intelligence his father passed down, but even he had to see how _stupid_ that request was. "Of course," he agreed easily. It wasn't as if Potter could stop Severus from relaying intelligence for Dumbledore. He spied against the Dark Lord for Merlin sake; he could lie to Harry Potter in his sleep.

"I mean it, Snape. If you promise to keep our secret this time, _for real_ , I'll tell you anything you want to know. Even how my mum--Lily--died."

For a gut wrenching moment, the whole world stopped. Lily...Good Lily...His Lily. Died. She died. He couldn't save her. He shivered.

Potter's lips were moving, Severus noted distantly. He couldn't save Lily.

Lily. Suddenly Potter's voice came rushing back in.

"...can save Lily, Snape. I can help you. Much more surely than Dumbledore. I know the future. And I have a vested interest in seeing my mother live, Snape."

He remembered the terror and the helplessness of the night when Dumbledore had let Lupin and Black get away with almost murder. That was certainly true. All of his allegiance towards Dumbledore only came from his quest to save Lily.

"Think about it Snape," Potter pleaded. 

Potter wouldn't go to such lengths if he didn't desperately need Severus' help. And why wouldn't he? Regulus couldn't use any of the Black properties. The mutt was the head of the house, and Regulus wasn't going to risk running into them. Potter had no contacts in this time. Potter didn't want Dumbledore to know where he was going. No one else knew of Potter or Regulus' existence.

And he could save Lily.

"Why now, Potter?" Severus asked, the tremor in his voice barely audible. The request was quite abrupt. Potter hadn't mentioned any such idea before he wandered out of Severus' rooms this night.

Potter's eyes were wide, guileless. "Because Dumbledore almost killed me, tonight." Severus almost jerked back before he controlled himself. "He theorized, wrongly and on incomplete information, that I needed to die to kill Voldemort. So he tried to kill me. And here we are." Potter shrugged as if he hadn't almost died just hours ago. 

Severus shook aside the vague disbelief (Dumbledore killing Potter? When he hadn't even killed Grindelwald?) and focused on what Potter had said. Potter didn't know that his proposition had another benefit for Severus: saving Potter's--the older Potter's--son could rid him of a life debt. 

And Lily... well if the brat offered a surer option to save Lily's life, Severus would take it. 

"You have yourself a deal, Potter."

* * *

"They've left Hogwarts?"

"Yes headmaster. They did not inform where they were going."

"I thought we agreed to keep an eye on them, didn't we?"

"I didn't expect them to leave just yet headmaster. But I am still in contact with them, by owl."

"Hmmmmm."

"I am sorry, headmaster"

"Never you mind, my boy. It was my fault. I trusted them to stay in close contact with you for a bit longer."

"Why is it so important for me to be close to them?"

"All in good time, my boy. Promise me one thing?"

"Anything that would help keep Lily safe."

"Don't let Mr. Potter disappear. I have reason to believe that he is hiding something. Something important to Voldemort's downfall. We will need to confront him as soon as his and Regulus' quest is completed."

"Didn't you say he was working to defeat the Dark Lord himself too? Why would he hide something so integral?"

"Guilt works in mysterious and convoluted ways. Selfishness, in predictable and ruinous ones."

"What does that mean?"

"I think Mr. Potter may see all of his efforts dashed due to one moment of selfishness. Men like to hide their shame, my boy. And if my suspicions are correct, his selfishness may have lead to his failure once before. I will not see it be done again."


	6. Spinner's End

"More tea? Would Master's friend like toast?"

Feeling slightly unreal, Severus turned down Regulus' elf, Kreacher, and watched him trot off to Regulus' end of the table. It had been just three days since they'd "moved base," as Potter called it, to Cokesworth. Spinner's End. When Tobias left him Spinner's End, mid-seventh year, Severus had taken one long look at the sorry rundown muggle house that witnessed his childhood pain and vowed never to come live in such a house again. He'd own a mansion, he told himself. He'd be important. He'd be famous. Magical. Powerful. Worthy. Everything his father had told him he could never be.

And here he was. Sleeping in his old room, eating at his family's table, watching house elves cook in his mother's kitchen. But, in a funny way, his vow stayed unbroken—courtesy of one Regulus Black who, in the manner of a pureblood accustomed to luxury and grandness, had directed Mipky and Kreacher into redecorating with copious amounts of wizard space. Spinner's End looked nothing like Spinner's End. Spinner's End felt nothing like Spinner's End either. Broken handles, grimy floorboards, mothball scents all gave way to sparkling banisters, sparkling windows, velvet curtains. Yesterday, he came downstairs to find new antique couches surrounding a crystal table. The day before he'd wandered through a new door skirting the stairs to find a grand piano and a glass wall enchanted to look out over a Scottish meadow. His own room was two sizes bigger, and if he hadn't found the elves halfway through it, they'd have added a canopy to his bed too. And he was fairly certain that the kitchen used to have only enough room for two people, not a bar and a dozen cupboards.

The biggest change, he thought, was the new aura that enveloped the house. It was positively...domestic. Yes. Domestic.

Take right now for example. Severus sipped at his tea and enjoyed his bacon, warm and crisp, Regulus sat to his right, reading the _Daily Prophet_. A fork with a bit of egg flailed as he announced some news or the other that excited him. It really was too easy to make Regulus happy. Across from him, Potter dragged his eggs around the plate, fidgeting as he thought about something. Occasionally, he would catch Severus' eye and nod at him (though what he was nodding at, Severus had no idea). It was almost as if they lived together (they did.) and they were friends (were they?) and Severus wasn't a death eater (a reformed death eater). Not in a thousand years Severus would've dreamed up such a future for himself. Wealth and power and death, yes. But not this.

Pushing aside his thoughts, Severus got up and dumped his plate in the sink.

"Say, Snape, when do you have classes till today?" That was Potter.

"Why?"

"Well Regulus told you we couldn't find the diary right?" Severus grunted. "But we did, um, find an ally..." Potter trailed off as if he expected Severus to rebuke him. Severus decided to oblige him.

"Yes Regulus did tell me, though he wouldn't tell me which Death Eater you both decided was a good person to share your deepest darkest secrets with."

"Well, we're supposed to meet them today." That was Regulus finally entering the discussion.

"Not here," immediately replied Severus, shrugging on his teaching robes. "I am not going to risk my neck on one of your mindless, reckless, hare-brained plans."

"Yes, but, trust us Snape, she wouldn't say anything," said Regulus, approaching him.

"I'm not inviting just anyone to a meeting plotting against the Dark Lord on a property that can be traced back to..." Severus paused and then narrowed his eyes. "She?"

"It's Narcissa Malfoy," blurted Potter. "I told her how much danger following the Dark Lord puts Draco in."

"And she is a Black," added Regulus as if it were any justification. It was a justification. Against Narcissa Malfoy helping them

"You are fools," hissed Severus. "She's Lucius Malfoy's _wife_. If you think she will just walk away from her husband, you both have less brains then my first year Gryffindors!"

"She'll do it for her son," stated Potter, crossing his arms. "And for a cousin she feels protective towards. And for her principles."

"Her principles?" sneered Severus. "She's a pureblood, Potter. Wake up."

Potter opened his mouth to argue against Severus, but Regulus kicked him under the table, and he shut his mouth. . A Black family secret? Why did Potter know then? Severus shut away a burst of jealousy.

"The first two then," said Regulus, and looked at Severus meaningfully. Severus paused to weigh Narcissa's loyalties. It was well known in the Slytherin commons that anyone who upset the youngest Black cousin dealt with Narcissa Black's infamous blood curses.

And Draco...Severus had brewed the potion to ensure Draco's conception. He'd been there for his birth, and for Lucius when Narcissa had won the battle of how to raise Draco. Narcissa loved her son more than Lucius loved his politics. Together...

"You may be correct," said Severus slowly. "But I will meet her first. And she will have to vow not to reveal my identity. Our first meeting will not be here. At four. Hog's Head. Table nine."

Severus suppressed his twitching lips when Regulus cheered and Potter sputtered in surprise. Someone made a bet. Domestic, indeed.

* * *

Regulus leaned over and dropped four shiny sickles on the grubby bar. "Two butterbeers, please." His hood dropped lower on his head, completely obscuring his mouth. "And Table 9."

Beside him Harry, wearing a similar hood, surveyed the interior of Hog's Head while they waited. The short man who'd taken their order returned in a couple minutes and set down two tall mugs of butterbeer. "That corner there," he grunted. Rude. Regulus still thanked the barkeep politely and followed Harry to the dim lit table the barkeep pointed out.

"You really think Aberforth won't rat us out to his brother?" asked Regulus tightly wrapping his hands around his drink.

"Oh he would." Harry thumped his mug down. Regulus was confused. " _If_ he knew Dumbledore was looking for us. And why. And if he agreed. And since we don't exist and the illustrious headmaster certainly won't explain why he wants me dead to Aberforth, we'll be safe here. Albus Dumbledore knows to keep his nose out of his brother's inn." Regulus must've made a questioning face, for Harry explained, "Bad history they never reconciled. Dumbledore—that is Albus—made a terrible mistake in his youth, and Aberforth hasn't ever forgiven him for it."

Regulus nodded and took a sip of his butterbeer. If he looked out the window across the room, he could see Hogwart's spires from here. Every time Harry referenced Dumbledore trying to kill him, Regulus' mind went back to the night they'd left the castle. When Harry had woken him up in the middle of the night and told him to take the floo to Spinner's End, he'd just done it. Later, Harry had fed him some rubbish about coming across Dumbledore, saying too much and almost getting killed for being a death eater. No, Regulus was soft and trusting and a thousand other things, but he wasn't stupid. Oh sure, Dumbledore probably had tried to kill Harry, but Regulus knew the rest was utter rubbish. And when he'd looked towards Severus, the potions master had looked too content with Harry's obviously fake explanation, so he had to conclude that Severus benefited from the lie too. Of course, that could only mean one thing, but Regulus refused to think of it. Instead he decided to ask another question. "You do seem know a lot about Dumbledore. How close were you two?"

"I'll answer only if you tell me why you trust him so much," answered Harry. "It's almost like you like him."

Regulus almost choked on his Butterbeer. "Snape? I don't like Snape!" he protested weakly.

"You just confirmed it mate," laughed Harry. Regulus laughed with. It was bloody weird, in a good way, sitting with a friend and laughing over drinks. Refreshing and normal.

"He's always looked out for me," he started fondly. "I don't think he even realizes it. Ever since I came to Hogwarts. First it was probably to annoy Sirius by hanging around his younger brother. And after that, well, I needed some specific complex potions, and he brewed them for me. I became kind of his pet project. Then the Malfoy scion left Hogwarts and Lily refused to associate with him any more, being my 'friend,'" here he made quotation marks in the air, "combined with his potions skills afforded him near pureblood status."

Harry quietly noted, "That sounds less like him caring for you and more him using you."

Regulus chuckled. "You're such a Gryffindor. Of course he was using me. That's how Slytherin works—equivalent exchanges. Anyways that's not when I started trusting him. It was when we both became colleagues." His voice quietened. "He'd cover for me during revels because he knew I was too soft to torture anybody to death. And he fixed me up when uh, our employer, got mad at me. And when I had doubts about what the Dark Lord was doing, he would rip me apart, letting me know what a terrible Death Eater I was, and how I wasn't ever going to survive past this year. I suppose he'd been right." Harry looked at him sympathetically. "He was right in your timeline." They both sat silently for a couple moments and finished off their drinks.

"So the move?" Regulus reminded his table mate.

"Dumbledore found me. And he thought I was a Death eater," Harry grimaced. "And he tried to kill me. So we left. Our new home has better mobility anyways."

Regulus pouted. "I told you so much, and that's all I get?"

Harry laughed and then smiled warmly at him. "You know when you're being all dramatic like this, you look just like your brother. He was my godfather."

Regulus' smile instantly turned fake. The mention of his brother brought back a pot of hurt feelings, and he deftly changed topics. If Harry noticed, he didn't say anything.

About fifteen minutes and another order of butterbeer later, Harry was regaling Regulus with the insults Snape from Harry's timeline would fling at him, when Narcissa Malfoy walked through the door. Or rather, a woman with dark complexion, tan skin, and a slight hunch, who Regulus recognized as the disguise Narcissa often wore when she snuck out of her house. He subtly pointed her out to Harry as she got directions from the barkeep and headed over towards them. In an inn where hooded faces were the fashion, her uncovered head drew some nontrivial attention (primarily disgust and disdain).

"That's _her_?" asked Harry incredulous. "I would never expect her to...to..."

"Dress as an old hag?" smirked Regulus. "Look ugly?" Men never looked past a pretty woman, or an ugly one, Narcissa had told him as a kid. And they could never reconcile the two.

The hunchback pulled back a chair and heavily plopped herself down in it. "Just a second, lads," she croaked, her voice miles from her usual smooth dulcet timbre. Regulus caught a flash of her wand from under her left sleeve. A moment later a silence ward went up around them.

"Why are we here Regulus?" she turned towards them and asked dropping her hag impression. She smirked when Harry stared at her a beat too long and drummed her fingers on the table. If Druella Black saw her daughter now, she would absolutely cry, Regulus marveled.

"My friend here felt that owl post was no longer secure enough," Regulus replied. They both turned towards Harry.

Harry shook his head slightly and murmured, "It won't be for much longer. I was too young for the first war, but if it happened once, and quickly at that, then I wouldn't doubt it happening earlier too. We needed a place to commune."

Narcissa pursed her lips, her mouth disappearing into the numerous brown folds of skin populating her face. "Hogs Head is too public."

"It is," agreed Regulus. "We're waiting for someone who does own a place we can meet at." His cousin nodded.

"In the meantime, did you have any progress on the diary?" asked Harry, leaning in.

"It's not in the bigger Malfoy library. Nor is it in any of our personal chambers. I will need some time to look through the more secure places Lucius is sure to have kept it." Narcissa paused. "Are you sure Lucius has it? It's just, I haven't heard of the Dark Lord gifting him anything recently."

Regulus looked towards Harry who nodded his head slowly. "Malfoy, Lucius, had it last time. And the Dark Lord falls on Samhain night. We're already in October. The probability that he doesn't have it by now seems pretty slim." He grimaced. "And if it is elsewhere, we have no clue where to start looking for it."

His cousin sighed. "I will continue looking. It was just an idea."

An awkward silence descended. On the other side of the inn, the sunlight crept farther, thinner, as the three of them waited. His cousin's eyes bore intensely into his own, reminding him of the unending chatter that defined their relationship before they had grown up and apart. Something in his chest yearned for an opening to recreate that relationship, but fuck if he knew what to do. France, with its streets full of childhood memories, had been a much easier environment to reminisce with Narcissa. Now with their past a closed topic, he was painfully aware that they shared nothing of their present lives together. He looked to Harry for some help, but Harry looked pointedly away. Right. He was on his own.

Just when he felt as if he'd fly apart, a figure in a black cloak pulled back the chair beside him and sat himself down. A sleeve revealed potion stained fingers, and Regulus breathed in relief. Severus was here. Finally.

Remembering his manners, Regulus cleared his throat and gestured to Narcissa. "My cousin, who I told you about." Then he looked at his cousin and nodded. "And cousin, this is the man who promises help."

"If he believes you aren't a security risk," added Harry.

"She isn't," interjected Severus. "But that doesn't mean she couldn't become one."

Disbelief spread through Regulus. Hadn't Severus just showed up?

"I've taken an oath, Mr....?" replied his cousin, condescension dripping like honey, and Regulus held back his urge to hiss at Narcissa. No proper pureblood would let a stranger insinuate disloyalty. Severus was the one who needed tact.

"A vow stops not your thoughts from betraying your true loyalties," Severus answered, smoothly sidestepping the request for his identity. "If someone of my caliber can glean, from a glance into your glamoured eyes, both your identity and your determination to help Regulus, the Dark Lord will easily do so as well." At the same time his cousin put her hands on the table and stood up sharply.

"You dare look through my mind without my permission?" Her voice was deadly quiet, the way Regulus remembered it going when she'd found Bellatrix tormenting him as a child.

"The Dark Lord would not ask for permission before entering your mind," sneered Severus. Across from him, Harry choked on his butterbeer and made a noise between distress and amusement. Ignoring him, Regulus stared aghast at both Narcissa and Severus. Narcissa already knew about horcruxes...did that mean the Dark Lord would know the information too. "At the moment, any information you know, the Dark Lord will also know."

Harry leaned in and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, if you would please sit down? Severus," his mouth flickered, "only wants to protect everybody here." At this the potions master drew up to protest the implication that he cared about anyone, but Regulus deftly stepped on his toes. "The concern he raises is true, and we need to make sure there is no manner in which Voldy-shorts can learn of our efforts." Regulus added his agreement to Harry's request.

Narcissa slowly lowered herself into her seat. "Very well," she conceded stiffly. Though the lingering tense, the fact that everyone was sitting eased the air slightly.

"Is there no way we can strengthen her defenses?" implored Regulus.

The hood covering Severus' face slipped back slightly to reveal his pale lips twisted in a grimace. "A foreign mind will only tolerate so much interference. Any true help would require immense trust between the both of us. Only she can protect her own thoughts." Harry winced, and Regulus eyed him for a moment. There was a story there, but he doubted Harry would tell him. For being a Gryffindor, Harry sure knew how to keep his secrets.

"Potions? Charms?" Harry put forth. "Any kind of enchanted object that could protect her mind from intruders? Keep out anything that didn't belong there?"

Severus shook his head, but Harry's words echoed in Regulus' head, a sense of familiarity tugging at his thoughts. _Keep out those who don't belong_... Suddenly the phrase clicked and he looked up to see his cousin arrive at the same conclusion.

"An enchanted object yes," he whispered. "A Black heirloom rumored to keep out those not of Black blood from anything that was tied to it. Stories have it that Altair Algol Black, two hundred years ago, tried to twist it to keep his brother's halfblood progeny from the black properties. _We must keep out those who don't belong_ , was what he wrote in his diary before a magical explosion burnt out everyone in a five mile radius." He grimaced. "Mother used it as a bedtime story, to explain why no one should tamper with the purposes of any Black heirloom. And to emphasize the lengths a Black will and should go to uphold _Toujours Pur_."

"Where is it now?" asked Harry.

"No one knows for sure," he began. "It has to be on a Black property or in a Black vault, unless..." Regulus trailed off.

"Unless someone found it first," his cousin finished quietly.

"You think Bellatrix has it?" exclaimed Harry. Simultaneously, Severus hissed, "We don't have that much time!"

"Not Bellatrix," murmured Narcissa. "My other sister. Andromeda."

"Andromeda?" repeated Harry. "You think she would want to have anything to do with the family she ran away from?"

"If it kept her husband and her daughter safe, she'd do anything. She was, after all in Slytherin," replied Regulus, his head spinning. The last time he'd seen Andromeda, she'd run away the next night. He remembered the way she kissed his head and told him that he could always seek her out if he needed to get away. The next week, the Dark Lord had sent some death eaters to drag her, the blood traitor, out and make her surrender to her family's Lord. And every last person on the raid had come back burnt to their insides, except Bella herself.

Severus steepled his fingers. "That raid. The one only Bella survived."

Both the Blacks nodded. Harry made a questioning noise, and Regulus quickly gave him a rundown.

Harry blinked but then bit his lip. "But how are we going to get it from Andromeda? She is part of the Order," he reminded everyone.

"I will write her a letter," decided Regulus. "It's out only way. Until we can get that artifact, cousin, you'll just have to keep your head down."

Severus rose. "The matter then is closed. I'll reveal both my identity and our location once we've secured your mind, Mrs. Malfoy." Without any further formalities, Severus turned on his heel and strode out of the inn, his cloak billowing. Harry nodded at no one in specific and followed Severus.

Regulus lingered. "Stay safe Cissa."

His cousin inclined her face. "You as well, cousin."

* * *

Ring. Locket. Diadem. Three. In silk, before him.

Diary. Four. Narcissa.

Cup. Nagini. Five, six. Unreachable, as of now.

And...the seventh. Harry paused to examine himself in an ornate mirror Regulus had chosen to match the antique carpet downstairs but then put in the corridor upstairs. Green eyes, dulled, skin, gray, wrinkles, a reminder of a war he'd fought once before. He shook his head. The seventh bore no thought. Unimportant. Dumbledore had no idea what he was talking about. Not this time. He traced a finger along the bolt of lightning above his brow. That his scar had taken to hurting again wasn't important. Neither was the angry red color it had turned. If it turned out that Dumbledore was in fact right...

He slammed down on that line of thought. _Focus Harry_ , said Hermione's voice. (Would he forget the way she sounded soon? Had it been the same amount of time for her as it had been for him?).

Focus. Right. Hermione wasn't here, and for all his enthusiasm and Slytherin nature, Regulus was more like Sirius than Hermione. What would Hermione do? She'd make lists. So Harry made lists. And he paced.

So six horcruxes. Three of them, they had already. One of them, locked behind Malfoy wards that Narcissa would hopefully find. That left two.

Last time, the Cup was in Bellatrix's vault. Did she have it? Harry grimaced. Just like the diary, they didn't have any other idea. They had to break into a Lestrange vault. And pray it would work. Harry had done it before. With Hermione and Ron and the Imperius and a goddamned dragon. Harry shook his head hard. No. Think about something else

Okay then what about Nagini? Had Voldemort made Nagini into a horcrux yet? He must have. Or he would by Samhain. Harry doubted he would try to defeat a prophecy without the entirety of his safeguards in place. Then again, sanity and humility weren't Voldemort's strong points. His head hurt. Even if they got close enough, would they be able to kill Nagini without Gryffindor's sword? Where even was the sword? Would it even work? But what about the cup? Gringotts? they'd need the sorting hat maybe?

His head ran round and round and round, and his thoughts became more and more muddled as he tried harder to untangle his lines of reasoning. He felt as if he were trying to swim in honey. Eventually, he groaned and slumped against the wall. It wasn't working. Harry wasn't a thinker like Hermione, or a strategist like Ron, or even politically smart like Draco. He was just...Harry. He was all alone.

Rubbing his hand across his head, Harry tried hard not to let his eyes water. No. He wasn't alone. He was still going to have all of them when he returned home. And anyhow, Regulus and Snape were just downstairs. He nodded. Yes, he would go talk to them. His fault was trying to do this all alone in the first place.

Holding the cold banister, Harry quietly descended into the living room where his housemates were sitting before the fire. Their chatter washed over him in a stream growing louder the closer he got. A laugh from Regulus, a low murmur from Snape. He paused when he saw them. Neither of them realized Harry was there.

Snape was sitting on the couch, his white button up rolled up his elbows. Parchment, probably grading, lay scattered across the seat beside him, and an ink pot hovered in the air beside him. Without his usual teaching robes and eviscerating sneer, he actually looked young and human.

A long body sprawled on the carpet in front of Snape. When Regulus looked up, Harry could see he was smiling softly at the professor's wry comment. The fire lighted the grey in his eyes, and his hair hung in wet curls about his face. He threw his head back and laughed again, and in that moment, he looked so much like Sirius that Harry stumbled back a step in shock.

Then Snape asked Regulus, in a voice just loud enough to reach Harry, "Go ask _Harry_ for his opinion. Isn't he your star ah...gift?" From anyone else, the question would have sounded jealous, but from Snape it simply sounded dismissive.

Regulus sat up. "He's not here, Severus. Don't be silly. Plus, I want your opinion Severus. He may be my star wish, but you're my friend." His voice softened at the word "friend," and so did his eyes, leaving no doubt that to Regulus Snape was much more than just a friend.

But Harry didn't notice that. Neither did he notice Snape's answer on how Regulus should word his letter. All he was focused on was the way his breathing had gone funny. Because he wasn't breathing at all. Reminders of Sirius, of Harry's own friends, of the fact that Harry was truly alone, pushed Harry back up the stairs. He fell into the room he slept in, and shut the door behind him. His breathing sped up, and he slid down the wall, barely holding in gasps as his thoughts derailed into dangerous territory.

He couldn't do this without them. Not this horcrux hunt, not this war, not his _entire fucking life_. What the fuck was he going to do without them? What were they doing without him? He wanted his friends. He wanted Draco. He wanted places he could call his own. He wanted one of Mrs. Weasley's tight hugs and warm soup. He couldn't...he couldn't... He let out a silent sob, then stuffed his hand in his mouth. _He couldn't breathe_. He couldn't think. He needed something, anything. He didn't want to be here. His head pounded and he pressed an arm across his closed eyes. He didn't ask to be here. He wanted to be in his own time. He just wanted to be home.

As if waiting for that declaration, a dam broke inside him. He tucked wet face between his knees, squeezed himself into a tight ball, and he cried. He wanted to go home.

* * *

_Dear cousin,_

_I always wondered how you would survive in Voldemort's ranks. You, who were just like me, and more like Sirius than you showed. And then I heard, that you didn't. Sirius carried to me the news of your assumed death. Missing over a month, he'd mourned. I mourned with him._

_But now, I get a letter and a ring, both indicating that either you are alive or someone knows you well enough to imitate you. I know you thought me a traitor, to run away from family, but here you are asking for my help? I don't know what to think._

_Out of my love for you, or the one you are parading about as, I will consent to meet you, and you alone. I will even consent to keeping any information you give me, and your identity, confidential, behind a vow, unless you or your associates harm me or mine._

_If you can convince me of your identity and your motives, I will help you._

_You have one chance._

_Regards,_

_Andromeda Tonks_


	7. Andromeda

The flutter in his chest was familiar and welcome. It brought the knowledge that he was plunging into something he wasn't equipped to tackle, something capable of destroying him completely, something so much more massive than him. It signified he was at a crossroads. It was an awareness of the way time shifted--always forwards never backwards.

He'd felt this flutter when he'd stood before his parents as Regulus, not Regina. He'd felt it when he'd knelt in front of the Dark Lord and hesitated when he was told to ask for the Mark. He'd felt it when he'd walked through Grimmauld Palace one last time before heading out to the cave in Dartford. 

And now he felt it again. It had been there ever since he followed Harry into Malfoy Manor. But, he knew, once Andy was here, and they convinced her, there would be no illusions that the horcrux hunt was anything other than a part of war. 

He stood near the piano and looked out over the Scottish mountains the glass room was enchanted to show (and lead to, if Regulus spoke just the right incantation). Trailing his fingers over the heavy ivory keys, Regulus examined the flutter again. He'd thought once that walking into a cave and sacrificing himself to diminish a part of the Dark Lord was enough. With his second chance, he thought, he was coming to know better the struggle that he actually needed to wage.

A clock struck three in the distance, and Regulus pushed himself off the wall and made his way downstairs. 

Harry was nowhere to be seen. Ever since the day they'd met Narcissa, he'd become a little more withdrawn, a little more intense. He'd even approached Regulus to seek information about time travel. 

But there was Severus, by the coat rack, his eyes searching Regulus'. As Regulus came near him, Severus reached out and gently held his elbow. A hand brought up Regulus' hand and closed it around something wooden. He opened it to find a small old slingshot. 

"A portkey," murmured the potions master, eyes strangely intense. "You need only think Spinner's End, and it will bring you home. Leave at the first moment you feel threatened." 

Regulus nodded and put it away. Then he grinned. "Relax Severus. It's only Andy. It's not like I'm confronting the Dark Lord. I'll make it back alive."

Severus shook his head. "Andy, the one who massacred every Death Eater who tried to pursue her? She may be your cousin, but she's not only your cousin." Regulus made to interrupt but Severus cut him off with an abrupt hand gesture. Then in a voice so low, that Regulus would later wonder if he'd just made it up, Severus continued, "And I'm told friends are supposed to worry over each other's well-beings."

Regulus' heart skipped half a beat. For the first time, Severus had verbally acknowledged their friendship. "Worry on then, my friend," he beamed back at his sallow faced friend. "I'll be back in an hour." And with dark eyes following his back, Regulus shrugged on a woolen cloak and flooed away to Hogsmeade to meet his cousin.

* * *

Potter's hair, droopier than usual (greasier perhaps?), hung in front of his lowered head. The air hung heavy as Severus waited for the man before him. Potter had promised him details on Lily's death, and this was the first chance they'd had without Regulus nearby to investigate this exchange.

Facing each other, he and Potter sat on the floor of what used to be his parents' room, the only one Regulus hadn't yet renovated. It was just like Severus remembered it, dull, dusty, dim. Only a faded blanket on the bed announced Harry's recent occupancy. 

When Potter's hair and the room failed to distract Severus any longer, the corners of his mouth tugged downwards and he said harshly, "I haven't got time to dally about all day, Potter. Regulus will return soon."

Potter looked up, then, his eyes distant, and he nodded slowly. Severus felt the slow churn of the emotions he'd wrapped and shelved since Potter told him Lily died (No, her counterpart died, his Lily was going to live, he reminded himself).

"You know of the prophecy?"

The one he'd delivered, along with Lily's life, to the Dark Lord himself? His teeth gnashed. "You know I do," he growled. 

Potter proceeded in his emotionless tone, as if he hadn't heard the venom in Severus' voice. 

"Two boys fit the prophecy. Me, of course. And Neville Longbottom. The Dark Lord decided to eliminate the both of us before we became true threats. And then you turned to Dumbledore..." Severus' temper started simmering. He knew this information already, this wouldn't help him save Lily! "...so my parents went under the _Fidelius_ , before the Dark Lord could get to them. Sirius was their secret keeper. They didn't trust Remus at that point, or right now you see--"

Severus slammed his hand on the floor beside him. "I don't care about Black and his entourage, Potter!" he snarled. He leaned in and let his rage show in his eyes. "Tell me," he intoned, each word enunciated properly, soft and slow. His muscles curled tight, and his fingers whitened on Potter's collar, "what. happened. to. Lily."

Potter squeezed his eyes shut and took in a shuddering breath. When he spoke, his voice had the finest of tremors. "Samhain night. Peter Pettigrew betrayed the secret. The Dark Lord came alone. He told her to step aside. She refused to let him take me. He killed her." A beat then softly, sadly, "Her sacrifice saved my life. He didn't kill me."

Severus' mind quietened. Not the kind of focused quiet it went in the dangerous vicinity of the Dark Lord, but the kind it went when he learnt of Eileen's death. When the copper's had him identify her body because Tobias was off Merlin knew where drunk out of his mind. 

"She died for me," whispered Potter as if he were quoting somebody else.

"She died for you," Severus repeated flatly, letting go of Potter. He felt his upper lip lift off his teeth. For Potter, she'd died for Potter. Potter, who was looking back at him emotionlessly, his green eyes nearly dead except for a single flicker of burning emotion. Potter, whose lips were now trembling (with rage? with guilt?). Potter, who was just a child in a crib, who had James Potter's face, who wasn't worth more than _Lily_. The Dark Lord had granted Severus' wish, and Lily had squandered it on Potter's progeny. She didn't die for him. She died because of him.

Potter rubbed a hand against his face, and spoke, clearly trying to regroup himself. "So. I've thought a lot about how to save mum, but I also don't want to meddle so much that the future changes in a way that we don't know what dangers mum is going to..."

Severus watched Potter's lips move, talking about saving Lily, as if he wasn't the reason she died. Lily died because of him. No. Lily was still alive. Severus would keep her alive. 

"Snape?" asked Potter, his green eyes piercing, just like Lily's, Lily who died because of him. 

Severus' words felt foreign and fuzzy in his mouth. "She died because of you."

Potter jerked. The flicker of emotion in his eyes burst into a flurry--his eyes were positively burning. "You...You arsehole," he choked out. "She died because she loved me."Not that you would know what that means," Potter's voice had risen in volume and vitriol, "Snivellus."

Indecipherable rage overtook Severus, and he exploded. Potter slammed the door behind him just as Severus drew his wand and destroyed the bed against which the subject of his rage had leaned.

* * *

Florescent light flooded their booth and made the menu gleam annoyingly. Making a noise in the back of his throat, Regulus gave up on trying to order and narrowed his eyes at the waiter passing by them. Muggles. Andromeda's calm perusal of her own shiny paper only made Regulus' ire rise. She had been the one to recommend this establishment outside Leaky Cauldron. Nice food, she'd said. Regulus should've known it would be muggle. 

He cleared his throat loudly. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

Andy widened her eyes innocently. "Don't you want to eat something first, cousin?" She emphasized the last word. Regulus' expression and resolve flickered for a moment before smoothing into a demure agreement. Andromeda's watchful eyes glittered in amusement when Regulus struggled to give his order to the waiter tapping a writing stick (without dripping ink?) against some lightweight, blindingly white parchment. He recognized the subtle power play she was playing, but he refused to let it affect him. Power plays only worked when one let them rattle him, he repeated internally. Once they had food in front of them (weird ugly greasy food), Regulus repeated his question. 

"What do you want to talk about cousin?" asked Andy lightly, cutting daintily into her "burger" she'd called it. 

Regulus eyed his own food, pushing it around and refusing to eat more than a bite when he tasted fish.

"Why we're here?" he asked sardonically. "How can I convince you that I'm Regulus?"

Andy raised her eyebrows and titled her head just slightly to the right. 

"Right," muttered Regulus, slightly panicking. "Um...you always told me and Sirius the legends from our ancestors. You loved the color purple, but decked your room in green when you sorted Slytherin. Everyone thinks you started sneaking out to see Ted Tonks only your seventh year to spite your mother, but I know you and Tonks were sneaking about at least since fifth year Yule when he got you that little music box. Um..." How did one convince a cousin that they were in fact who they said they were? Regulus suddenly regretting never using some kind of secret code with Andy as children.

"Something only you and I would know," interjected Andy. In contrast to her stony voice, her eyes had started to soften around the corner. Regulus felt the nervousness ease just a little bit, and he pondered for a moment. What was something that literally no one else would know?

"You were the one who told me that I could be a boy," whispered Regulus. "You said you first suspected it when I tore up every dress in my wardrobe." 

Andy put her fork down and reached over to clasp his hand. She gave one of her rare smiles and whispered back, "My little brother." A moment later she returned to her food. "So tell me, Regulus, where have you been? What do you need me for?"

Regulus widened his eyes and asked, "Who said I need you?"

"Your letter," she retorted, and Regulus grinned. "Now, tell me. What changed your mind from your colossally stupid move into the noseless one's ranks?"

Regulus sobered up and started his tale. He explained his death eater days, the way he never could torture the muggles, and the way he doubted his position. Andy winced when he explained how the Dark Lord borrowed Kreacher and returned him half dead. And he swore she wiped away tears when he explained how he'd made peace with dying. When he finally finished, Andy rounded the table and swept him up in a big hug. 

"I am proud of you, little brother," she said fiercely. Regulus relaxed into her hug. Her arms were just as tight as he remembered them being. Her curls tickled his nose and wafted faintly of thyme. He'd missed this. He'd missed her.

Once she let him go and they settled back into their places, Regulus asked her, "So you will help us?"

Andy smiled. "As long as it doesn't involve bringing death eaters near Ted or Nymphadora."

Regulus paused. "Nymphadora?" The name sounded vaguely familiar

"My daughter," explained Andy, pride lighting her eyes. His niece. Regulus' chest tightened. She fished around her neck and drew out a locket. Inside it, sat two pictures, one of the brown headed Ted Tonks, and the other of a child of about seven, hair bright purple and eyes a shocking blue. "She's a metamorphmagus." 

"She looks just like your husband," Regulus smiled. "Except for the face shape. That is all yours"

Andy hummed and then tucked away her locket. 

"The legend of Altair Algol Black," Regulus murmured, searching Andy's still face. When Andy didn't react, Regulus continued, "We think you may be protecting your family with it. Of all people who tried to raid and kill you, only those of Black blood survived."

"If I do?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"We need it to safeguard Cissa's mind" Regulus prayed Andy would say yes. Andy hummed. 

"I said anything that wouldn't endanger Ted and Nymphadora," said Andromeda. She looked scarily like Bella when she let her eyelids droop, like she was doing right now. 

Regulus took in measured breaths. The only thing that could sway Andy was the safety of her own family. His chest curled up in a tight ball of regret. His preoccupation with Severus and Harry's newfound emotional distance were no excuses to miss asking Harry for vital information. Could he lie? No Andy was too good at catching Regulus' lies. Had Harry said anything anyways before? Not about Andy herself...But...

"Harry's godson," Regulus blurted. "Your grandson, Harry said the war left his godson orphaned. Nymphadora dies."

Andy narrowed her eyes. "Impossible."

"Would you risk it, Andy?" asked Regulus. "And anyhow, no death eater except Bella would dare to come after your family right now. The last raid is still fresh in everyone's memories." When Andy hesitated, Regulus turned his best puppy eyes on her. She had to agree. _She had to_. "C'mon Andy," Regulus whispered, and clasped both her hands in his. "Cissa's your sister, Andy."

Andy tightened her mouth. "I'll think about it." She pulled her hand away, rose from her seat and threw some weird light paper. 

Regulus rose too and called her name again. She stopped but kept her back to him. "Please," he whispered. "Please Andy."

She tossed her head. "I didn't say no, Regulus. But this is a lot to ask of me, and you know that. I'm not leaving my family wide open to attack."

"But we're family too," Regulus said, his words barely anything more than empty air. "Don't you want to keep us safe?"

"Tell Cissa to get out of the Manor then," ordered Andy. Then she sighed. "I'll look for something else Reg, I'm not leaving her unguarded. But I'm not risking my family, the one I chose, for blood that abandoned me."

Regulus watched Andy disappear through the door. He was so...He'd been...So sure. But here he was. Alone.

* * *

_Dear Lily,_ he wrote. After a moment he added, _Potter_ ,

(Because of you.) The ink blotched the parchment when he paused. (She died because of you). He shook Snape's words from his head. His eyes felt raw and peeled and his back felt stiff from where he was slumped against the kitchen counter. His quill brushed lightly against his cheek as he hunched over his note to his mum.

_Dear Lily Potter,_

_Do not trust anyone as your secret keeper except yourselves. There is a spy in the Order, and among James' friends. I know you have no reason to trust this owl._

He paused and then struck the last sentence. (She died.) With trembling hands he signed the note.

_A concerned and well wishing stranger who can see the future._

A stranger was exactly what he was to his parents wasn't he? (They died.) He tried desperately to remember the way his Draco had sounded when he'd told him firmly that his parents deaths weren't his fault and failed. The warmth of his hugs. The warmth of any hug.

(Because of you.) No. Not because of him. Snape was wrong. He was a tit. How dare he? Just when Harry thought the potions master was simply misunderstood and prickly, Snape would pull shite like this, and and... It was okay. Harry would make it all okay, he had to do something didn't he? He'd pushed everything from his past into the back of his mind to survive the last few weeks. (Everyone died.) And now it was all exploding and breaking his thoughts. He couldn't, Harry had to write this note. Maybe if mum read this note, she and dad would live past Samhain. And it won't be Harry's fault anymore. (It's not your fault. It is your fault). Feeling a dam break, Harry found his palms digging into his eyes. Everything circled faster and faster in his head, casting blame and then taking it away. He whimpered. Everything was going to be alright. Everyone was going to be alright. 

The steady of click of wet boots interrupted Harry;s thoughts. "Harry?" asked a low warm voice. Sirius? The voice came closer. "Harry we're screwed. Andy isn't giving over...Harry?" No it was just Regulus. A concerned Regulus. "Harry's what's wrong?"

Harry took in one breath and let it out. Then he did it again. When he felt he could speak without his voice shaking, he shook his head and let his head fall back. "Nothing Black." 

Regulus growled and crouched beside him. Slanting his eyes, Harry caught a fierce look in Regulus' eyes. "Not nothing Harry. You've been off for a couple of days now. Tell me what's wrong."

Harry laughed wryly, mockingly. "Nothing you would concern yourself, Black." He looked up at Regulus who was crouching over him.

"What is up with you? You call me Regulus not Black," half growled Regulus. "And anything that leaves you heaving on the kitchen floor is a matter of concern for a friend, Harry!"

"Friends?" He laughed wildly. "Friends? All my friends are in another timeline, Black." His voice rose in pitch and volume. "I have no friends here. I have no one." 

A hurt look settled on Regulus' face. "You have me, Harry. Merlin knows you have me." He reached out towards Harry. "And you have Severus too, and maybe.."

Harry shot up, shoving Regulus back in the process. "Snivellus you mean?" he sneered. "Friends my arse. He doesn't give a flying hippogriff about me."

"Harry.." Regulus protested weakly, probably because of the nickname. Harry didn't care. He didn't care at all. Snape lost every ounce of respect and kindness Harry had to offer him. "That's not true. He's a bit insensitive, but..."

Hysteria flooded through Harry. "Insensitive? INSENSITIVE?" Distantly he realized he was bellowing. "HE REMINDED ME MY MOTHER'S DEATH WAS MY FAULT." Letting out his rage felt good for all about two seconds before Harry realized what he'd screamed in the middle of the kitchen.

Regulus jerked backwards. "He...what?" His eyes wide, and his lips parted just a bit, he looked aghast.

Harry reeled in his emotions, feeling as if he were pulling on mountains. "Just," he whispered, hearing his voice tremble, and turned away. "Just leave Black."

"Harry, I'm so sorry, that's not true," Regulus was babbling as if all the meaningless words in the world could change the hurt Harry felt. "Please Harry, tell me you know that's not true, you have to know..."

Harry steeled his voice. "Leave Black."

"Harry," Regulus whispered. "I'm still your friend."

Harry's heart felt bruised, and Regulus' small voice only pushed more pins into it. "Regulus," Harry sighed. "Please. Leave."

A moment of silence followed, and Harry assumed that Regulus had done what he said he would do. But then two arms came around his back, and Harry flinched. When he struggled, the arms only held on tighter. "Regulus," Harry whispered hoarsely, the warmth of human contact opening the tap labelled emotions in his chest.

"No," Regulus whispered back. "I don't know if you think we are friends or not. And I don't care." Then with a quiet determination that echoed Ron's loyalty at its best, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Please," whispered Harry. "Please, please please." He didn't know what he was pleading for anymore. For Regulus to leave, for him to stay. The world deconstructed around him. He turned around to tuck his face into the crook of Regulus' shoulder. "Please, please, please"

"I'm right here Harry," soothed Regulus, and Harry broke into sobs. He felt a hand come up to warm the back of his neck. "I'm right here."

Harry came to Regulus running his hands through his hair, his arms just as tight as the beginning. He luxuriated in the hug for a couple more moments before pushing off. After some resistance, Regulus let him go. Harry looked up at Regulus, and pursed his lips. 

"You okay?"

Harry nodded and then cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said softly. A small piece of parchment on the counter caught Harry's eye. The note. "Hey, Regulus?" Regulus raised his eyebrows. "You have an owl I could borrow?"

Regulus obliged and whistled. Almost immediately, Regulus' owl, Alekta, jumped onto the windowsill and trotted towards them. Then Regulus patted Harry's back and told him he'd be right back. Harry nodded distractedly. 

This note could potentially save his parents. If they listened to Harry's advice, everything would be alright. Handing his note over, he whispered, "Godric's Hollow, girl." Only when Alekta receded into a speck in the sky, did Harry realize Godric's Hollow was under a Fidelius. If he'd had any tears left, Harry was sure he would've started crying again. But as it was, he only watched, detached, as the owl disappeared from sight. The note wasn't going to reach them. 

* * *

"It was nothing like that."

"Oh come now Lucy, what's a shared secret between in-laws huh?"

"You misunderstood the situation Bellatrix."

"Lucy, dearest Lucy. Are you trying to defend my sister? Little Cissy sure did know what she was doing, marrying you. But remember loyalty to our Lord comes above all. I followed you out of the revel, Lucius. I saw the opened tunnel. I saw you immediately head to Narcissa's room too. What did she tell you?"

"We talked, Bellatrix. She didn't do it. I took care of the situation Drop it."

"You talked did you? Then, did Cissy tell you how she snuck into your study yesterday as well?"

"My wife is loyal to the cause, just like I am."

"Ahh remind me again is she marked?"

"Bellatrix."

"No mark means no entry to the Dark Lord's confidential plans, Lucius. It's time to stop playing for both sides Lucius. Figure out what your wife is doing. Make Cissy take the mark. Choose."

"You cannot tell me what to do."

"No. But I can follow our dear Cissy everywhere. And _trust me_ Lucy, she steps one foot out of line, the Dark Lord will know."


	8. The Talks

Severus'd had it up till here. He stormed towards his quarters, stopping occasionally to reduce Hufflepuffs to tears and take away a total of fifty points from Gryffindor. In his sitting room, he stopped before his fireplace with the floo powder above it. His dusty sitting room, which unlike Spinner's End felt utterly foreign and lifeless now. Severus kicked at the carpet.

He'd had enough really. No matter what everyone thought of his social skills, Severus was no fool. Regulus was avoiding him, plain and clear. He'd only spoken in short phrases with Severus the past couple of days, and that too only to update him on correspondence between him and his cousins. Almost always, he'd left the room whenever Severus entered, and he'd even lengthened the dinner table to situate himself far away from Severus when they ate. This morning, he hadn't even wished Severus a good day before he left Spinner's End like he usually did.

Regulus was avoiding Severus, and Severus didn't know why. Usually Severus wouldn't give a flying fig about any of this, but for some reason, Regulus' absence actually hurt him. And Severus couldn't take it anymore. So he wouldn't, he decided. He had no classes after this on Friday, so he was going to go home--Spinner's End--and he could figure out why Regulus had started avoiding him so soon after Severus called them friends. (Were they not friends? Had Severus just misunderstood Regulus? Or had it all been a prank?) He had to know. Nodding to himself, he threw the floo powder in the flames and stepped through.

Luckily, he found Regulus alone in the piano room. His target whipped around to look at Severus as he shut the door firmly. 

"Fancy finding you here," said Severus wryly. Regulus clenched his jaw. "You've been ignoring me," opened Severus and paused when Regulus snorted. "Care to tell me why?"

Regulus stared at him and then said shortly, "No."

"Did I make a mistake? I thought we were friends..." Severus let his lip curl on the word friends but clutched the sleeve of his robe as he waited for Regulus to answer.

Eventually Regulus answered in a dangerous voice. "What did you say to Harry?" Potter? A spark of anger lit up Severus. It seemed he was forever fated to letting Potters destroy his friendships. 

"You're letting Potter get between us? What did that useless mop tell you?" thundered Severus.

"That useless... Severus." Regulus trembled in apparent rage. "Severus why the bloody hell would you tell a boy that his mother died because of him? What is wrong with you?" Regulus' words felt like a slap to his face. Wrong with him?

"Because she did die because of him! How dare he walk around like he didn't kill Lily?" 

"How dare he walk around? HOW DARE YOU SEVERUS! How would you feel if someone said it was your fault Eileen died?"

"Eileen killed herself! Lily died because of Potter! Lily gave up her life for him, and he's not even worthy of it!"

"Can you stop idolizing Lily for one goddamn moment in your entire bloody life Severus? You always treat her like she's this perfect golden goddess above all of us, like she's so pure and beautiful! How dare you say Harry's not worthy of her? She's his mother!"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT LILY!" Severus all but screamed. 

Regulus snarled. "Why not huh? Because then you'll realize that she's only human? Or you'll realize that she's not an excuse to whatever shite you pulled with Harry?" 

"Potter, Potter, Potter, Everything bloody revolves around Potter! Just like his father!"

"Like that's any different than how you are with Lily? I can't stand up for Harry when you're the one in the wrong, and it's okay for you to betray me to Dumbledore for your precious little Lily?" 

Just as the rage in Severus' chest reared, a foreign feeling snuffed it out completely. His eyes widened and his hands, earlier clenched tight, went slack. Coldness spread throughout Severus. "I didn't...I didn't betray you," he protested weakly.

Regulus narrowed his eyes further. "I'm neither stupid nor unobservant Severus. No matter how much I wanted to ignore it, I suspected the day we moved into Spinner's End that you'd betrayed us. And you just confirmed it."

With ears ringing, Severus shook his head vigorously. "You were never in any true danger, Regulus. Anyways it was for Lily. You know I would do anything for Lily."

Regulus scoffed. "Including sacrificing our friendship. Glad to know I matter so much to you, Severus." Regulus did matter. _He did_. It was just. He _owed_ Lily, couldn't Regulus see?

As Regulus walked away from Severus, he stopped with his hand on the door. "And grow up Severus. The world is so much bigger than Lily. She's far from the purest, best, most precious thing on this Earth," he glanced back briefly. "Figure out where you begin and where she ends Severus."

Severus watched Regulus leave with his heartbeat ringing in his heart. _But she was_. _She was the one good thing about Severus' life._ Regulus didn't understand. That was alright. He knew his only goal, and he was a Slytherin dammit. Regulus' friendship wasn't necessary to saving Lily, Severus could cut him out. He could. But then, why did his heart felt like it would shatter any second now?

* * *

Clouds hung low on High Street blocking out the setting sun. He checked his wristwatch again. Half past seven. He swore. He was supposed to be at Hogs Head ten minutes ago. It was Severus' fault he was late, really. The very thought of Severus made Regulus' blood boil. Honestly that man! The fight with Severus had been so draining, Regulus had lost track of time afterwards. Hoping he hadn't missed his company, he cut across High Street to duck into a series of alleyways. Seven thirty five. He dashed across the last block and skidded to a stop in front of a wooden sign shaped like a pig. Nervously pulling his hood lower, he ignored the jangling bells announcing his presence in the inn. 

There in the corner sat a familiar hunchback hag with a taller figure draped in black robes. Both their heads were leaning towards each other, probably in deep conversation. He nodded at the barkeep and slipped into place beside Narcissa, murmuring a greeting to the both of them. He fished out two vials of purple potion and pushed them towards his cousins. "To remove any tracking magic from your vicinity. We'll portkey out once you're done." Narcissa looked warily at him, but acquiesced when Regulus let his hood drop slightly so she could see his eyes. Andy followed her. "Were either of you followed?" They both shook their heads. "Very well." he extended a stone. "The trigger is _asphodel_ ," he said, ensuring that he wasn't touching the portkey when he said it. "Ready?"

They both nodded, and soon the three of them were standing in Cokesworth.

"Regulus," gasped Narcissa. "This is Severus' house. Our accomplice..." Regulus merely inclined his head and lead them inside, making sure to make enough noise to let Harry and Severus know of their arrival. The inside of Spinner's End looked much different than the outside, and both his cousins paused to take in the contrast of Spinner's End's decrepit outside and cozy opulent inside. Within the next five minutes, both Severus and Harry had joined them on the dinner table downstairs. Everyone exchanged greetings and sat down, Narcissa's eyes trained unblinkingly on Severus. Regulus noticed with approval that Harry sat as far away from Severus as possible. Once everyone settled down, Regulus turned to Andy who placed a small music box on the table. It was the same box her mudblood had gifted back in fifth year.

"I anchored the spell to this music box. I already told Cissa how to transfer it to protect her mind as long as she carries the box. Severus if you will check?"

Severus inclined his head. "I checked the moment I entered the room, Mrs. Tonks. It works." Internally Regulus sighed in relief. One less think to worry about.

Narcissa then asked, "How many more soul pieces do we have left to gather."

Harry looked at Regulus. They'd both discussed in detail all of the information Harry had on what were left of Voldemort's horcruxes and their "next steps" as Harry said (or rather as Harry said his friend Herminny would've said). Regulus shook his head slightly and Harry stepped up to answer the question. "We have three. So there are three more left. One of them, as we know is the diary which Lady Malfoy--Narcissa--was in charge of retrieving." At this questioning gazes turned to Narcissa.

"I cannot find it," she said mournfully. "It is nowhere in Malfoy Manor. If I were to guess, it would be in Lucius' personal vault at Gringotts." Regulus grimaced, as did everyone else in the room except Harry, who just nodded.

"Gringotts will be hard a place to retrieve it from. However, we also need to retrieve Hufflepuff's Cup, which is also in Gringotts. Specifically in the Lestrange vault"

"How are we getting them?" asked Andy placidly.

"Neither me nor Regulus could drudge up a good plan. In my timeline, we just stole the Cup from the goblins" Harry continued without reacting to Severus suddenly choking on the other end of the table. Regulus hid a smirk. "We were hoping if any of you could suggest a plan?"

Some discussion followed, but Regulus mentally dismissed all of it; he'd already resigned himself to a daring escapade into Gringotts. A while later, Harry moved the discussion to the next horcrux. 

"Accounting for these five horcruxes leaves only the sixth, which is Nagini. I'm not sure if she's a horcrux yet, but we should still stay on the safe side and just kill her. Since she doesn't usually leave her master's side, we can assume that we'll have to kill her in battle, like we did in my timeline."

"That's it?" asked Narcissa in disbelief.

Regulus caught a flash of something inexplicable across Harry's face, but then a smile replaced it. "Other than Voldypants own body, pretty much yeah. That's all of his soul pieces." A lie. Harry was terrible at lies. Everyone else took a moment to digest the fact that their goal was so close to them. Yet, Regulus reminded himself, they still needed to steal from Gringotts. That in itself was an epic undertaking.

Regulus then cleared his throat. "There is also the question on how we're going to destroy all of the horcruxes we're collecting."

"They're near indestructible. The only thing I know works is Basilisk Venom," murmured Andy, her eyes bright.

"I can procure some Basilisk Venom if needed," interjected Severus smoothly. Regulus felt the potions master's eyes burn into the side of his face, but he kept his eyes stubbornly trained on the wall behind Andy.

Andy shook her head. "Not the kind of diluted and polluted venom on the dark market, Severus. Pure concentrated venom. The kind milked straight from a live Basilisk."

"I know where to find a live Basilisk," offered Harry. "And I can talk to it too. But its in Hogwarts."

Another moment of stunned silence (which was honestly becoming far too common around Harry) followed his offer. Then rose the questions and Harry's own tale of the Chamber of Secrets. 

"We can fetch it tomorrow," said Severus. "Its a Hogsmeade saturday, so few of the blithering idiots will be roaming the hallways." Regulus narrowed his eyes at the table at Severus' blatant attempt to ingratiate himself. What did Severus think he was doing? 

Harry then surprised Regulus by agreeing with Severus and turning towards Regulus. "Regulus? What do you say?" 

Regulus added his agreement to everyone else's and sat back to wait for everyone's discussion to end. 

* * *

As soon as everyone officially decided that they knew what they were doing, Regulus shot up from his seat and stalked upstairs. His sullen face reminded Harry painfully of the way Sirius would look cooped up in Grimmauld Palace. He'd of course heard the argument between Snape and Regulus earlier today. Regulus' defense of him had smashed through any lingering misconceptions Harry had about him and Regulus not being friends, but Regulus' crush on Severus had been as clear as a unicorn's mane, and Harry still felt a little guilty for inciting their argument. 

When he spied Lady Malfoy rising, he called out for her. She paused and let him catch up to her. 

"Narcissa! I wanted to ask for a favour?" he put forth nervously. 

Narcissa smiled gently. "Of course, Harry. Do you want to sit down somewhere to talk?"

Right host manners. Harry smiled sheepishly and led her up to the room with the glass panes overlooking the Scottish mountains. When she saw the view, she hummed in delight and reached out to touch a window. 

"Do these really lead to the Scottish mountains like the Black sunrooms do?" she asked, glancing backwards at Harry.

"Regulus would know, he was the one who instructed Kreacher to make this room." Harry motioned for her to sit down in a setee near the window. "Say, do you want some tea?"

Narcissa took her seat and then smiled a bit wider at Harry. Harry always thought Draco's mother had a beautiful smile when they were older, but now in the prime of her youth, Narcissa's smile was absolutely ethereal. With the twilight lining her blonde hair and porcelain features, she looked just like a pretty fey queen. "I wouldn't be surprised if Regulus built them as an escape route then. And tea would be lovely, thank you."

Harry took a couple of moments to tell Kreacher to bring up some tea. Once they both were nursing two cups of tea, Harry cleared his throat. "Narcissa. I was wondering if you could help me with some...research?"

"Research?" questioned Narcissa, tilting her head slightly. "What for?"

Harry wrapped his hands tight around his tea. Here went nothing. "Regulus told you about how how pulled me back through time?" Narcissa hummed in acknowledgement though the curious light in her eyes intensified. "I was wondering...If you could help me figure out a way back?" 

When Narcissa just raised her eyebrows, Harry rushed to explain himself, tripping over words in the process. "It's just, you're the only one who has access to the Black and Malfoy libraries, and I don't know how or where to start looking, and I really want to go home..."

Narcissa cut him off with a tinkling laugh. "Relax, Harry." She put her cup of tea down and met Harry's gaze. He fidgeted slightly under her intense gaze. "I'll assist you. In exchange for hospitality." 

Harry leaned back slightly, blinking at both at Narcissa's easy acquiescence and her request. Then he surreptiously pinched himself. Narcissa was a consummate pureblood Slytherin, it would not do to forget that. He had to tread carefully. "Hospitality?" 

The corner of Narcissa's lips flickered, whether in approval or disapproval, Harry couldn't tell. "Yes. Say refuge. Against the Dark Lord's forces once they learn of my betrayal."

Harry's gaze sharpened. "When?" 

Narcissa smiled humorlessly. "An inevitable when."

Harry nodded and examined Narcissa. Of course he was going to agree. Harry would've agreed even without an exchange, but letting Narcissa know that would only make her drive harder bargains in the future. "Yes, alright," he murmured.

"Perfect," drawled Narcissa and took up her tea again. "Now I believe, if you've changed the timeline enough yet survived without creating a paradox, dear cousin probably pulled you through time _and_ space."

"Does that mean I can go back home?" blurted Harry, eyes wide. 

Narcissa looked out of the window. "It means your world should be somewhere out there somewhere. You just have to find a way to reach it." 

A flame reignited in Harry he hadn't realized existed. "And you'll help me do that?"

"Yes I will."

* * *

Severus stewed. 

He'd gone to the meeting with the slight stirrings of guilt in his gut. He'd thought of what Regulus said about Eileen, what he'd said to Potter, Regulus' disappointed expression, and he'd felt just the slightest bit of foreign guilt. But then, Regulus hadn't turned to look at him once during the meeting. Not even when Severus was talking and offering help in ways that he knew Regulus usually approved of. He thought they were friends. With every continued moment Regulus blatantly ignored Severus, his guilt dissolved back into a rage. And now, after the meeting he stewed.

Well if Regulus didn't want to be friends, Severus was okay with not being friends. And now that Potter had revealed all he knew about Lily's death to him, Severus had no obligations to anyone in Spinner's End anymore. He could save Lily himself. Somewhere since Regulus' re-entry into Severus' life, Severus had stopped making the kind of cold rational decisions he'd prided himself so much on. That was going to change. Now. 

First of all, he needed a plan to keep Lily safe. Their secret keeper had betrayed them. He doubted she would take advice from him on secret keepers, so his only option was eliminating the secret keeper. He also needed to ensure his position in Dumbledore's good graces to survive the storm that would come with murdering whichever Marauder Potter trusted the most. And to do that...He was sure the Headmaster would be delighted to hear that they were going to Hogwarts tomorrow. 

He smirked and summoned some parchment and ink. Just then, a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Severus?" Narcissa stood in the doorway behind him. "May I come in?" she asked softly, her eyes beguiling. Severus wasn't fooled for even a moment. At his nod, she stepped through and lightly closed the door behind her. Then she leaned back on it. "I was just thinking..." Severus suppressed a snort. Narcissa was never just thinking; she was always planning. Anything she asked at any time would be tied up in ten different motives. "...that you haven't seen Draco in a while."

"And?" Severus asked darkly. He knew what she was going to say, but he had no time for toddlers, and he wanted to head this request off as quickly as possible.

"Would you want to come over for some tea sometime? It would do Draco good to see his godfather more often, you know."

Severus opened his mouth to decline, thinking of the last time he'd seen Draco. The little terror had wailed until Severus picked it up and let it grab at his nose and poke his eyes. Then it'd slobbered all over the front of his robes and had the audacity to giggle when Severus growled. 

"Come on Severus. You haven't seen him for months. He's even started talking a little bit." Narcissa rushed. Severus felt his resolve weaken. Even though the baby had been a terror, it had been a terror that liked Severus. He couldn't say that for a lot of living beings.

"Why now Narcissa?" he asked quietly.

Narcissa shook her head. "It's only a matter of time before I have to flee the Manor with Draco. I need to know that he has another parental figure other than me."

"What about Lucius?" he asked sharply. "Why suddenly are you concerned about running from the Manor? I thought you loved him."

Narcissa's blue eyes focused somewhere past him. "And he loves me." She breathed out sharply. "He dropped hints that my positions may not be secure anymore Severus. And Salazar knows I'm not going to endanger Lucius by making him an accomplice to my betrayal. I need to leave the Manor. Before they learn of my betrayal."

Severus hesitated. Even though he was willing to betray the both of them for Lily, Narcissa and Lucius were the only people he would come close to calling friends (Other than Regulus but Regulus wasn't talking to him so he didn't count). They surely considered Severus a friend. And meeting Draco would not hinder any of his goals. "Very well," Severus intoned, turning his back towards Narcissa.

"Thank you," she whispered behind him before she left, and Severus was left with just his parchment and quill floating beside him. Now. To inform the Headmaster.

* * *

"Luciussss."

"My Lord."

"Bella has sssomething quite interessssting to say about your wife."

"My Lord?"

A cackle. "Baby Cissy went to go meet somebody today, Lucy darling! She thought she was clever disguising herself. But I would recognize her anywhere." Another cackle. "Guess who she met, Lucy? Her traitorous baby cousin, that's who!"

"He's your cousin too, if it has escaped your notice."

"Tell me, Luciussss. Why isss your wife cavorting with traitorssss?"

"I don't know my Lord. I promise I have nothing to do with this. You know I would never betray you my Lord."

"Silence. You've failed me Lucius. _Crucio_ " 

........

"You have pleassssed me Bella...I will offer you a reward.

"Of course My Lord. What are we going to do with her?"

"An example. Of what we do to traitorssssss."

"I want her to suffer, My Lord. As my reward."

"Then you shall. I am very generousss to thossse who pleassse me.


	9. The Chamber of Secrets

"Ready?" asked Regulus looking steadfastly at Potter. Severus ignored him. Ruffling through his pockets, he double checked his emergency stock—pain relievers, truth serums, potions to keep him alert, a backup wand—and dropped in a couple more that facing a Basilisk would warrant.

He sneered when Potter lugged out a conjured cage (for the roosters Potter'd said) and decided against reminding the idiot about shrinking charms.

Regulus passed out mirror sets and blindfolds. "I'll go grab the roosters from Hagrid's hut," said Regulus. His eyes, Severus noted, were a darker than usual yet shone just as bright as gems in the dim light of the dungeons. Shaking his head, Severus scolded himself. Now was not the time. Regulus turned and started walking away.

Potter called out. "Regulus." Regulus paused. "We'll be in Myrtle's bathroom. If there's a sink open, don't come through. I'll call for you if we need the roosters." Regulus lifted a hand in acknowledgement and turned around the corner. Severus held back an impulse to warn Regulus to watch out for Dumbledore. He'd chosen his course of action already hadn't he? Anyways, Dumbledore hadn't replied to Severus' missive, so the Headmaster might not even be planning anything.

"Well then," sighed Potter. "Let's go kill a Basilisk."

They both silently made their way to the third floor girls bathroom. "Stand back," ordered Potter, and Severus bristled but took a step back anyways. Severus was more interested in seeing what Potter was doing than fighting with him. Potter hadn't told them how he was going to open the entrance, just that he knew how to do it. Now, Potter examined some of the sinks, until he presumably found what he was looking for. Then, he started to hiss. Every hair on Severus' skin rose and an eerie chill settled in his belly. For a second, he was somewhere else, with someone else who was hissing just the same way, terror flushed through his limbs, he was going to be eaten, ripped, destroyed. A loud grating noise jerked him out of his head. Cold, fresh air filled his lungs, and Severus realized he'd stopped breathing for a second. He took another couple of breaths to stabilize himself and then looked up again. A gaping hole had replaced where the sink was, and Potter was looking at him askance. Severus surveyed the green-eyed man before nodding. So that was the entrance. How clever to stow it in a girl's bathroom. And Potter was a parselmouth. Just like the Dark Lord. Parseltongue wasn't a Potter trait, was it? The beginnings of a thought began coalescing in the back of Severus' head but he focused his attention back on Potter as he slipped into the hole. Grimacing, Severus followed him in.

Inside, small skulls crunched under their feet as they walked deeper and deeper into the tunnels. Close to the walls, large cobwebs caught on their robes. Something constantly dripping echoed through the tunnel. Severus tightened his hand on his wand. Through the corner of his eye he caught sight of sheets of snake skin, larger than anything he'd ever seen, lining the floor ahead of them. How big was the Basilisk they were going to find? Twenty feet? Thirty?

Potter lead him to a dead end, and turned around. He placed his hands on the wall, which Severus realized were in fact two humongous doors. "Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets," Harry smirked. Then Severus flinched as Potter hissed again. The doors swung inwards, revealing a large circular...well....chamber. He glanced past the stone pillars to glimpse a large stone statue. Stepping inside, Severus confirmed that it was a statue of Salazar Slytherin himself. But there was no basilisk.

"Is this a joke, Potter?"

Potter had the audacity to smirk again, and Severus only barely stopped himself from reaching out and strangling the man. "It's in the statue. I'll draw it out, but you have to be ready with the mirrors in case I lose control of the basilisk." Severus fished out his mirrors and held onto them just as tight as his wand.

"You ready, Snape?" asked Harry. Actually, no Severus was not ready. A basilisk. They were facing off a basilisk. This was ridiculous. Why had he volunteered to help Potter with this again? He mentally took a deep breath.

"Get on with it Potter. I haven't got all day now."

* * *

Regulus ducked behind a tapestry just as two sets of footsteps rounded the corner. The cage in his hands shook with the flapping roosters. Being grateful that he'd silenced them the moment he started back, he peered into the hallway. Empty again. Good. He hurried around the last turn between him and the girl's bathroom and jerked to a halt. There standing in front of Myrtle's bathroom was Dumbledore himself. With wide eyes, he watched Dumbledore examine something and conjure himself a mirror. Did the old man really mean to...? In the next moment, the Headmaster disappeared through a sink before him.

Sweet Salazar. Regulus put the cage full of roosters down on the slab and conjured himself a mirror as well. Looking at the squabbling roosters for a second, he shook his head. Harry was in danger. Regulus had to go after him. No one else could look after the roosters, so they would have to come with him. Tossing the roosters into the sink, Regulus jumped in with them.

He landed hard on the cage. The roosters were going absolutely wild. Ignoring his throbbing abdomen, he scrambled up. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry were anywhere to be seen. But there was a trail of crushed skulls. Regulus ran.

* * *

Harry ignored Snape's acrimony and turned to the statue before him. It looked nowhere as big and looming as he remembered, but it was still big. He'd almost died here almost a decade ago. Readying his wand, he focused on the snake engraving by his feet. " _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_ "

Stone grated and the statue's cavernous mouth inched opened. From within came an echoing hiss Harry recognized.

" _Masssster's blood, Masssster. Come to feed us at lasssst. Come to free us at lasssst._ "

Behind him, Harry could hear Snape's robes rustling. Harry nearly swallowed his tongue. " _Yes. Master will reward you. Tell me, sweet queen, what is your name?_ "

The twenty feet of black snake hanging out of Slytherin's mouth swayed. " _Masssster called ussss Ssssekmet_."

Robes rustled some more as Harry felt Snape step closer. When Harry turned to look, the potions master's usually sallow face was whiter than usual, his knuckles whiter on the hilt of a wand pointing at the basilisk. Seeing Harry looking at him Snape ground his teeth and grimaced at Harry. "No use letting you die just yet, Potter."

Feeling a little out of sorts, Harry returned to flattering the basilisk. " _What a gorgeous name you have, Ssssekmet. Just like your pretty scales. Their beauty is unmatched, truly._ "

" _Issssn't it?_ " preened the basilisk. More of it kept spilling out in an unending reel of shiny scales and cream underbody. Had the basilisk been this long in his timeline? " _Has Massster brough Ssssekmet sssssomething to eat?_ "

Trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible, Harry replied, " _Masssster's friend is bringing prey. But Masssster was wondering if Sssssekmet would do something for Masssster first?_ " 

" _Massster is nice to Ssssekmet. Anything you want, Massster, I shall do_ "

Harry took in a deep breath. " _Well, I wanted uh..._ "

A great crashing sound filled the chamber. Harry got a split second before Sekmet's hood flared up, revealing its deadly eyes. "LOOK AWAY" he bellowed, jumping at Snape. He prayed his body blocked Snape's view to Sekmet's eyes. A curse flew in the direction of the basilisk, and a thunderous hiss filled the chamber and the floor below them shook as an enraged fifty foot snake crashed into the roof. Harry grabbed Snape and tugged them both behind a pillar to avoid the falling debris. More curses flew towards the basilisk, and a loud squawk announced its presence. 

Snape peered around the pillar and hissed, "What is he doing here?" Harry followed his gaze to a figure clad in blue robes decorated with moons and stars. Albus bloody Dumbledore. With terrible fucking timing. 

"I don't know," said Harry grimly. And then another figure skidded into view. Regulus, and he was carrying a cage of roosters. A cage of silenced roosters. Good Godric, Regulus was going to get all of them killed. As if sensing the presence of a mortal enemy in the same space, Sekmet went beserk

Harry glanced at Snape beside him. Snape breathed out roughly. "You get Regulus, I'll take the Basilisk." Harry nodded, and dove out from behind the pillar.

* * *

What was the Headmaster doing? Severus dodged yet another piece of ceiling. The basilisk lunged for the Headmaster, ending up with a mouthful of its own tail. If it could have, Severus was sure it would've screeched. Dumbledore's phoenix lunged for the basilisk, probably aiming for the eyes. 

As the basilisk rose up again, Severus aimed a _reducto_ and the ceiling above the basilisk burst into pieces. Clambering over the rubble, Severus tried to get to a more strategic position. He ducked under a swipe of the basilisk's tail, but got caught in the back a moment later, flying forwards. Pulling himself upwards, Severus aimed a cutting curse at the closest part of the basilisk. Three small gashes opened up, and Severus got a second and half of pride before he had to scramble away from the trashing middle of the basilisk. A screech heralded another attack by Fawkes, and Severus caught a glimpse of Dumbledore flashing spells. Then he pulled himself up. He'd lost the mirror sometime during his fall. Potter presumably hadn't reached Regulus yet, for no rooster had crowed. Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for the Basilisk to be blinded. Severus flipped through all his options. And he chose.

He aimed his wand at the ground and planted his feet. Digging deep within himself, he summoned hatred and fury. And hatred answered. He thought of his father and his alcohol, of James Potter and Sirius Black and their "pranks", of Dumbledore and his willingness to let Gryffindors get away with murder, of Regulus Black and his manner of making Severus feel things. The stream of hatred stuttered a little at Regulus, but Severus caught it and re-focused himself. He thought of the Dark Lord and every time he tortured him or his friends for absolutely no reasons, and he thought of his powerlessness and ostracism, and he hated all of it. Then he pushed his hatred through his wand and let fiendfyre burst forth. Fiery animals leaped ahead and encircled the basilisk. The fire begged for more, but Severus brought his will down on it. The basilisk thrashed, getting burnt, and then trashing more when its scales burnt. He raised the fire higher and higher, feeding it more and more hatred, but making sure it only fed on what Severus gave and not an ounce more. Sweat trickled down his nose and back, and each breath grew more painful.

"Severus, my boy," came the Headmaster's voice from his right, but Severus ignored it. A throbbing pain flashed in his left arm (the dark mark his mind whispered), and Severus ignored that too. He focused on his wand, on the yellow and red beyond it, on the heat coursing through his veins. 

"Severus!" yelled Regulus from somewhere to the right. Severus jerked out of his focus to see Regulus approaching him and waving his . The rooster cage was missing. "The basilisk is dead!"

Sensing his wavering attention, the fire flared towards the other humans in the chamber. _Please, please, please. Eat, burn, destroy_. _Power, so much power_. Severus snarled and threw his will out again. His magic didn't make the demands. He did. _No one masters me, other than me. No one, not when I can help it. I am my master._

It was time to end the fire. Starting and maintaining a fiendfyre was always the easy part. But, Severus knew he could end it. Only a hatred greater than the hatred that started the fire could extinguish it. Severus hated a lot of people, a lot of things in the world. But one superseded everything: his hatred for himself. He reached inwards once again, and this time he wrung out every drop of self recrimination he could find. Severus powerless under Tobias Snape (what good was magic if it couldn't help him now?), Severus stuck to the wall, upside down with his pants showing, his nose hexed, too weak to fight back, Severus calling Lily a mudblood, Severus making her cry, Severus on his knees taking the Dark Mark, listening to the prophecy, ruining Lily's life, (and oh what was this new one?) Severus betraying and disappointing Regulus and Lucius, again and again, letting them think they were friends. Severus' arm trembled, and the pain in his Dark Mark spiked, but he didn't let go. The fiendfyre was rushing towards him, sensing the new source of hatred, and his mind ran in circles round and round and round finding every way Severus could hurt, new ways to put himself down, and the fiendfyre gathered and gathered and gathered. Clenching his eyes shut, Severus clutched his wand tighter and pushed inwards, forcing his hatred and the fiendfyre into a ball smaller and smaller and smaller, until it blinked out of existence. 

Severus reveled in the one solitary moment of cool relief, before sensation came rushing back in and his world dissolved into pain.

* * *

Regulus reached Severus just as the latter collapsed. Peripherally, he noticed Harry and Dumbledore circling each other.

Regulus frantically pulled his head into his lap and shook him. "What potions do you need, Severus?" Severus' eyes opened just a sliver, and he murmured a couple of strengthening and alertness potions Regulus remembered. Regulus fished through his robes, not for the first time being grateful that Severus was practically a walking apothecary on missions.

Earlier, he'd caught up to Dumbledore just in time to see the old man blast through the wall of the chamber. Throwing caution to the wind, Regulus had followed him in, only to find himself in the middle of what seemed to be a battlefield. From there everything Regulus remembered had degenerated into chaos: falling stone, stray curses, frantic search for Harry, and then the frantic search to un-silence the roosters. And halfway through it all, when Regulus' Dark Mark flared, he'd looked across the room, suddenly terrified for Severus who was wielding fiendfyre through the pain on his arm. 

Now pouring potion after potion down Severus' throat, Regulus took a moment to appreciate the strength and the willpower Severus had to have had to pull that kind of feat. 

On the second to last potion, Severus' shot up and rolled over coughing. 

"Severus!" Regulus exclaimed in relief. Severus held up a hand and tipped back the other two potions Regulus had lined up on the floor. Heaving slightly, Severus pushed himself off the floor. "Easy Severus," Regulus murmured as he caught Severus when the potions master stumbled on his way up.

On an impulse, Regulus drew the man in his arms closer. He knew Severus hated contact, but damn it all, Regulus needed a hug. Severus stiffened and then relaxed. "Let go, Regulus," he Severus. "He's going to be furious as it is."

Regulus pulled away to see Severus' dark eyes settling. He let go. "Stay safe, Severus," Regulus breathed. 

"I will. Potter on the other hand," Severus sneered and summoned his broom, "needs help." Regulus turned away from Severus' receding back and surveyed the rest of the chamber. The basilisk was dead. Dumbledore had cornered Harry just to the right of the doors. Already Harry was sporting blood on his cheeks and favoring his left leg. However well a fighter Harry was, there was simply no way he was going to be able to win against Dumbledore—the headmaster was simply just too powerful and skilled in comparison. _About two meters to the door_ , Regulus calculated, after quickly retrieving the fang. It would have to do. He closed his eyes, ran in the direction he'd seen Harry, and cast. _Fumo Maximum_.

* * *

Harry had been losing badly before smoke filled the chamber, obscuring everything. A figure he hoped was Regulus crashed into him and dragged him to his right. His right knee nearly crumpled, but Harry used the wall behind him to follow the hand on his elbow. 

"So what's the plan?" yelled Regulus as they ran through the pipes, where the smoke was thinning enough to breathe easily again.

"I'm a Gryffindor, remember?" Harry yelled back. "You're the one who makes the plans!" Adrenaline pumped through his veins. "What's your plan?"

Regulus huffed, but then skidded to a halt. "Broom!" he shrieked in delight. There, in the air speeding towards them was a Bluebolt. "Severus must have sent it back for us!" Harry squinted at the broomstick. Now if he thought about it, this broomstick did seem quite similar to the one he'd seen Snape on during the Quidditch match back in his first couple of Hogwarts years. "Come on Harry, Dumbledore will be here any moment now." As if to emphasize Regulus' Very Insightful insight, a flashing purple spell shot past them, and Harry turned to see a blue blur approaching fast in the distance.

"GET ON!" screamed Regulus and hauling him up by his shirt. Just as Harry slid onto the Bluebolt, Regulus haphazardly kicked it into action. Bucking and nearly smashing into the wall, the Bluebolt zigzagged through the pipes and up the chute.

"Don't you know how to fly a broom?" screamed Harry after missing death by inches for the fifth time.

"No!" screeched Regulus, clinging to the broom for dear life. "I read books!" Harry used every curse that he'd heard out of Ron's colourful mouth. They somehow miraculously spiraled out of Myrtle's bathroom, through a window, and out towards Cokesworth before Regulus managed to stabilize the broom. 

No matter what happened next, Harry swore, he was never getting onto a broom with Regulus ever again.

* * *

"Go fetch the traitor Bella"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And Bella?"

"My Lord?"

"Bring her son with her. Everyone shall see what happens to those who defy Lord Voldemort"


	10. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: an infant is tortured

The sun cast long shadows among the trees, humans, and tall grass littering the clearing. A decrepit manor house gleamed menacingly at one end, and on the other end rose an obsidian throne. Severus half expected the Dark Lord to bring out a crown and scepter any second now. He repressed a shiver as he pushed through the crowd of black robes to his usual place in the Inner Circle. The Dark Lord didn't usually indulge in such gaudy power plays, but when he did, someone was sure to die. And Severus was late.

His heart stopped dangerously as the Dark Lord's eyes approached him. He quickly brought forth the memory of his last Order meeting, altering it to look like that was where he was coming from. Every memory with Regulus and Potter slid deftly deeper into his head, sinking behind one, two, three, four barriers, almost making Severus forget they existed himself. Just as he was finished cleaning up his head, the Dark Lord slid into himself. Bracing himself physically, Severus pretended to lay everything past the first two barriers bare to his Lord. A second later, the presence was gone, and Severus found himself looking into his Lord's approving face, before he lowered his gaze again.

So, his Lord wasn't angry with him for his lateness, mused Severus. Either his Lord was in a good mood, or someone had fucked up worse than Severus already. And the Dark Lord was NEVER in a good mood. Just the slightest bit of sympathy flickered within Severus, but he quickly stomped it out. No use feeling such useless emotions.

Robes shuffled next to him, and someone pressed their to side to his. Glancing sideways, he saw a cascade of blonde hair and relaxed. _Just Lucius_.

"Severus," Lucius greeted. To anyone else, the man would seem just as cool and condescending as always. But Severus had been let past Lucius' outer defenses long ago. Severus could hear the slight catch of his breath, feel the fine tremor of his hand fidgeted just the slightest, see the just too mechanical rise and fall of his chest. _Something is terribly wrong_.

"Lucius." Severus mumured back, leaning to the side to let his hair hide the movement of his lips. "What's wrong?"

His companion looked up, and Severus was taken aback by the sheen in the blue eyes in front of him. "Do you know...why our Lord called us?" Lucius would only ask that if....if he was afraid the Dark Lord was going to punish someone he cared about. Lucius himself, obviously. Or Severus.

"No, Lucius," he breathed, "What did you do?"

Lucius closed his eyes and whispered, "Not me, Severus." Ice burrowed through Severus' chest. What had the Dark Lord found? His mind spun in circles behind his innermost barriers. He knows he knows he knows, his inner voice shrieked. Portkey, third pocket in his left sleeve. Extra wand, right second. How could he know? Death potion, tucked under his collar. _A traitor, a traitor in the Order_. Knives, both boots; Acid potion, his robe's left pocket. _A traitor: Regulus or Potter?_ Anti-apparition wards, not powered by the Dark Lord, but doubtful if he could smash through them. _A misstep, what misstep?_ No anti-portkey wards.

And idea, half formed in Myrtle's bathroom, snaked its coils tighter. _Potter didn't inherit parseltongue from Potters._ Could it be?

His Lord's voice boomed through the clearing. "Welcome! My faithful sssservantssss! You mussst be wondering. Why hasss our Lord called usss here today?" He clapped his stand, and Severus saw him rise from his throne. The clearing teeming with Death Eaters hushed. Everyone was here today. A gaping hole opened up in Severus' stomach. Everyone but Bellatrix Lestrange. His Lord's favourite torturer.

His Lord cackled. "My faithful," his voice rose, "We have a traitor in our midst!" All sound stopped as everyone held their breaths. Something hard lodged in Severus' throat. A cold hand, Lucius', snaked around his and tightened so hard Severus could feel his knuckles grate. _Potter could speak to snakes. The only parseltongue alive in Britain was the Dark Lord._ He'd been betrayed. _No he hadn't been betrayed. The Dark Lord himself had found Severus' betrayal._ He untangled his hand from Lucius' and stepped away. He didn't want Lucius to be dragged down with him. This one thing he could do to repay his betrayal. The second traitor in the same month--the Dark Lord would be twice as hard on him to make up for Regulus' loss. _Was Regulus even a traitor?_

The Dark Lord had a terrifying smile on his face, and Severus readied himself for the coming storm. But. The Dark Lord wasn't looking at him at all. He didn't understand. Was his cover not blown? He didn't. Understand. Until he did. Following the Dark Lord's gaze directed him to the incoming form of Bellatrix Lestrange. And behind her, dragged by her hair, was a bound Narcissa. Suddenly Severus regretted letting go of Lucius' hand, but he didn't dare turn to look at him.

Bellatrix tossed Narcissa on the ground between the inner circle and the Dark Lord. Behind him, people craned their necks to see her and whispers passed the knowledge onto those on the fringes.

"Thisss woman thought she could crossss Lord Voldemort!" the Dark Lord hissed. "Tell me my faithful, what shall we do with her?" Scenting the possibility of spilled blood, the Death Eaters burst into stomping, hollering, cheering for pain. Lucius stood white faced and stock still. Severus met his eyes. They both knew what Lucius would have to do to ensure his own life and loyalty, to walk out here alive. Severus saw the moment Lucius chose, and he saw the sheer pain that broke in those icy eyes. Help me, they seemed to beg Severus, _Help her_. Severus tightened his lips and watched Lucius take a breath and step forward.

"My Lord," said the young Malfoy Head, ever slick and unfeeling, went down on his knees, his stately head bowed low. "Please give me the honor of going first. She has betrayed me just as much as she has my Lord today. Please, my Lord." Severus forced himself to breathe. He'd seen worse. _He'd done worse_. There was nothing he could do here. Except stand and watch. Narcissa wasn't worth blowing his cover for.

The Dark took Lucius' chin in his long white fingers and turned it upwards. "You pleasssse me, Luciusss," hissed the Dark Lord. "But I have already promisssed that honor to another." Then he stood and motioned to Bellatrix. "You may have secondssss."

She bounded forward, her black curls flying everywhere. Narcissa glared at her cousin, but Bellatrix just grinned maniacally, sadistically, and cast a _Crucio_. Even though she trashed about madly, and Bella's Cruciatuses were second only to the Dark Lord himself, Narcissa didn't let out a single sound. Severus mentally winced. Refusal to bend here would only lead to more pain not less.

As Severus predicted, Bella grew tired of her cruciatus very quickly. "Baby Cousin you don't seem to be enjoying yourself much," she mused twirling her wand, mindlessly tossing minor level curses at Narcissa splitting open her skin and teasing her nerves with pain.

"Stop playing with your food," the Dark Lord ordered his henchwoman.

Bella sighed but obliged and swished her wand. Severus was confused when Narcissa didn't react. Then, Lucius made a strangled sound, and Severus turned to see a small bundle fly into Bella's arms. _Draco_. Lucius made an abrupt movement. Narcissa burst into frantic shouts.

"My Lord," Lucius gasped in horror. "My Lord surely, this isn't necessary, my Lord..."

"Be quiet Luciuss," said the Dark Lord his black eyes glittering. "Heirs are replaceable. You are young yet."

Lucius choked, and Severus watched in horror as his friend's collected mask broke. A whispered plea went ignored in the sound of a screaming toddler, as Bella dangled Narcissa's boy (Severus' godson) by his foot.

"Tell me Narcissa, what would happen if I dropped little Dragon just so?" Bella cackled.

Narcissa fought frantically against her bonds and screamed inconsolably. Severus himself felt like cotton had filled his head and ears and his limbs which seemed to want to move yet freeze all at once.

"That's too quick," Bella hummed. "Maybe I'll flay his skin and force you to watch, baby cousin. Wouldn't you like that?"

"YOU MONSTER!" Narcissa screamed lunging again for her son. "DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" And then she screamed louder when Bella actually traced her wand down Draco's small leg, opening up a gush of blood. Severus felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't do this. _But Lily_? No. This was...Draco was his godson. _Not worth it. Blowing your cover isn't worth it_.

Narcissa's voice broke as the Dark Lord cast a Cruciatus on her. Lucius looked two seconds away from breaking down completely. He wasn't going to last much longer before trying to take his family and running. He wouldn't make it past two steps though, of course. Severus had to do something. _Nothing is worth anything you can do for Lily._ No. He wasn't condemning her to death by blowing his cover. _You may as well be_. Then Draco's cries reached a fever pitch as Bella took off a layer of skin from his foot. No. Severus didn't have a choice here. Draco needed him.

He reached for the apparition wards and made a hole for himself and a small baby. Then, he drew out his candy wrapper portkey and silently banished it through the grass to slide between Narcissa's fingers. Look at me, he willed her. _Look at me_. But Narcissa's eyes stayed glued to Draco. Already his magic was protesting at the thought of what Severus wanted to do. _Look at me, Narcissa, LOOK AT ME_. Then, Bella cast a spell that made Narcissa throw her head back in pain. Her eyes connected with his, and he thanked Bella's inability to focus on one thing for long. Quickly, he pushed the knowledge of the portkey and its incantation into Narcissa's mind. When Bella lifted the curse, Narcissa stilled. Please, he begged, let her understand what it means. She turned her head towards him, and Severus sprang into a flurry of motion. He lunged for Bella and Draco, and the unexpectedness of his attack, allowed him to twist on his heel and apparated the three of them away before anyone could react. Half-crashing through the wards nearly killed him, and he could feel a sliver of skin along his calf which had splinched off.

Landing on his feet, Severus wasted no time to draw his knife and swing it at Bella, pulling Draco away from her. Darkness threatened the corners of his vision, and he could barely hear anything. Bella dropped her wand and lunged for Draco. _Bad move_. He ducked under her, opened up her guts with his knife, and twirled to face her again. Bella stumbled for a second as she felt the entrail eating curse spelled onto Severus' knife began to act, and that was all Severus needed. He gathered his exhausted magic and disappeared. 

* * *

Regulus was worried. He didn't know why...It had been barely half an hour since they'd reached Spinner's End. He knew Death Eater meetings always ran closer to a couple of hours.

But. His instincts were blaring.

The Dark Lord rarely called meetings this early; the sunlight made hiding the gathering much more difficult indeed. And Severus had been late nonetheless.

But. Regulus had no real reason to be so nervous. (Did Severus know Regulus was so worried?) So he sat in front of the fireplace pretending everything was going to be alright, but clearly failing judging by Harry's intense hovering and concerned frown. 

"Don't hover," grumbled Regulus, staring hard at the fire.

"You look like shite," deadpanned the green eyed man as he finished wrapping up the last of his wounds. "He's going to be fine, Regulus," Harry sighed. "Snape might be mean and horrible at washing his hair," Regulus felt the corner of his mouth twitch against his will, "but he's a damn good spy."

"I know that," said Regulus, muffling his voice in his hands. "Something just feels...off."

"Everything's going to be fine, Regulus," said Harry with a hand on Regulus' back. "You try saying it. Everything's fine."

Regulus sighed. "Everything is going to be--"

The sound of a portkey and a pained sound cut Regulus off. They both whirled around with their hands on their wands. 

Harry catapulted over the back of the couch to reach the woman lying dirty and bloody on their carpet. Blond hair limply spread around her head. "Narcissa!" Regulus gasped. Quickly, he transformed the couch into a bed and gently laid his cousin down on it (he remembered another night where he'd done the same for a heavier body).

"You know healing?" asked Harry. Regulus shook his head. "Stand back then," he warned and used a penknife to start cutting through her bloody clothes. 

"What are you doing?" Regulus hissed holding his hand. "She's going to kill you!" 

"At least she'll be alive to kill me," replied Harry with fire in his eyes. "We have no time for modesty here. I have to stop the blood and wrap everything up." Reluctantly Regulus let go. 

"Where's Severus? Why is she here? What's going on?" he demanded. 

"I don't know," said Harry grimly. "But look." He held up a candy wrapper. Regulus recognized the portkey immediately; he'd seen Severus enchant it just hours before leaving.

"Severus' portkey," Regulus breathed. "Which means..." No portkey meant Severus couldn't escape. Oh no. Nonono.

Harry shook his head. "He can still apparate out," he said. "Regulus, go keep an eye outside Spinner's End. If he apparates in a hurry, he'll choose the doorstep, out of habit. If he shows up with a Death Eater, we have to be ready." Harry sounded very much like the ex-Auror he was.

Just then, a pop sounded outside, followed by the heavy thud of a limp body hitting the ground. Steadying his wand, Regulus creaked the door open. There on the footpath, lay a bundle of black robes. And from the bundle came the sound of a crying baby. It was Severus. A knocked out Severus, with a baby.

* * *

Harry sat on the kitchen counter leaning on the window. A deep tiredness ached in every part of his body. He blew at his tea, letting the warmth seeping through his fingers comfort him. Regulus and Narcissa's mumurs rose and fell upstairs, and crickets were warming up for the night outside.

"Potter," came a stiff voice from behind him. Snape. Harry had half a mind to ignore him, but he sighed and turned his head around to look at the potions master. Snape made his way into the kitchen to stand before the other man. He was wearing a faded '60s pop t-shirt and a stained high waisted trousers. His hair, for once, was tied back loosely with a muggle rubber band. His unhealthily pale face highlighted the dark circles under his tired eyes. Without the shield his scowl and robes provided him, he looked...surprisingly human.

"You're...dressed differently," said Harry. 

Snape frowned. "Regulus went through my father's closet," he said, stiffly. "He wouldn't hear of me wearing anything else." Harry surveyed Snape and let the topic drop. Snape was clearly feeling out of his element. 

Harry turned back to his tea and the night sky outside. "What did you want?"

Snape cleared his voice. Then with what seemed to be a lot of difficulty, he said in a strained voice, "Thank you." Harry whipped around to look at the man. "For saving my life in the Chamber." Snape was grimacing as if thanking Harry was causes him physical pain. "I owe you a life debt."

Oh. Oh. Bloody Hell. He rushed to reassure Snape. "You don't owe me anything."

Snape set his jaw. "What, Potter, not going to hold your life debt over my head? Remind me that you have power over me? Too good for me are you?"

Harry groaned and dragged his hand down his face. "NO! No! I mean, it's all fine. You saved our lives too, in the Chamber right? So it's like...everyone saved everyone's lives. No big deal. I don't want anyone owing me anything, Snape. It's like...you're nothing special." When Snape gave him a dubious look, Harry insisted, "Really, I mean it! I appreciate you're uh..sense of honor, but it's not necessary. I'm going to be gone soon anyways so like"

"Desist with your half formed heathen sentences, Potter," Snape ordered. Harry shut his mouth. The sallow faced man searched Harry's face for something and his brow crinkled. "You really don't care?" he whispered.

"No I don't," said Harry simply. 

Snape tilted his head and in the voice of a boy discovering something for the first time, he said, "You really don't." 

Harry shook his head. Snape opened his mouth and closed it. Some of the coldness in his eyes fell away, and he looked slightly stunned. In muted wonder, Harry realized that he was seeing a layer of defense fall away from Snape. How many people had saved Snape's life before without any expectation of repayment? Harry suspected it was very close to none. This was one of those rare times that Harry could feel Severus' youth, remember the fact that he was a man barely out of his teens, younger than Harry was now. He was just a bullied teen who was thrown into war, poverty, prejudice and dealing with it the only way he knew how to: by lashing out. Harry felt his heart go out to him.

For a couple of minutes, they both stayed in their position, evaluating the other man, the only sound in the kitchen were Draco's scream through filtering from upstairs.

Then Snape pulled back a chair from the table to Harry's right and sat down. "You said you were going to be gone soon?" inquired the potions master, examining Harry's face. An olive branch, Harry realized. Snape was extending an olive branch, probably by starting what counted for Snape's version of casual talk. Well. In Hermione's words, fighting a beast together usually did bring people together. 

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm going to go back home." Snape hummed. "I miss it. I miss everyone." 

"What if you can't find a way back?" Harry glared at his tea as a lump climbed up his throat. Trust Snape to ruin Harry's mood so thoroughly.

"I will," he said through clenched teeth. "I have to. I can't stay here. My friends, my family, Draco they're all going to be waiting for me back home."

"Draco?" asked Snape. "You knew my godson?"

Harry smirked and let his head top back. "We were engaged." Snape's eyebrows shot up, and Harry chuckled. "My thoughts exactly." They sat in an easy quiet for the next half hour before Harry finished his now cold tea and turned to face Snape completely. Snape had dug out a potions book from his back pocket and was busily scribbling corrections all over it. Harry was reminded of the Half Blood Prince. When the potions master wasn't talking, and if one ignored Snape's too big nose, Harry could see why someone like Regulus might be attracted to Snape. Especially if Snape had a soft spot for Regulus.

"See," he started, lacing his hands together. "I haven't spent very much time with Regulus. I'm not his blood family. I'm not his best friend. But, he is my godfather's brother. And he's a good man."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Snape smoothly.

"Because, you should know that if you hurt Regulus, I'll make you very sorry," said Harry firmly.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Why would I hurt him?"

Harry smirked. It seems like Snape hadn't realized Regulus' feelings. That was alright. Regulus hadn't either "Just saying, Snape." He rose and started out of the kitchen. "Good night, professor."

* * *

"Where did you find this?"

"An owl outside Godric's Hollow, Headmaster. Nearly bit my hand off."

"Thank you, my boy, for bringing it to my attention, I'll take care of it."

"Do you know this man who can see the future?"

"An acquaintance. And a very dangerous man, my boy, you must beware of him."

"Is he a Death Eater?"

"There are some things much worse than Death Eaters."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Would he know what happened to my little brother? It's just....the owl was Reg's"


	11. And Reconciliation

For once, the British sky was clear and sun bright. Light streamed through the windows of his room, illuminating Narcissa's figure on his bed. Narcissa shifted, and Regulus smiled at her baby's blonde mop peeking out the covers. 

"How is the little one?" he whispered. The floorboards creaked as he walked over to the bed, a breakfast tray bobbing after him.

"He's sleeping." Narcissa smoothed her hand over his tiny head. Then she gave him a small tired smile and motioned him over. Regulus examined her in silence while Narcissa finished her breakfast. With her eyes averted, Regulus could find no remnants of last night's horrors. But when she lifted her eyes, he could recognize a universe of pain that hadn't been there yesterday. Their blue had sharpened, grown just a little more human, held just a little too knowing. He looked towards Draco who'd started letting out adorable baby snores, and he remembered the blood that had dripped from the little body as Regulus had fished it out of Severus' arms. "Is he going to be alright?" Regulus asked quietly. 

Narcissa bit her lip and looked at her lap. "He should be," she said. "His foot might be more sensitive than usual. And he might scar. But he shouldn't remember last night too much. Hopefully." Regulus heard what she didn't say--that none of them truly knew anything about babies.

She put her tray aside and turned to him. "Tell me. How is Severus?"

Regulus rubbed his neck. "He woke up last night. And honestly? He seemed a little out of it." He paused. "He and Harry even sat in the same room for a bit, without shouting." Narcissa faked a gasp, and they both burst into giggles. Regaining his breath, Regulus added, "He didn't tell us much. About last night I mean."

Narcissa closed her eyes. "Not much to tell," she murmured. "I should've been more cautious. But I wasn't and well," she grimaced, "you've seen what they do to traitors, Regulus." He had seen it. His initiation night, the Dark Lord had strung up some fool, who'd gotten cold feet, by his skin and roasted him slow while the Death Eaters had their fun torturing him. He should've known then. Should've known he'd never work out as a Death Eater.

"I'm glad you're alive," Regulus whispered. "I'm glad the three of you got out of there as early as you did."

"It was all Severus, you know," she confessed. Her words set off a spark of pride in him, that Regulus had no business feeling. "One second, I was under Bella's spell, nearly out of my mind with pain. And the next second, there's a portkey in my hand, the incantation on my lips, and Severus leaping at Bella and pulverizing the wards...I owe him my life," she said and placed a hand on her chest. "He was a wonder last night."

Regulus grinned, and his heart soared. "He really is," he agreed. "Wonderful, I mean. When he wants to be."

Narcissa smiled. "When he wants to be, yes. That's why you like him isn't it?"

It was a clear attempt to change the topic, and it worked. Regulus flushed the brightest red. "Like him?"

Narcissa gave him her best you-are-acting-unworthy-of-a-Black look, and deadpanned, "Yes, Regulus. You may have forgotten how you mooned after him for half your Hogwarts years, but I haven't." He didn't think his cheeks could get any warmer, but they could and they did. "You revolve around that man like the Earth around the Sun. Come, cousin, you've obviously noticed haven't you?"

Regulus spluttered. "It's not..." he said weakly. "I haven't been mooning over Severus."

Narcissa smirked wickedly. "Don't deny it. It's been an open secret in Slytherin for years. Lucius told all of us about that month you and Severus would diappear together."

Regulus groaned. "Oh Merlin. That doesn't prove anything. Severus was just brewing me some potions. And he insisted I learn how to make them too. That's all."

Narcissa made a surprised face. "He let you watch him brew?"

Regulus raised his eyebrows. Was that unusual? "Yes, and?"

Narcissa laughed and leaned her chin on her hand. "On the contrary, Regulus. It proves that Severus likes you too! He would never let anyone _near_ him when he wanted to brew outside of class. Except that redheaded mudblood of his," Regulus supressed a jolt at _mudblood_. Neither Harry nor Severus liked the slur, so Regulus hadn't spoken or heard it in a month, but now that he had, he felt slightly awkward. "But that's to be expected, right? They grew up together." She reached out and touched her fingers to Regulus' face. 

Regulus shook off her words. Severus. _Like him_. Yeah right. He turned his head away and muttered, "To like me he'd first have to break through his shrine to Lily, Narcissa. Never going to happen."

Narcissa frowned. "Why? I was under the impression that he and the mudblood fell out years ago, didn't they? He even asked the Dark Lord for the right to have her." Regulus closed his eyes. "Regulus. What's going on with Severus?"

Everything that had been swimming about in Regulus' head since his and Severus' fight came gushing out. How Severus had only turned sides to save Lily Potter. How he'd readily betrayed Regulus to Dumbledore. How he'd yelled at Harry, and how he'd willingly let Regulus go for Lily. How often Severus' devotion to Lily hit Regulus in the randomest of locations (the lily statue on the fireplace, her picture in a drawer, her name on Severus' lips). How even when Regulus thought he was desentisized to it, Severus would imply that no one could be worth more than Lily, a girl who didn't even talk to Severus anymore, and Regulus would feel his hurt rising yet again.

Narcissa held his hand, and she listened. When Reuglus was done, his cousin nodded grimly. "I'll fix it Regulus." He tried to protest (what could she even do?) Narcissa shushed him. "All Severus needs is a firm reality check. It may take him some time to come around, but he'll come around I promise."

"Narcissa..." Regulus trailed off.

"Have I ever failed you on a promise?" No. She hadn't. Not even at the Manor, when she'd found out Regulus' betrayal. She'd helped him escape, when she could have turned him in and gain more security and status from the Dark Lord. Regulus shook his head. "Then trust your big sister, Regulus. Let me handle it." Regulus could do nothing but nod along. "Now tell me..."

* * *

From behind his newest reading, Severus placidly watched the bustle of their sitting room. Narcissa's boy had turned the couches blue earlier in the day, enraging Regulus and amusing everyone else. Even now, Regulus periodically looked up from his rant (about the couch) to glare at Draco and Andromeda on the couch in question. Severus smothered his smile and the realization that Regulus looked entirely too cute in this mood. Narcissa was directing the two house elves at Spinner's End to make The Perfect Luncheon for everyone. Potter was lounging on the other end of the room, nodding at Regulus' rant. When they made eye contact, Potter smiled and tilted his head towards Regulus, and Severus looked away hastily. They might've come to an armistice, but Severus still felt guilt crawling up his neck in Potter's presence. After all, he had told Potter that he'd killed his mother. Severus returned his attention to his reading. He did take quite a bit of pleasure in belittling Agnus Selwyn's newest derivation of Veritaserum in the margins.

After everyone ate lunch, the elves cleared the table off quickly. 

"So," started Potter, his voice ending the slight chatter going around the table. Only Draco continued his babbling. Severus marked the corner of his page and set it aside. "The rest of the horcrux hunt. We need to rob Gringotts, unless someone thought up a better idea in the last week." He raised his voice near the ending, making his statement sound like a question.

"Well, I thought that I might access Lucius' vault as his wife, but after yesterday night..." Narcissa trailed off. A grim silence descended on everyone. Severus disagreed. First of all, it was yesterday night. And second...he'd seen Lucius' eyes. They weren't the eyes of a man willing to abandon his family for his Lord. Not when it meant death.

"No," Severus said lowly, staring out the window. What a beautiful weather. "No, he won't take away your access. If anything...he will give you access to them."

Narcissa started and stared at him. So did everyone else. "Severus," she said. "What do you mean?" 

Severus tapped a finger on the table. "If I hadn't stepped in when I did," he said. "Lucius would've." Narcissa opened her mouth to protest, and Severus lifted a hand. "His mask was slipping. I doubt he is willing to keep you out of the only method he has of communicating with you."

"Communicating?" asked Potter slowly.

Narcissa looked at her hands, struggling for a second. "We can leave each other notes in the vault as Amelia Malfoy and her wife did back in the 1600s while they were both undercover." She fidgeted and then straightened up, clearly pullung herself together. Very well," she said thickly. "I shall accompany you to Gringotts to check his vault. Officially." 

Potter frowned. "We don't even know when we're going yet Narcissa. Are you sure you feel up to..."

"Yes," said Narcissa her jaw acquiring a stubborn tilt. "And if we don't get anywhere...well then I know where Lucius stands in our relationship, don't I?" 

"The other artifact," Andromeda interjected. "We still have to steal that one. How did you do it last time?"

Potter sighed. "Imperius. On a goblin. Obviously, the goblins didn't quite welcome us after the war ended."

"Never mind that," waved Regulus. "I can imperio the goblin to retrieve the Cup. But how are we going to get out?"

"I don't know," Potter admitted. "Last time, we rode a dragon out Gringotts." A short discussion broke out. Severus sat back. No matter what everyone decided, any plan could be nothing less than disastrous. 

"Why don't we just take the dragon out of Gringotts again?" cut in Severus silkily, raising an eyebrow at everyone's expressions. Everyone visibly scrambled for an explanation, but no one could find anything. "If it worked once, it's bound to work again, no?" 

"We will need back up plans," asserted Narcissa. "Because we don't know whether the dragon will be there or not. I say we just imperio the goblin to take us to the doors, and run the moment we are out Gringotts."

Andromeda shook her head. "The other goblins will notice the curse immediately," she murmured.

Regulus spoke next. "The Black vaults? They're bound to have vanishing cabinets..."

"None of us will have safe access anymore," answered Narcissa grimly. "You're supposed to be dead, and I will be within five minutes of stepping foot in a place Bellatrix can reach me. An incredibly risky gamble, considering we do not even know if and where vanishing cabinets are in the vaults." 

Everyone sat quietly for a while. Suddenly Potter sat upright. "Or we could destroy it in the vault itself," he blurted, eyes wide. "I mean, it's not theft if it never leaves the vault right? We could just stab it and go back to the Malfoy vault and Obliviate the goblin." That could...actually work. Severus' eyes widened just a fraction. 

"Who knew, Potter...there might actually be something inside that head of yours," he said admiringly. Everyone else expressed their approval, and soon the plan to rob Gringotts settled on the day after. The discussion wound down as Draco managed to get himself out of his chair and into Potter's lap. Potter laughed as he lifted the babe up in the air, getting himself kicked in the chin. 

Severus quickly left the room. To his surprise, Narcissa fell into step with him just a minute later. 

"So Severus," she murmured. "We never did get to talk. About your loyalties. What made you switch?" 

Why woud Narcissa be asking him this? What did she have to gain? Severus sneered and sidestepped the question. "Don't ask inane questions, Narcissa. Why did you switch?"

Narcissa tilted her head as they stopped before Severus' room. "You know why I switched Severus. Otherwise you would've asked me earlier. The first time I came to Spinner's End, in fact, if not before that." He did know. She switched because of Regulus and Draco.

Severus looked back evenly. "Then you know my answer too. Why ask me?" There. That implied he switched because of Regulus, without giving her any more information, He still didn't understand. Why was she asking him?

Narcissa gave a slow smile. "So it has nothing to do with the fact that the Dark Lord put a target on your favourite mudblood's head?"

"Don't call Lily that," Severus snarled before he could himself. Then he composed himself. "Think what you want, Narcissa?"

"So it's true," Narcissa mused, walking into Severus' room without permission. Severus scowled and followed her. "You do love her."

"Get out of my room, Narcissa," said Severus stalking up behind her, raged stirring in his chest. Narcissa needed to shut up and leave.

Narcissa turned. "Ah, Severus. But you switched loyalties twice, didn't you?" Severus growled. Shut up. Shut up shut up SHUT UP. "Why did you betray Lily's cause when you loved her?"

"I WOULD NEVER BETRAY LILY!" roared Severus and staggered back, surprised at his own anger. Narcissa had hit a live wire with her words. 

"But you did," murmured Narcissa, turning around to look at him. "You gave up your cover to save me and Draco. Breaking your cover relieves the Dark Lord's promise of letting Lily live. That implies loyalty to us, not Lily."

"You know nothing!" snarled Severus, spittle flying from his mouth. 

Narcissa eyes met Severus' unflinchingly. "Alright then, you wouldn't betray Lily. But you would betray Regulus wouldn't you?" Severus' rage leaped again, but this time it found no target because... He had betrayed Regulus. More than once. "How did it feel to betray the man who supported you when Lily dropped you fast as a hissing ashwinder?" 

The all familiar feeling of guilt bubbled up, and Severus pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. _Like shit._ Severus felt like shit for betraying Regulus. "Go away Narcissa," he said tiredly. 

Narcissa continued conversationally as if she couldn't hear Severus. "Moreover, you betray Regulus, and my poor cousin still pines for you, waiting by the fireside for you when you return hurt. Is that fair Severus?"

Severus' heart skipped a beat. Regulus...pined for him... "Does Regulus like me?" came tumbling out of his mouth. He immediately berated himself for acting like a lovesick teenager. Why did it matter that Regulus...

"Yes," said Narcissa. Severus felt a moment of giddiness run through him. "He likes you. And you repay him by telling him again and again that Lily's better than him. Is that fair now?"

Severus' hear dropped. _B_ _ut Lily was better than anyone._ But he hurt Regulus. He was allowed to feel guilt for that. "No," he whispered. Why was he letting Narcissa pull this out of him?

Narcissa's eyelids dropped slightly lower. "And now you feel guilty. Why does it hurt you that you hurt Regulus?"

_Because I care about him,_ Severus realized. I cae about him almost as much as I care about keeping Lily alive, and that's why it hurts. 

Narcissa nodded. "Think about it Severus." Severus silently watched her glide out of the door.

Only when Narcissa left, did Severus realize what had happened. The efficiency with which Narcissa had made him admit his feelings for Regulus... The manner in which she'd deconstructed his psychology and his reaction... It was the work of a master. He sat down heavily. Well...

He would appreciate it more if the subject of her dissection and direction wasn't himself. Now he had to deal with feelings. Disgusting.

* * *

Harry reviewed over and over again the plan they'd made. Everything seemed fine, but Harry seemed to be missing something. Something small, no doubt. But the nagging feeling was still there. He'd been here for about an hour now. Everyone else was asleep. Harry couldn't sleep. If everything went to plan...then Harry could see the end. But robbing Gringotts. The last time he'd done it and survived, he'd used an unforgivable and a ton of luck. Now, they were stealing from two vaults. And nagging in his head wasn't helping. 

Something rustled behind him, and he turned to find Snape frozen in the doorway. After a quiet pause Harry nodded at him. "Snape." When Snape just stared in response, Harry sighed and pushed off the table. Snape was obviously looking for some solitude, and Harry had just ruined his plans. Snape was going to snap at him, and Harry would retort, and Snape would sneer, and Harry would shout, and...Harry didn't have the energy for this. "It's alright," he muttered. "I'll leave." He started gathering his stuff from the table.

Snape warily shuffled in and cleared his throat. "No it's alright. You don't have to move." Harry paused and looked up. Regardless of the clenched jaw and tense body language, the potions master looked more sincere and determined than Harry had seen him. 

"Okay," Harry said, slightly puzzled and slowly set everything down again. "Okay," he repeated, and awkwardly went back to the maps he was looking at earlier. Only, he couldn't focus anymore. His eyes kept going back to the figure in black standing ramrod straight in the middle of the room, his gaze unwavering from Harry. Finally, giving up, Harry pushed everything aside and turned towards Snape. "Do you want something from me?" he asked, spreading his hands wide, keeping his palms facing upwards to show his openness. 

Snape opened his mouth. And then he closed it. Barely visible within his sleeves, his fingers twisted into the fabric on his legs. "Narcissa told me...She told me to..." he trailed off. "I came to apologize," he said awkwardly. His posture was just as tense as two nights ago when he'd acknowledged the life debt. But this time, Snape seemed more vulnerable and less like he secretly hated Harry. 

"Apologize," echoed Harry. Snape have a sharp jerk of his head. 

"I was...wrong...to tell you that Lily's death was your fault." Harry's head spun. He could say nothing more than a silent Oh. "It wasn't. I knew Lily. She would never let her son die, if there was any way, absolutely any way, to save him. And it seems like she did," he whispered. "Nothing could've changed her mind."

It really was okay. It was just a surprise. When he said so, some of the tenseness in Snape's body bled away. A small knot of resentment against Snape loosened in Harry's chest. Snape was trying."What made you apologize?" he asked.

Looking significantly less harried, Snape looked away. "Regulus tore into me," he said wryly smirking. "And I thought he was nuts. But then...you saved my life in the Chamber. And you took care of me while I was half dead. And you refused to cash in you life debt...and you didn't even like me. James Potter," he sneered slightly, "would never do that for a man he hated. I realized you were a...good man. A better man at least," Snape sighed, "than most other men I've met."

Harry tilted his head and accepted Snape's explanation. He hesitated and then decided to go for it. "For the record, Snape...I didn't mean any of what I said that first day we met either."

Snape gave Harry a scathing look. "I do not strive to remember every word of yours, Potter. I like to keep my mind free of drivel."

Harry scrunched his nose. "Yeah well. The bit with my mum." 

Snape jerked back. "What, about Lily dropping me?" Snape sneered. "Of course you didn't Potter. Lily did right to drop me. You were perfectly right about me," said Severus bitterly. "Cruel. Selfish. A Death Eater." Then he glared. "What you want to make fun of Snivellus?"

"No!" Harry almost shouted, before turning away and composing himself. "No," he repeated softly. "She was wrong to drop you, Snape. You made a mistake, but," Harry hesitated, "You apologized. She was too righteous to see what was really going on with you." He shook his head. "You were going through hell, you had no support system, my father and I bet the rest of the school was horrible to you, of course you turned to housemates who you spent your entire day with. "What I'm saying is that...a good friend would try to understand." Harry held Snape's gaze and let the fierceness of his conviction show on his face. "I love my mum, but she wasn't a very good friend to you Snape. She was wrong." 

And before Snape could say anything back to him, Harry rose and left the room. 

* * *

_To the one who can see the future,_

_I was told you are a dangerous man. To keep away from you. Who you are, what you want, what your loyalties are...I do not know. I do not even know if you speak the truth about seeing the future. But I did know the owl delivering your letter. Alekta would never allow anyone to come near her whom her master didn't approve of, and who cared for her master in return. I would know. I've been bitten my fair share whenever my brother and I fought._

_I write this letter then as one person who cares for Regulus to another. I know that officially, Regulus has been missing for long enough to be declared dead. And I know he and I parted on bad terms. But I've never stopped loving my little brother. I'm hoping...I guess I'm hoping you know where he is. And maybe I'm hoping that you are him. Or at least that he actively helped you send this owl, that he still cares for his older brother too. Even if he didn't, at the bare minimum, I'm hoping that he still is alive._

_If you can, please let him know this, let him know that he always has a home with me. Please, tell me anything you know about him. If necessary, I'm willing to keep whatever you share with me secret._

_Now, to answer your previous letter. I understand you cautioned the Potters to be their own secret keepers. I assure you, the secret keeper will be well assigned. The matter of the spy, however, I'm interested in. If you could share the identity of this spy, or give me some hints, I can look into it. I promise nothing, for I have no assurance that you are indeed a well wisher. (If I had proof, however, that would be a different matter.)_

_Looking forward to your reply._

_Yours,_

_Sirius Black_

_Sirius,_

_This is Auror grade witness parchment. As I'm sure you know, I cannot lie on here._

_I want you and the Potters to survive the war. I care for you. I assume Dumbledore warned you against me. Understand, I cannot tell you my identity or my source without a physical oath from you to not tell anyone._

_Yes, Regulus is alive. He's working with me against the Dark Lord. I trust you not to risk your brother's life by spreading this. You've hurt him. He says nothing, but his eyes say it for him whenever I accidentally mention you. I think it best for you yourself to mend your bridges. Write to him._

_As for the spy...I doubt you will believe me, but it's Pettigrew. Check his left arm, Sirius. Note when he acts shifty or when he disappears. I think you will find a pattern._

_Yours._

_Thank you for telling me. I'll look into Peter._

_I don't know what to think. Everything you said...it seems like hogwash. I would laugh and call you silly, a liar, but I tested the parchment, and I'm an Auror. Everything you said, seems to be factually correct._

_I don't know what to say to Regulus. It's been so long. We left so much unsaid._


	12. Gringotts

Harry knocked. After a brief wait, the door creaked open to show Narcissa, wrapping her night robes tight around herself. She yawned and leaned on the doorframe.

"Harry," she registered, her eyes clearing up quickly. "What happened?" 

Harry shook of his fascination with her messy hair and her rough voice (he'd never imagined to see Draco's mother in such an..unrefined state), and stumbled through his next words. "Uh, nothing"

"Why are you here then?" Narcissa yawned again. "Even the sun's asleep right now."

Harry fiddled with the paper in his hands. "Can I...May I come in?" he asked.

Narcissa hummed and lead him in. He shut the door behind him. "Talk," she ordered him, getting her pitcher to pour her some water.

Harry cleared his throat. "If we get into trouble today...You need to make sure that the horcruxes get out."

Narcissa tensed. "What do you mean, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, feeling like someone was slowly stretching him. "Oh come on Narcissa," he scoffed. "It's Gringotss we're planning to rob tonight. You can't actually imagine we'll have no complications."

Narcissa stared at him, and Harry rushed to explain further. "Despite everything, Dumbledore both has an interest in destroying the horcruxes, and he knows how. Send them to him if we can't make it out. And here..." he pushed the paper in his hands towards Narcissa. "Send Alekta with this note, if we need backup. I'll ask her to wait at Diagon Alley's owlery."

"What are you saying, Potter?" Narcissa asked quietly. "Why tell me?"

"Regulus and Severus are too emotionally invested in this mission. If something happens, the horcruxes will take second seat for them." Harry looked up. "I'm asking you to ensure that the horcruxes get out and are destroyed at any cost."

He hesitated. "And I trust you to do it," he added quietly.

Narcissa made a small noise in the back of her throat. "You think we're going to get ambushed?"

Harry pursed his lips. "No. But my instincts have been blaring all night," he said. "They've saved my life too many times for me to ignore them." 

* * *

"The Malfoy Vault, Number 43."

The door in front of them was nothing like Severus had expected. There were no gold filigrees, no expansive engravings, no shiny stone. It was just a normal stone door, just large enough to let one person in at a time. Severus stumbled slightly as he stepped out after Narcissa; his legs still felt weak from the twisting ride through Gringotts' depths. He had never been this far into Gringotts. 

"Thank you, Smallcreek," Narcissa said smoothly and took off a thin chain around her neck, with a key dangling at its end.

"I guess we'll wait out here?" said Potter awkwardly. Narcissa gave a short nod, and Smallcreek, the Malfoy goblin, curled his lip. Honestly, Severus thought. They were luck just to be able to accompany Narcissa to one of the Malfoys' most private vaults. As the blonde woman disappeared into the dark vault, shutting the stone door behind her, Regulus slid over to stand beside him. Severus raised an eyebrow. He could _feel_ the tension coming off Regulus in waves. Regulus kept eyeing Smallcreek. 

"Can you be slightly less obvious, Regulus?" Severus hissed under his breath, timing his words so that one of Potter's frequent sighs would over his voice.

Regulus looked slightly shamefaced and resolutely stopped looking towards Smallcreek. "Sorry," Regulus murmured. 

Severus grit his teeth and waited for Narcissa to return. Smallcreek had started shooting them suspicious glances now. _Could Narcissa hurry up?_

About five minutes after she entered the vault, the stone door opened and Narcissa came back out. 

"Narcissa!" Regulus exclaimed. "Did you..."

Narcissa held up a black nondescript diary and smiled tightly. "Let's go." That was his signal. Just as Smallcreek turned around to lead them back to the cart, Severus raised his wand and whispered, " _Imperio._ "

Smallcreek put up a pitiful struggle before his features went lax. Severus motioned for everyone to pile into the cart as he instructed Smallcreek. "Lead us to the Lestrange vaults." Smallcreek mechanically slipped into the cart and directed it to go deeper into Gringotts. They passed only a handful of other vaults before Smallcreek slowed.

"There, look the dragon." Potter pointed out. "It's much tamer than I remembered it being," he murmured. 

"No dragon in chains is tamed, Harry," said Narcissa tersely, her eyes sticking to the pearly dragon. "It is always biding its time to escape."

Severus ignored the chatter around him. _Send away the guards,_ he told Smallcreek. _And then open the Vault_.

The cart slid to a stop, and Smallcreek stepped out. Severus flung out an arm quietly to motion everyone to stay in the cart. Moments later, a grating sound reverbrated in the hall.

Severus turned. "The vault is open." As planned, Potter followed Severus into the vault, leaving Regulus and Narcissa to supervise Smallcreek.

"Don't touch anything," mumured Potter, his face looking hard and knowing. " _Gemino_ and _Flagrante_. The gold will start multiplying and getting hot." Severus sneered. What kind of dunderhead touched more than he needed to in a Black vault? But he kept his quiet. "There," Potter said suddenly. "We found it in thaat corner last time." They wove through piles of gold, and Severus drew a Basilisk fang from his pocket. _Almost done._

And there, in the same corner as Potter had indicated, was the Hufflepuff cup, gleaming gold. Malicious intent rolled off of it in waves, and Severus snarled when he felt a foreign presence in his mind with the same energy. In the corner of his eye, he saw Potter make an aborted movement. _The horcrux_ _can influence humans to keep itself safe_ , Severus realized. He slammed down his Occlumency shields and stepped forward with the fang raised. 

_Severus_ , a voiced whispered in his head. _Severus would you kill me?_ Lily's voice. Severus faltered. _Severus._ Then he squeezed his eyes shut. No Lily wasn't here she was in Godric's Hollow. Potter moved behind him, and Severus brought the fang down on the cup. Green smoke blasted Severus in the face, an infernal screech tore through his ears, a gale wind whipped about his hair. And then it stopped. The horcrux was dead. Severus turned around in relief, only to see Potter reaching out towards the gold. 

"Potter!" Severus tackled the other man to the ground, taking care not to land on anything but bare floor. Potter's glazed over eyes slowly cleared. "Potter, what the fuck?"

Potter's eyes caught on the cup behind them, now in melted ruins from the venom, and they widened. "Gone?"

"Yes, for fuck's sake, it's gone. What were you doing touching things?"

Potter shook his head. "Enchantment," he said sheepishly. Of course, Potter would succumb to a Black enchantment within minutes of entering the vault.

Severus closed his eyes and then pulled Potter up. "Let's go." 

* * *

Everytime a shadow flickered, Regulus felt his heart jump into the throat. The entire time Severus and Harry had been inside the vault had been hell for Regulus. He glanced at Narcissa. She looked perfectly composed. As if they weren't sneaking about Gringotts, only the most secure institution in all of wizarding Britain. 

When Severus and Harry walked out of the vault, delight rushed through him. _They'd done it._ Smallcreek closed the vault door and they all piled into the cart. 

"We did it," he whispered joyously to the others as they pulled up to the Malfoy vault again. Narcissa smiled back at him, and Severus nodded, but Harry still looked tense. 

Narcissa obliviated Smallcreek, and gently said to the dioriented goblin as if she were reminding him, "you were going to show us out, Smallcreek."

Smallcreek snarled but started leading the cart up to the front lobby. Regulus' fast beating heart was starting to calm down. Narcissa's hand found his on the seat and clutched it hard. 

And then they were out. Reglus never thought he would love the sight of Gringotts lobby more.

"There, look," whispered Harry, who had suddenly materialized behind Regulus and Narcissa. Severus had fallen back with him. "Those men in black robes." Regulus looked at where Harry had nodded and felt his stomach drop. Three men in drawn black hoods were lingering near Gringotts entrance. "And those," Harry nodded in another diection, "And those." They were everywhere. 

"How?" asked Narcissa. 

"They must've had a spy linger around Gringotts to keep a lookout," mumured Severus, his eyes bright. "And when you asked for the Malfoy vaults, they figured out it was us. We're surrounded."

A tremor ran through Regulus' arms. "What do we do now?" he hissed. The three men detached themselves from the wall and moved towards them. Both Harry and Severus fell subtly into duelling stances. Narcissa grabbed his elbow.

"Take Regulus and run, Narcissa," Harry snarled as he fell into a duelling stance. "NOW!" By the time Regulus processed Harry's words, his cousin had already started dragging him away towards the other end of Gringotts. 

"Narcissa!" Regulus exclaimed and struggled futilely, stumbling after her. "What are you doing? They need our help! Let go! We need to go back! Narcissa!"

His cousin swirled around, grabbed his collar and pulled him down. "Listen, Regulus," she hissed. "I promised Harry I would get the horcruxes out. And I promised you that I'd protect you. So you are going to _get on this bloody broom_ and we _are going to go home._ "

"But Harry and Severus..."

"Will have back up, _if_ I can get to an owl," hissed Narcissa and pushed him onto a broomstick (where had she gotten the brromstick from?). She climbed on in front of him him, and they were shot into the air. Shouts were rising beneath them, and Regulus craned his head to glimpse some flashes of spell light, some of which barely missed their broom.

"Where are we going?" yelled Regulus as they passed through the Gringotts' doors and turned sharply to the right.

"The owlery," Narcissa yelled back.

* * *

Gringotts had exploded with spells and chaos as soon as the three Death Eaters had reached Potter and him. Severus winced as a slicing curse barely missed his hip, and he twirled around to find his opponent aleady falling. Potter appeared to his right and pulled him into the .

"What do we do?" Severus yelled at him over the noise of people panicking.

"Make for the doors," Potter replied. 

"They're going to have more people outside!" Severus exclaimed, jerking to a stop and ignoring the crowd jostling him from all sides. "We'll be walking into a massacre!"

Potter nodded grimly. "But we'll have more space. Inside, we stay safe for longer, but you think we'll survive once this crowd clears up and leaves us with just Death Eaters?" He shook his head, "Come on." 

Severus steeled himself and followed. There was nothing to be done. As Severus had predicted, the street in front of Gringotts was teeming with Death Eaters. They were lined up and were systematically capturing everyone who left Gringotts. In the entrance, Severus ducked under one curse and then a second and a third (was that an _Avada Kedavra_?) when suddenly the spells stopped. Beside him Potter was breathing hard.

One lone figure broke from the line up outside and moved towards them.

When she spoke, Severus recognized Bellatrix immediately. "Severus!" Bella cackled. "Darling, welcome! Won't you come with us nicely? The Dark Lord might spare your mudblood if you repent," she sang.

"Never," Severus snarled. Beside him Potter jerked.

"What a pity the Dark Lord wanted you alive," Bella sighed. "I would've had so much fun with you. Very well. For every minute you struggle Severus, we'll kill one of these lovely people behind us...If you run, we kill all of them. How does that sound?"

Potter jerked and let out a whispered negative. Severus grit his teeth. 

Suddenly a shout cut through the crowd. "Like hell you will, Bella!" Severus watched in amazement as Sirius Black strode up the street. For a moment their eyes met and mutual hatred passed through them, before the man turned towards Potter. "You must be my contact," Black smiled humorlessly at Potter. _Contact?_ Potter nodded. "We must talk afterwards. But first..." And in that moment dozens of red figures popped in behind the Death Eaters, and it was war.

* * *

Harry had lost Snape about five minutes ago among the Aurors and Death Eaters. He fought his way though another cluster of Death Eaters to look around. _No Snape here either._ Bloody hell. Where was the potions master? Harry ducked under a barrage of spells and slipped through a door labelled _The Daily Prophet_. 

He found himself immediately at the wrong side of a wand "We won't let you kill us!" the owner of the wand bellowed at him. 

Harry raised his hands placatingly. "I won't kill any of you. I was going to die out there too," he protested. Suspiciously, the man lowered his wand. "Look just don't curse me okay?" Harry said and then turned back to stare out of the window in the door. Where was Severus, where was Severus, where...Suddenly he spotted a mop of curly hair. He couldn't find Severus, but he did find Sirius. Sirius who had Bellatrix making her way towards him, just like she had in the Department of Mysteries.

On instinct Harry swore and ran back outside. "Watch out Sirius!" he shouted. "Bellatrix!" A Blood Boiling curse slammed into his shoulder, sending a searing pain down his body, and he had to turn his attention to countering the curse and dealing with a Death Eater. He wished fervently that Sirius heard and heeded him. 

Sending a last stunning spell to take out his attacker, Harry turned around to frantically relocate Sirius and found them just in time to see Bellatrix shoot an _Avada Kedavra_ at Sirius. He watched his young godfather's body fall backwards onto the ground (into a veil). The battle raged on around him, but for Harry, time had stopped. For the briefest moments, he felt like the same teenager whom Lupin held back from going into the veil after Sirius. His heart heaved and crumpled, stomach acid raced up his throat. 

Slowly he looked up. There over Sirius' body stood Bellatrix Lestrange, young (old), a grin on her face (cackling loudly), whirling away (challenging Harry, mocking him, tearing into him). Then his gaze moved past her to another face he knew too well. A cutting curse hit his leg. Two beady eyes stared back at him over Sirius' dead body. Wormtail. The same realization passed between him and the traitor.

Then a body crashed into him, crushing him as they fell to the right. Harry swore.

"What are you doing, you bloody idiot?" snarled Snape's voice in his ear just as the weight over him disappeared. "To your right! Move!" 

Harry automatically rolled to the right, and called for his shield. A green spell hit the spot Harry'd been mere seconds ago. _They had to leave_.

"Potter!" Snape hissed, his face flush with exertion and blood running down his cheek. 

Harry scrambled to his feet and grabbed Severus' arm. "We have to get out of here!" he said. He pulled them through spaces between the fighters, dodging spells from both the Order and Death Eaters alike. Snape protested behind him, but Harry ignored him. Finally, they reached an alleyway, and Harry pushed them in. "How can we get out of here?"

Snape pursed his lips. "What's going on Potter?" he demanded. 

"I'll explain on the way, Snape. First get us out of here!" Harry barked, craning his neck to check for any followers.

"The shrieking shack," Snape said suddenly. "I can lead us to Hogwarts ground from there. And we can leave."

Harry nodded. Snape lifted his wand and murmured the invisibility spell. The feeling of an egg breaking washed down Harry's body. "Stay close, Potter."

Keeping their wands at ready, they crept along the walls, watching the battle rage. After what seemed like the longest ten minutes, Harry and Snape were in the shack.

"Sirius Black is dead," Harry said, as they ran through the passageway. 

"And?" huffed Snape behind him. The potions master sounded incredibly winded. They reached the knot, and Harry stopped and turned around to look at Snape.

"When a secret keeper dies, everyone he shared the secret keeper become secret keepers," he said grimly. "Wor—Pettigrew saw Sirius Black die the same time I did. He probably went straight to his master."

Snape caught on immediately, and his eyes widened. "Lily," he breathed. 

Harry nodded and scrambled out of the Whomping Willow's reach. "Voldepants won't risk having the Potter's move out on him. He's attacking Godric's Hollow right now."

* * *

"What did they take, Rodolphus?"

"I'm sorry My Lord! Please forgive me! I'll take whatever punishment you think is befitting!"

"What. Did. They. Take?"

"My Lord, nothing."

"THEN WHY DID THEY BREAK INTO YOUR VAULT?"

"They just damaged this cup."

" _The Hufflepuff Cup_?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"I ENTRUSTED THAT TO YOU FOR SAFEGUARDING RODOLPHUS! _CRUCIO!_ "


	13. Godric's Hollow

"The tail's still there, Narcissa!" Regulus shouted over the wind whistling in his ears. They'd acquired the tail mere moments after escaping Gringotts. When Narcissa flew straight into the Owlery to reach Alekta, Regulus had thought that they'd lost their pursuer, but now craning his head, he could clearly spot the black figure in the distance.

He couldn't hear his cousin, but a second later, he felt her lean closer to her broom, and they shot upwards. Biting his tongue to keep in his screams, Regulus held onto Narcissa for dear life. As soon as they reached the clouds, his cousin pulled out and swerved to the right. The moisture in the air seemed to stab Regulus everytime he breathed. Clumsily gripping his wand, Regulus cast a bubble head over him and his cousin. If their tail could see anything through this mist, Regulus would be highly impressed.

"That ought to have bough us some time," Narcissa said, her voice echoing weirdly in the bubble head. "Enough for us to reach Spinner's End and get Draco and Andy out." Regulus nodded against her back. He was still worried about Severus and Harry, but he knew he could do nothing for them.

Soon they landed in front of Spinner's End.

"Quickly now! Gather the horcruxes and tell Kreacher to take them to the Headmaster," ordered Narcissa. "I'll get Andy and Draco." 

"Why Dumbledore?" Regulus questioned. "Why can't we just destroy them ourselves? We have the fang don't we?"

"We don't have time," Narcissa hissed and spun away to run up the stairs. "Hurry!"

As she shouted for Andy and Draco, Regulus barged into Harry's room. There on a shelf in a row sat the silk bags with a horcrux each. He wrapped them all up and whistled for Severus' owl. "To Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts." The owl hooted, and Regulus watched it disappear into the sky. Taking a deep breath, Regulus stepped back out. He looked around the hall he and Kreacher had decorated, and mumured a soft goodbye to the house which they'd made their home in the past weeks.

He climbed down the stairs to find Andy pacing and Narcissa at the window bouncing a crying Draco on her shoulder.

"Where were you Regulus?" Andy asked disapproving voice. "We need to leave as soon as possible. Come on now!" 

"Too late," said Narcissa grimly, pulling back the curtains. "They're already here."

Death Eaters overran the front lawn. Andy cursed. Regulus stepped backwards and then spun around.

"Follow me," he called out over his shoulder, just as the house started to shake. The wards were collapsing. They didn't have much time. Up the stairs, turn to the right, and there in the piano room, Regulus skidded to a stop. Narcissa and Andy followed closely behind him. He lifted a small piece of frame in the glass wall, and the glass swung open over the mountains it depicted. A rope ladder lead down to the ground below. "Quickly! This will only stay open until I hold it open." 

As Andy climbed out, Narcissa tore off the curtains and began making a makeshift wrap fro Draco. The house shuddered harder, and a crash sounded from the front door. They were going to be here any moment. Narcissa finished tying up Draco to her back. "Go!" Regulus urged, glancing nervously at the door. Steps started thundering up the stairs. "GO!" Narcissa slipped down the ladder, and the thundering passed the piano room. He could hear Death Eaters shouting orders, destroying everything in Spinner's End. Regulus leapt out the door after Narcissa. Just as the door handle turned, the wall slipped back into place, cutting off the noise from Spinner's End.

* * *

He and Snape apparated right into the street beside Godric's Hollow. The evening was getting colder as it got darker, and now Harry could see his breath fog up the air in front of him. They had to warn the Potters. The first thing Harry saw as Godric's Hollow came into view was the door, broken and swinging on one hinge. Dread raced through Harry. 

"He's already here," Severus stopped and whispered. "The Fidelius is broken."

Harry pushed down his panic. They still had to try. "I'll go through the front and help my father. You go get my mother out of there." 

Severus set his face, nodded and disappeared around the back of the house. Harry gripped his wand and stepped through the front door. There, in front of a man who looked just like Harry, loomed a cackling Voldemort. He had the advantage of surprise here. 

Just as Voldemort lifted his wand to kill his father, Harry leapt forwards. " _Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort's Yew wand flew into the air all for two seconds before Voldemort caught it again and turned towards Harry. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Voldemort said darkly in amusement. "A relative of yours, _Jamesss Potter?_ "

Harry felt a thrill of terror run though him when Voldemort's red eyes connected with his. James tried to take the opportunity to curse Voldemort, but Voldemort dissipated all of James' spells with a lazy hand gesture. "I bore of you, Potter," Voldemort hissed. " _Avada Kedavra_."

A flash of green light, and Harry watched his father tip backwards. Dead. A scream built up behind his teeth. Not again. Not again. Voldemort cackled. Not again. He couldn't let his father die again. His magic burst from him, undirected, with the intention to _hurt_ , to _rip,_ to _kill_. Voldemort stumbled back for a second, before he bared his teeth. Then Voldemort shot off half a dozen spells in rapid succession, and Harry barely missed them.

Under the roil of emotions, Harry could barely think. He rolled behind a table, and a second later darted backwards when wood shards exploded everywhere. _Fuck_. He directed his rage into a _Reducto_ by Voldemort's feet, following them up by a series of spells to obscure Voldemort's vision and to break his legs. Unsurprisingly, none of them hit. Harry shoved all of his emotions away, and he ducked under the counter. _He couldn't do this for much longer._ Another shower of spells skimmed barely past him. He had no choice. Harry raised a shield and ran towards the door. A barrage of spells crashed around him and broke through his shield, and suddenly his skin felt like it was on fire. Harry pushed through the pain to raise another shield, sending a couple more spells towards Voldemort to keep him distracted. _He_ _wasn't going to make it._ And voices rose upstairs, and Voldemort paused and snarled. _Severus had reached Lily._ His work here was done. Harry apprated out into the street. And then the pain overcame him, and he fainted.

* * *

The windows were about twelve feet off the ground. Thinking quickly, Severus conjured a ladder and scrambled up. The first window revealed an empty room. Stepping onto the pipe running below the windows, Severus shuffled over to check the next window. A King sized bed and huge armoires. No. And then he reached the third window. Immediately, he recognized the fiery red hair crouching over the craddle. The sight of Lily punched him in the gut, and he almost lost his foothold. Scrabbling to open the window, Severus finally pulled out his wand and smashed the glass. 

At the explosion, Lily looked towards him, and staggered against the crib when she registered his face.

"Severus?" she breathed. Her eyes flit all over his face as if she couldn't believe he was really there.

"There's no time Lily!" He exclaimed and strode forward to grab her elbow. "You have to get out! He's here!"

Lily stared at him incomprehensibly. "I know that, but...why are you here, Severus?" she whispered.

"To save you," Severus said, his arms aching with the want to reach out to Lily.

"Save me?" she questioned, her brow furrowing. "I thought you hated me. Your kind," she spat the word kind out like purebloods would spit out mudblood, "would see everyone like me dead. Why are you here?"

Severus hung his head with a shuddering breath. "I could never hate you Lily," he confessed. "I could never want you dead. You were my one good thing."

Lily's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Oh Severus." She stepped closer to him and reached out to touch his cheek. "You'll take me and Harry away from here?" Severus nodded mutely. She was so beautiful. "You'd keep us safe?"

Severus trembled. "Anything for you Lily," he said hoarsely.

Lily smiled shakily and stepped closer. Her eyes shone as green as the day he'd first saw her flying up and up and up. Her smile, in the surety of her demise, just as lovely. Her hair just as bright and hopeful. Then there had been the sky and the ground and her magic to break her fall. What was going to save her now? Save them?

"Severus," she whispered, her voice a caress (too much too much), and his world stopped. She hadn't said his name since that night at the tower. If she asked, Severus would yield her his soul, his heart, his being. He'd have done so, even if she didn't ask him. In another world, Potter had said, he'd done so already. Lily, prayed his heart. Lily, Lily Lily. 

Her mouth formed the motions of an apology, and her hand came up wand first towards him. He didn't understand the flash of pink that followed, until he tried to reach out towards her and found himself unable to. 

"You could take us away from here, but could you promise that Harry would forever be safe from Voldemort's touch?" said Lily, her mouth set and eyes dark. She shook her head. "You aren't taking away my only chance to save my son."

The chill from the ground crept up his fingers, down his legs, through his heart. He wanted to feel betrayed. He wanted to tell her to untie him. He wanted to save her. _Nothing could've changed her mind_ , he'd told Potter. Lily, his heart cried in anguish, Lily, Lily, Lily.

He watched as the door flew off its hinges, unable to hear over his beating heart. They were going to die here. 

Not Harry, her lips begged. Not Harry. Take me instead. 

Lily, Lily, Lily, screamed his heart. She was going to die. She was going to die in front of his eyes. Then there was green. Lily, beat his heart once mournfully. And everything fell silent and still. She'd fallen gracefully, and there she lay still red and beautiful. 

Slowly the sound came back to Severus. Robes rustled. A baby's sobs grew louder and louder. A high chuckle. A nasally voice cooed and laughed, "Here lies the prophesized child. Defenseless. Weak. Snivelling. This was supposed to kill me? THIS?" 

He was going to kill her child. He was going to kill Potter. And with a murmured killing curse, he did. 

Severus didn't know how long he lay there is the ruins of Potter's house. He didn't remember when he pulled himself towards Lily. He didn't recognize his own voice when someone keened low and long. All he remembered was whispering her name over and over and over again, of getting her heart to beat again, of pouring potions down her dead cold throat until a pale hand pried him away from her. Then he remembered screaming, pushing, begging. And he remembered a warm voice murmur nonsensical words to him over and over and over. He remembered two pairs of arms haul him home and put him to bed. And he remembered that even swaddled in heavy blankets, filled with hot tea, sat near the fire, held close to a warm chest, he still felt like ice.

* * *

"I fear, Fawkes, that I've made a grave error of judgement. I thought Severus, by virtue of being a Slytherin and selfish, was incapable of love. But I was wrong. I was so wrong."

A squawk.

"Yes you are right, I should've known. Ever since Grindelwald, I committed myself to thinking of all humans as equal. But it seems, I've overlooked my Slytherins. I should have...in my fear of another dark lord, another Tom Riddle, I've neglected the feelings of an entire house completely. Somewhere, somehow, I too began associating them with evil. How can I ever forgive myself?"

A series of squawks rising in volume.

"Of course, my old friend. I shall endeavor to do so immediately. What would I do without you?"


	14. Getting Back Up

London winters had never been this cold. When he said so to Harry, both of them on the wooden balcony overlooking the waterfall, Harry hummed in agreement, but his eyes remained fixed on the forested horizon as if he were remembering a worse, a colder winter. Regulus examined the burning end of the cigarette dangling from his fingers. A filthy habit his mother had called it, but his brother loved it. The first time Sirius had caught him smoking, he'd clapped him on the back and welcomed him to the "men's club" as he put it. He took another drag and watched the sun peek over the horizon, bringing no warmth whatsoever. He took a rattling breath and dropped the ashes into the tree below. Harry seemed just as content to ignore it as the newspaper strewn across the railing. 

They had taken to standing here in front of the sunrise every day they waited for things to go back to normal. It had been a week since that night at Godric's Hollow. Someone had let it slip that the dead toddler, Harry Potter, was supposed to be their prophesied saviour. The wizarding world had never known before that night about the Potters and their son as more than a family, but with an alarming alacrity, they adopted the panic of having a dead saviour, a doomed fate. Or so the secondhand reports from Andromeda's contacts (and the newspapers) said. They wouldn't know; they had fled that night before the news of the attack spread farther than the neighbourhood and Hogwarts and they had refused to talk about what had happened ever since. Conversations started with the weather, meandered past Severus' emotional state, and parked themselves firmly into the scenery. Occasionally, Andromeda would gloss over her information, but then they would go back to the stilted unfeeling conversation.

Beside him, Harry turned to him and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then sighed and turned away to mumble into his shoulder. Regulus strained to hear what he said.

"What?"

Harry laid a hand (nails filthy, bitten raw) on his forearm. "He was a good man. Loyal and brave." He needed not specify who they were talking about. Regulus glanced at the front page to his left. Loyal. Sirius had been loyal. To the Potters, but not to Regulus. Never to Regulus. He left him in Grimmauld to rot alone; he didn't even offer Regulus the same out he had. 

"I know," he said low and mournful. 

"But he wasn't perfect," added Harry, his voice knowing, reverberating, just as mournful. Regulus looked up at him, and Harry smiled small and sad. "In my time, he went after Peter too--got those muggles blown up, landed himself in Azkaban, left me alone at Godric's Hollow and then at my aunt's." A sigh. "He broke out of Azkaban, my third year, to keep me safe. Except it really wasn't about me, you see. He'd found out Peter Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, and he came after Peter." 

Regulus covered the hand on his arm with his own. He knew how it hurt to know that someone you loved didn't prioritize you over something else. Harry looked down at their hands, and gave a bit of a wet laugh.

"My godfather, no mattered how he loved me, wasn't there for me for long. But Regulus," here Harry sighed again, "He did love me. He loved me so much. Unconditionally, deeply, everlasting." Pause. "And he loved you too. Just the same way, Regulus. Sirius had his faults but never doubt that he loved you just the same."

Regulus felt the hollow in his heart deepen. "Not unconditionally, no, not for me, Harry. I stood for everything he hated. Slytherin, dark, death eater," he let a sneer into his words, "the perfect pureblood son, the perfect Black. All of it, he hated all of it."

Suddenly firm hands turned Regulus into an embrace. Regulus could feel Harry's cold chin rest on his shoulder, a cold nose brushing his ear. "No Regulus," Harry said, his words a whisper. "You're wrong. Even almost two decades from now, in my time, he loved you. Sirius always said you were too soft, that you gave into your parents too easily, that you got fooled into the Death Eaters, but never once, _not even once_ , did he hate you or bemoan having you as a brother. He was sad that your choice to follow the Dark Lord got you killed, but he always saw you as his little brother. And..." Harry closed his eyes as if the next words pained him. "...He forgave you in this timeline too," he whispered. He raised his wand and a couple of pieces of parchment flew in his hands. Harry looked at Regulus mournfully. "I'm sorry for keeping this, but first I thought Sirius should be the one to tell you." Harry handed over the notes in his hand. They were in Sirius' handwriting. Regulus' breath caught. "And then I suppose I didn't know how to tell you. But he wrote to me. When he caught my note to Alekta, he messaged me back for news of you. And well..."

With trembling hands, Regulus opened the first note and then the second. Then he clutched them tight to his chest and let out a dry sob. The wound that Sirius had left behind when he moved out of Grimmauld Palace felt as raw as if it were new. Everything that Regulus had bottled up inside him since he was fourteen spilled out. "He never understood." Regulus choked out. "For him, everything was so easy. Defying mama and papa. Going into Gryffindor. He had friends who opened their houses and hearts to him. He had an escape and he took it." Once he'd started letting his hurt out, it seemed it would never stop. He sobbed uncontrollably into Harry's shoulder. "He didn't have to be the perfect Black in order to be allowed to be a _son_ , to be himself. He never _understood_. Everything was different. And he never," Regulus took in a shuddering breath, "he never reached over that divide, and he left me. He left, Harry. He just... _left_." His voice broke at the last word. A hand stroked his hair, and Regulus cried harder. 

"He loved you," whispered a voice. "He loved you till the end."

And re-reading the words in his hands, ( _Please let him know, I'm hoping he's alive, Please tell me_ ), Regulus for the first time in a while started to believe that Sirius did in fact still love him.

* * *

Severus looked out the window. Six days. It had been six days and three hours since Lily had died. Six days and three hours since Severus had stopped feeling. Six days, three hours since everything had turned to chaos in his head.

Regulus came in every day with breakfast. He'd only spoken once, on the day after Lily's death. Sometimes when Regulus sat at his bedside, Severus would stare at his curly hair and turn Regulus' words over in his head. In the silence between them, Severus would pretend that Regulus said those words to him everyday. 

Regulus asked, "How are you feeling Severus?" When Regulus had actually asked Severus this, the very first day, Severus hadn't said anything. But now he imagined answering with whatever flavor of vitriol he felt that particular day. He would explain to Regulus the exact state of tatters his mind was in, the absolute lack of hierarchy, now that the basis of his focus had died.

Then Regulus would say, "I know this is hard Severus." His eyes would get slightly wet and his voice would become heavy. Severus would say, _damn right it is hard._ "I know it," he would whisper. "But no matter what happens in life, we have to move on. Always. We gain and lose people all the time. We just have to be content with those there with us in the now." Severus would sneer, and mock Regulus' sentimentality. Just like the first day, he would say, _You don't understand Regulus. Lily wasn't just anybody. She was the best part of me._

And then Regulus would look down and close his eyes, and he would clench his jaw. It would highlight his cheekbone in the sunlight in a way that enticed Severus utterly. "She wasn't a part of you, Severus. She was a person. And you were a person. You have enough good in you, to count for itself." And Severus would always give him the same rebuttals. His childhood, his part in Slytherin politics, his racist slurs, his ugliness, his choice to take the mark, his Mistake that killed Lily, ( _killed Lily, by Merlin_ ).

Regulus would look him in the eyes, just like he did then, and he would tell Severus, _Y_ _ou can't let the world define you, Severus. Because they inevitably fuck everything up._ Severus would make a questioning noise, and Regulus would sigh. He would point out the way Severus called upon the Marauders' words to define himself, how he still used his father's insults to demean himself, how he kept comparing himself to the "goodness" in Lily. And Severus would fall silent because, yes, the world did define Severus. But Severus knew no other way to define himself. After all what was he, if he wasn't his past and his actions and his choices? What was he supposed to put at the base of his actions now? Who could he care for more than he did for Lily? 

Every day, Severus would run through this conversation while Regulus was there, and every time he would pose this question to Regulus in his head, but he would never get an answer. Maybe today, Severus would get an answer.

The door opened, and Severus waited Regulus to put the tray down on the table beside them. However, instead of Regulus, a woman sat down beside him. _Narcissa_ , he recognized. Where was Regulus?

Without his permission, Severus' mouth opened and in a gruff voice asked, "Regulus?"

Narcissa pursed her lips . "He'll come by in the afternoon." She tilted her head and stared at him. Severus stared back.Then she sighed, "You need to let go of Lily, Severus. She's gone. She was long gone from your life." Severus shook his head. She wouldn't understand. Narcissa frowned. She would go away now, Severus knew she would. Maybe she would send Regulus? "Explain to me why," she said.

Severus shook his head. And then he paused. He could Narcissa couldn't he? He just needed an answer, right? Yes, she would do. So Severus told her about the conversation he imagined and the question he always got stuck on. "So?" he asked.

Narcissa gave him a flat look. "You ask me who you could care for? What you could use to define yourself?" she said, her voice strangely intense. "You dare Severus? Do I have to peel your eyes open? Look at the people around you, Severus! Look at us, look at the people who've taken care of you for the past week, the past year. Who could you care for indeed?" She stood up. "People have to define themselves by their own feelings and their own thoughts, Severus. Tell me, who do _you_ care for? What do you care for? Who are you, Severus, if not for the things people have said you are?"

Severus' mind paused the strange nonfeeling dance around the idea it had been doing for the past week and peered at Narcissa's words. It brought forth way Draco grabbed at him, and the way Potter had saved his life, and the way Regulus would smile at him. There were people who cared for Severus. _Care for people who care for you._ It brought forth the joy of a successful potions experiment, the thrill of a duel well fought, the happiness in talking to Regulus. There were things that made Severus happy. Not just content, but happy. _Build yourself on things that bring you delight_. It brought forth every time Severus had prided in his plotting and his acting and his determination. _Define yourself as you want to_.

By the time Severus looked up, Narcissa was long gone. But her words stayed. So did the thoughts they inspired. And slowly, Severus felt himself coming back together.

* * *

Harry was cooking. Draco had always made fun of Harry's stress cooking. But cooking gave Harry the space to ignore his feelings while keeping his hands busy. And Harry had a lot to ignore. 

It struck three, and the door opened and shut behind him. Without turning, Harry knew it was Narcissa. They had made this hour somewhat of a ritual. Like clockwork, everyday at three, Harry would cook and Narcissa would come into the kitchen. After five minutes of silence, Narcissa would ask for news about their final excursion to kill Voldemort, and then she would ask about Severus, and then she would ask about Regulus, and then she would run out of words. Exactly at half past three, fifteen minutes after the silence began, Narcissa would leave the kitchen.

Today started much the same. 

"News?"

"No," grunted Harry as kneaded the dough. "Well, yes. Sort of. We're waiting for Severus to come to. Dumbledore wants the extra knowledge on Riddle's House layout." Come to was their way of referring to the nearly catatonic state Severus had been in since The Night.

"Once he does come to?" she asked evenly. her voice was another thing that never changed in the half hour between three and three-thirty. Calm, unaffected, reassuring. It comforted Harry more than he would ever show her. 

"Then we attack," shrugged Harry. "I let Dumbledore plan the details."

Then she asked, "How is Regulus?"

Harry stared at the pot and softly sighed. "It's hard for him. I wish Sirius had time to write him before he died. Or that I'd been less stubborn and just given him those letters. But..."

Narcissa hummed. "I saw you two on the deck this morning."

A small silence followed. Harry saw no point of answering something that wasn't a question. Their ritual was over now. Narcissa could leave.

"And what about you?" Narcissa murmured. Harry jerked. _That wasn't in the script?_

"Me?" he asked uncomfortably.

"They're yours to mourn too, yes?"

Harry turned away. "I've mourned him already. I've mourned all three of them. It's nothing I'm not used to."

"No," agreed Narcissa, her voice sharp. "But the old and familiar have just as much power to hurt as the new. Sometimes more." Harry 's heart throbbed in his ears. A cold, manicured hand touched his elbow. "You have the right to feel sad too, you know?"

Unbidden tears rose up in his eyes. "Stop," he croaked. Fingernails dug into the meat of his palm and he felt himself teetering on a dangerous precipice.

The hand tightened on his arm, turning him around to look at the firmness in Narcissa's eyes. "Not once since you've been here have I seen you cry, Harry. You've been pulled out of your home, with no promise of return. You've almost died too many times. You've seen people you loved back home die in this world, again. I can't even imagine how crushing that must be. You're a strong man Harry."

"I...I can't," choked Harry. Narcissa's words were poking at a dam inside Harry that he didn't could close if she opened it. "I don't..."

Two arms wrapped around him and a voice shushed him. "You're allowed to cry, Harry," she whispered. "You're allowed." And Harry couldn't stop the flood. Sobbing, he collapsed in her arms, to her comforting whispers, to her hands stroking his hair. 

When he came to, they were sitting on the floor near the counter. He looked up. Narcissa's eyes were just slightly less red rimmed than his, but they had a determined sort of life in them. The kind that Harry had seen in Draco's after the war took away everything the Malfoys had, yet Draco'd refused to stop living as himself. 

"Thank you," he said, his voice cracked and gravelly from his heaving sobs. His head hurt, and his cheeks were wet, but for some reason, Harry felt lighter. 

"You're welcome Harry," said Narcissa softly and unfolded herself. "Now, tell me. What is for lunch?"

* * *

"I'm ready."

"Hm?"

"I'm ready to let go of Lily," Severus said. Regulus looked up to find Severus's eyes boring into him. His face was set, his eyes clearer than anything Regulus had seen him be in the last week. Perhaps, even clearer than he'd seen Severus' face in years. Then the words hit Regulus and took his breath away. 

"Let go of Lily?" he breathed. 

Severus nodded slightly. Not once did his eyes leave Regulus' face. "I wasn't ready before. When you pointed out how stuck I was on Lily, when Potter told me how unfair she'd been, when Narcissa had told me to let her go. But now I am."

Regulus regained his breath slowly. "How?" he whispered.

"Usually occlumency strengthens the occlumens mind," Severus started. "Organization, self awareness, determination. Occlumens are famed for all these. But sometimes, because an occlumens arranges his own mind, he may end up structuring it in a way that reinforces, or exaggerates, biases--one way of viewing, one feeling, one duty. I did this with Lily." Regulus felt his throat get stuck. "For a very long time, Lily objectively was the only good thing in my life. But then, when she wasn't, I just couldn't see how a truth so integral to me ceased to be. But then Lily died. And my life carried on. And Regulus...you, Potter, Narcissa, Draco--you all carried on caring for me too. You were good things. You were my good things. Lily's not the only one I care about."

"I love you," Regulus blurted and then clapped a hand over his mouth. Good job, Regulus, tell the bloke you love him while he talks to you about getting over his dead...

"I know," said Severus, his voice low and smooth and safe. "Narcissa told me."

"Narcissa told...Narcissa. Really?" spluttered Regulus. His cheeks were feeling way too warm. He resisted the urge to put his hands over his cheeks.

"Yes," smiled Severus in amusement (Regulus couldn't breathe), "She thought we've been absolute knuckleheads for ages now."

Something inflated in Regulus' chest. "We have?" he breathed.

Severus tilted his head. "I care for you," he said quietly. "I don't know if it's love. I don't know what love is. But," he hesitated. "I want to try. I want to try with you Regulus. You make me smile, and you make me care, and you take care of me." He closed his eyes, and Regulus could count every single black lash against that sallow cheek. "You make me care less about the way the world defines me."

"Okay," Regulus choked. "Okay we can try."

Severus smiled wider, (and _ohdearmerlin_ Regulus was dying), and Regulus tentatively smiled.

"Now. Tell me," Severus ordered, "how we're finishing the Dark Lord."

* * *

_Dear Kingsley,_

_Gather every auror and unspeakable willing to step into a ground with You-Know-Who. Let the old crowd know. Get ready. Soon, Godric willing, we will battle. It will be the war's end, one way or another. It is up to us to ensure the way is a good one._

_Albus._

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We both have our differences. I still believe that you must die for Tom Riddle to die. Neither survives while the other lives. But. I am willing to call a ceasefire. I've had it pointed out to me recently that I am capable of some egregious lapses of judgement. And it is solely my human judgement convicting you. You were right that night on the Astronomy Tower. I cannot condemn a young man to death who may be innocent._

_So, I will extend my forces to you for this coming battle. I and mine will follow you into battle. We will fight with you. Our healers will heal you. And afterwards, you and I will talk._

_Yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_(Order of Merlin (first class),_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards,_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)_

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Thank you._

_But I'm no war leader. I'm not the only man in all of Britain that Tom Riddle fears. I've no wisdom accumulated over the centuries. I'm just a normal man, trying to live._

_Your forces are yours to lead. You plan the charge. It will be us who will follow you. Let us know what to do._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter._


	15. The End

Regulus had never seen the Great Hall so busy. Oh, sure, the Great Hall held more students every day at dinner. But this was a different sort of intensity and busyness than students fooling about. A sense of purpose enveloped every action in the Hall, the air hung heavy like it were the eve before war.

 _It may as well be_ , Regulus thought as strapped a wand holder to his forearm. When they'd arrived at Hogwarts an hour ago, Harry had immediately taken Severus up to the Headmaster's office, leaving Regulus with his cousins. Now spotting Harry and Severus, Regulus bid Narcissa and Andy luck and strode towards the Slytherin table.

"You think this will work?" Harry was asking Severus.

Regulus slid himself into the conversation and the seats. "What will work?" he asked.

Harry made a surprised noise, but Severus just tilted his head towards the map they were leaning over. "The plans are to attack after sundown. Hogwarts is on lock down to keep the news from reaching the Dark Lord, who has holed himself up in Riddle House ever since the fight at Gringotts, except for a massacre at Dover last Sunday." As the potions master dove into an explanation of the battle and ambush layout, Regulus examined the maps spread on the table as Severus spoke. "...So, we divided the fighters into three groups, and if..."

"All three of us are on the same group?" Regulus asked.

Harry nodded and pointed to the smallest group on the map. "We're the main, along with Dumbledore and the highest Aurors and Order members," Harry said. "Dumbledore wanted us up against Voldemort"--Regulus flinched--"because he thought that after all we did for the horcruxes, we should have the honor of seeing Voldemort dead."

Regulus hummed and let Severus continue his earlier explanation. Once Severus was done, Regulus reached out and took his hand. The sallow man tensed under his hand before visibly forcing himself to relax. Regulus felt Harry's eyes on him for a moment before Harry was leaving the table with half-arsed excuses.

"Severus," Regulus murmured. "Promise me something?" Severus tilted his head questioningly. His eyes were slightly wider than usual, as if he didn't know what to do with Regulus sitting this close to him. Regulus had seen that expression on Severus a lot since they had agreed to try a relationship. "Promise me that you will come back to me alive after this," Regulus said, staring into the dark eyes in front of him.

Severus' hand trembled slightly under his. The potions master swallowed, closed his eyes and said, in the manner of any unaccustomed to such attention, "I...of course, Regulus." He swallowed again. "But...you have to do the same." Regulus tilted his head. 

"Well then," he said, leaning in. "Good luck, lover." Regulus felt Severus tense again and smirked. Severus stuttered something and ducked away. Regulus laughed as he watched the potions master ( _his potions master_ ) beat a hasty retreat. _Severus was so fun to rile up_.

* * *

Dumbledore motioned them forwards, and on quiet feet, everyone quickly crossed the passage. Harry let himself marvel just a bit. This was a proper and competent sting operation. They'd made it past the second layer of defenses, and they had yet to pass more than a pair of death eaters at a time. Dumbledore had clearly done his work. _Not surprising, considering he's only the most powerful wizard in Britain of his time._

Harry stuffed his thoughts back inside and fell into a crouch when he heard an unfamiliar set of footsteps. Holding up a hand to Narcissa behind him, Harry cocked his head. "Do you hear that?" he asked her. 

A second later, Narcissa flattened Harry to the wall, and a spell hit where Harry had been standing a second ago. A series of other spells whizzed past them towards everyone else. Jumping to his feet, Harry quickly threw a shield up for the two figures closest to him. From the front, Harry could hear Dumbledore yell out a warning to the group. _They were surrounded_. The torches along the walls flared, revealing death eaters closing in on each side. Harry gripped his wand and raised it higher.

"Through here!" yelled someone from the middle, and Harry found himself stumbling into a large chamber with windows overlooking the sea. Just as Dumbledore stumbled through the doorway, a brilliant blue net of magic sprang up around the headmaster.

Suddenly, a high cackle filled the room. Even before Harry turned, he knew what he would find. On a raised dias, stood Voldemort, his arms outstretched and his white serpentine face filled with more glee than Harry could ever recall having seen. No one in the room moved, seemingly paralysed from shock. From the corner of his eyes, Harry noticed figures in black streaming in through the door. _Death Eaters_.

"Welcome, old man," the monster smirked. "Do you like the accomodations I built for you? I had over a week to prepare for your arrival."

"I see you haven't lost your flair for dramatics," said Dumbledore calmly. From his voice and his expression, no one could guess that the headmaster was trussed up in a magical net ten feet off the ground. "Tom." 

Harry moved slightly to catch the eyes of an Auror near the entrance. Then he flicked his eyes to the death eaters. 

"You've lost, old man!" roared Voldemort, Dumbledore's tranquility seemingly evoking his ire. "How dare you hang there and talk to me like a...like a child?"

The Auror got it the second time Harry flicked his eyes back and forth. Everyone was busy watching the confrontation between Dumbledore and Voldemort—even the death eaters. Perfect timing to catch their enemies unawares. The Auror nudged the woman standing next to him, and slowly the understanding travlled through the group.

"Why, Tom," chuckled Dumbledore infuriatingly, "but you do act like a child, don't you?" The sound Voldemort let out was three part pure hatred and fury, and one part terror inducing power. 

At that moment, Harry acted. Snapping out three curses in succession, Harry felled every death eater he hit, and chaos exploded in the room. Harry focused on his sight on crazed curls at the front of the room. _Bellatrix_. Bellatrix who had a snake at her feet guarding her ankles. Slowly, Harry made his way towards her, ducking past curses and hexes, transfiguring stone and flesh, raising shields and dispelling debris. For a moment, he was fighting back to back with Narcissa, then it was Snape, and then it was the auror from across the room. As he neared here, his target turned around to lock eyes on him.

"If it isn't little Snapey's new toy," crooned Bellatrix. Harry'd always thought it was Azkaban that made Bellatrix certifiably insane, but apparently she did pretty well all by herself too. He ignored her jibes and let a _Furnunculus_ fly.

Bellatrix easily turned the spell away and spun in a circle. "The toy wants to play does it?" she laughed. It was disturbing how much her laugh would sound like Regulus or Sirius being mischevious, if it weren't for the sadistic undertone to it. Then Harry dove to his left, rolling over and over to avoid her attack. Tucking his wand under his sleeve, Harry pushed off the groun mid roll and shot his own sequence of spells back. Adrenaline pumped thorugh his veins, and Harry saw Bellatrix dance backwards to avoid dying at Harry's wand. _For Sirius_ , Harry thought savagely as he collected rage and hatred in his belly. _For Sirius, twice over_. Then he let another barrage of dark spells fly from his wand. One of them hit Bellatrix in the calf, and another on her arm. Harry felt a searing pain lance down his thigh too, but he paid it no mind. 

In the middle of their next exchange of spells, Bella's eyes flickered to the right for a split second before a smile grew on her face. Harry made the moment of distraction cost her dearly, as she went down with a massive wound to her leg. But for some reason Bella just started cackling "Baby poor baby," sang Belatrix, not attempting to get up from the ground. "Looks like dear little cousin is in trouble. Aren't you going to help him?"

Harry raised a _Protego_ and swirled to the right, where Voldemort stood in the distance with his wand pointed at someone in the mass of duelling wizards and witches. Harry felt a spell crash past his shield and nearly hit his foot, but he didn't care. Because a green glow was collecting at the end of Voldemort's wand. The Dark Lord incanted, " _Avada Kedavra_." Harry followed the yew wand towards a head of curly black hair. 

_Regulus_. A hug on a kitchen floor, a clasp of a hand, a pair of merry gray eyes. 

"REGULUS!" Harry ran. Regulus turned. His mouth opened in shock. Harry jumped. The green light struck, and everything blacked out.

* * *

Harry had been walking through white fog for days already. Or had it only been a few minutes? It was hard to tell. There was no before to measure the current against. It didn’t matter anyways. Harry would reach home eventually. Perhaps.

Every few moments (hours? days? months?) the fog around him would form a whimsical shape, something out of a dream, a memory. Sometimes they brought sounds, familiar and strange. Sometimes, the sounds came alone.

Presently, out of the fog came a figure Harry knew perhaps better than himself.

“Where are we Draco?”

“You know where we are Potter.” Draco’s voice was as kind and gentle as the day he first said ‘I love you’.

From the mist rose familiar lines: a brick wall, a platform sign, a wooden bench. Harry couldn’t breathe.

“We’re in my head” Harry said. “We’re in my head, and I’m not quite dead, and you’re going to tell me I have a choice, won’t you?”

Draco simply touched Harry’s wet cheek. “No. I won’t and you don’t. You have to go back Potter.”

Harry didn’t recognize the sound that came from his mouth. “Don’t send me away Draco. I’ll be good. I promise. Don’t send me away.” Harry’s breath hitched. “Don’t send me away. Please”

Long pale fingers ran through Harry’s hair. “Oh Harry.”

“I don’t want to do this without you” he begged. “I don’t want to go back to a world where you don’t exist. Don’t make me. Please.”

Strong arms wrapped around Harry, and the scent of Jasmine engulfed him. He’d almost forgotten the way Draco smelt. “Harry. My darling Harry.”

Each breath drew ragged sobs from Harry. “I don’t fit in here. This isn’t my world. I don’t have anyone. Let me come home. With you. A house on the coast with a white fence. A dog named Padfoot and a cat named Prince. You promised Draco. You promised.” Harry’s voice dwindled to a whisper. “We would’ve married on Malfoy Manor grounds, and you would have spelled my hair messy. I would’ve quit the Aurors to help with your bakery. We were going to be so happy Draco. So Happy.”

Two fingers lifted Harry’s head from Draco’s chest. “I know love. I know.”

“When I first figured out I was never going to see you again, I wanted to kill Regulus.” Harry confessed, staring into Draco’s sure silver eyes. “I wanted to hurt him just as much as I hurt inside. How dare he? Hadn’t I done enough for the world? How dare he take away everything I fought for and make me fight again? I wanted him to hurt so much.”

Harry closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

“But then I saw him with Severus that night. Both of them curled up in front of the fireplace, laughing, looking so old for men so young. And I realized—in this world, they were both younger than me. They reminded me of us. Regulus just wanted to save his world, just as much as I wanted to save mine. And I suppose, somehow, I respected that.”

Draco smiled sadly. Harry understood all that Draco would’ve said, had he needed words. _You have to go back Potter because there are people who care for you. Because people need you. Because you have to live for the both of us._

“I’ll get going then” Harry replied to everything he saw in Draco’s smile.

“My idiot saviour” Draco whispered against his hair. “Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking. That’s your self-sacrificial I-must-do-this-for-the-world face. I need you to go back Potter because you deserve it. You deserve to live.”

Harry’s breath stopped. No one ever told Harry his worth so plainly but Draco. 

In the white sea between life and death, he fell in love all over again. He stood there, in Draco’s embrace, and cried.

"I'm going to find a way home," Harry promised him. "I'm coming home. Even if takes a century. I'll be there."

* * *

Potter's body hit the ground without a sound. Just like his mother. Behind the body, devastation was slowly replacing the shock on Regulus' face. Severus himself felt nothing but cold. He'd turned around at a flash of green light speeding towards Regulus, with a horrid certainty that the second person he'd ever loved was going to die. But no. Regulus was alive. Potter wasn't. He should be happy that Regulus lived. But Potter. Ice ran through his veins, striking his heart. A stray stunner barely missed Severus' left ear. No one else seemed to have noticed, until a high cold laughter pierced the buzzing in Severus' ears. 

The Dark Lord was advancing towards Regulus who'd fallen to his knees beside Potter. Severus wanted to take Regulus and Potterand leave, but his feet seemed to have dug into stone. The fighting in the hall slowed to a silent spectatorship of the Dark Lord's moves. Behind Regulus, Severus saw Narcissa finish off a death eater before making her way towards Potter's prone form.

"Here isssss the traitor to our causssse," he hissed towering above Regulus. The Dark Lord looked barely human anymore. Even the snake-like visage from Potter's memories seemed positively human compared to what stood before them. His pale skin seemed to be rotting in places, and the red eyes he turned towards Severus, lacked pupils and eyelids. "Well, at leasssssst one of them. Like doesss to call to like, doesn't it my faithful ssssservantssss?" 

Severus pressed his lips together. Regulus, however, seemed to have no compunctions about talking back to the Dark Lord.

"Your cause? You have no cause other than your own survival. You sully the name of magic with your arrogance Tom Riddle." Regulus announced. "You crossed a line when you resorted to splitting your soul, but you don't have that protection anymore. You're mortal Riddle! You _will_ die tonight." Narcissa had stood up too with her hand on Regulus' arm. Severus only felt a growing dread. If they'd expected the Dark Lord to react in fear or anger to this news, they'd been wrong. A demented smile crossed the Dark Lord's face. 

"You think you destroy a couple of my horcruxes, and you've defeated me?" The Dark Lord laughed and laughed until he snarled into Regulus' face. "You forget. I have the ability to make more. And more." He swiveled around to wave an arm towards the house. "AS MANY AS I WANT" he roared. "YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. I AM IMMORTAL."

The Dark Lord continued on about his greatness, but Severus ignored him. Everyone from their side looked pale and horrified. Some were even starting to look defeated. 

How did the Dark Lord find out about their horcrux crusade? Not the locket or the diary. Or the diadem. It had to be when they broke into Bellatrix's vault two weeks ago. How many horcruxes could the Dark Lord make in that much time? Too many. There'd been a massacre on Sunday in Dover. Enough dead to make three dozen horcruxes five times over. How far could the Dark Lord have gotten these horcruxes? Depends. If Severus' assessment of the Dark Lord was correct, he'd wait for something significant to come along to place the horcruxes. He hadn't left Riddle House since the massacre, and if he'd trust a Death Eater with his soul after Severus and Regulus' betrayal, Severus would saw off his left toe. 

Regulus' was saying something back to the Dark Lord, but his face looked worse than when Potter fell. Severus never wanted to see Regulus look that way. An uncontrollable hatred for the Dark Lord and all he stood for ignited in Severus. He couldn't do anything about the horcruxes, but he could destroy the man in front of him. He wanted to destroy the Dark Lord. He wanted him gone. He hated him. He hated everything about him. The lure of dark magic began whispering in his ears, and this time Severus welcomed the attraction. He lifted his hand, chanted the Fiendfyre spell, and _hated_. He hated the Dark Lord, the purebloods, the Marauders. He hated that Potter was dead, he hated that his father still lived, he hated that Merope Gaunt had given birth. He hated and hated and hated, feeding the fire pouring out of his resin wand. It raced towards the Dark Lord, who only had a second to turn around and widen his eyes before he was engulfed and incinerated. Fire circled outwards from the center, with dragons leaping toward the ceiling, hawks swooping at the nearby Death Eaters, cobras slithering along the foundations of the Riddle House. 

_More_ , they begged like recalcitrant children . _More. More. More_. Instead of slamming his will down, Severus fed the fire more. The power coursing through his veins lifted him higher and higher and higher until all he knew was the heat, the power, the hate. He reveled in the cries of pain and suffering. _More. More More_. Everything around him was yellow and orange and red, and Severus was so happy, he was so angry, he hated _so much_. His enemies would suffer. He would make them suffer. 

"Severus!" cried a voice in the distance. "Severus, stop! SEVERUS!" Severus ignored the voice. Higher and higher the heat rose. The world around him was melting: the ceiling rained burning beams, windows cracked and ceased to exist, walls curved inwards.

"SEVERUS STOP!" This time Severus recognised Regulus' voice. He didn't stop. There was no stopping Fiendfyre. You either let it consume the world or it consumed you. Didn't Regulus know that? A hand fell upon his shoulder. He turned, and Regulus was right beside him. "Severus, please, stop the fire. I know you can," said Regulus. "You're going to kill everybody."

"Maybe everybody deserves to die." replied Severus steadily. But he could hear the dissonance in his own thoughts now. The words were his, but the thought hadn't been there a second ago. 

"Severus. I love you." Regulus' voice was low and calm. "Would you kill me?" Something in Severus said yes. Severus recoiled. _No. Never_. This was not him. He was hungry for power, for revenge, for justice, but not like this. Never like this.

He collected in his willpower and pulled back hard on the Fiendfyre. It hatefully came rushing towards him. Severus was ready. He called for his strongest emotion to overpower the fire. But this time, the fire didn't stop. Severus panicked. He digged deeper and deeper, but there was a crack in Severus' pool of self-hatred. He thought of the way he was a death eater, a traitor to Lily, the poor boy who never amounted to anything, and with them came new words, new feelings. _I love you,_ Regulus had said. _Lily was wrong_ , said Harry, _You were going through hell_. _We care for you_ , said Narcissa. And the self hatred still rose, but it was smaller, dimmer than Severus ever imagined it being. The Fiendfyre roared in delight and Severus staggered back. His hatred wasn't big enough to bring the fiery animals prancing about him t oheel.

_They were going to die_. Severus felt slightly delirious. _His lack of self hatred was going to kill them._

"Severus?" Regulus' voice sounded young and fearful. Severus cast a Dark shield and turned to Regulus.

Severus hesitated. This would be the moment where normal lovers would declare their undying love, didn't they? But Severus didn't want to lie about love, so 

"If I die here, Regulus Arcturus Black, I want you to know that—that I would give up my life for you."

Severus' shield was not going to hold for long. The Fiendfyre sensing its impending victory was lazily coiling closer and closer. He felt a bit lightheaded. Regulus' face softened and he reached out to Severus' cheek. "How dare you give up hope Severus? We agreed to try together, didn't we? Nobody's dying here." 

"You don't know that, Regulus." Severus whispered. What a sentimental fool. Couldn't he see where they were standing? Fiendfyre always loved eating its caster. They would never escape. The raging fire around them illuminated his face, his gray eyes, his beautiful smile. _Had he ever told Regulus how beautiful he was_? 

"Actually I do." said Regulus looking at something above Severus' head. Something grabbed Severus' robe from above, and a few struggling seconds later, he was on a broom. In front of him was Lucius Malfoy. On his right, flew Andromeda with Regulus behind her. Above them all, flew Narcissa holding onto Potter's body. Behind them, the Riddle House collapsed loudly. Two seconds more and they would've been buried under the debris. The cold wind against Severus' face made his eyes water. His chest felt funny, as if the fire he'd powered with the depths of his hatred and anger and hurt had eaten it all up and left him hollow, empty. He tore his eyes off the fire they were leaving behind, and turned his eyes forward. Below them lay the sea, vast and mysterious under the night sky lit orange by the fire. Lucius' chest rumbled. Severus couldn't process what he was saying. The expanse of water below them, stirred something within Severus. They were alive. _They hadn't died._

The horizon widened and so did the the opening of a thousand possibilities, the rebirth of hopes he never knew existed within him, the beauty and immensity and worthiness of the world they'd been fighting for all along.

Then, the world tilted, and everything went black.

* * *

"He died, Fawkes. And he came back. I've never seen anything like it."

 _Squawk_.

"You are right. I fret too much. He gives me hope, though. They all do. I think about what these three young men accomplished in the matter of a month, and I suddenly can feel everything is going to be just fine. I can step down. Say Fawkes, sometimes the most wonderful things can unfold from just a stray thought. Say if Regulus Black hadn't thought of the star wish ritual? Where would we be now?"

 _Awk. Awk. Squua_.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Please enjoy your sunrise. It is an extraordinarily gorgeous one. In fact I don't think I've seen any better since before Gellert. Like the rise of a new era. Ah, I feel young again. Say Fawkes, do you..."

_Squuuuuuuawk!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing art is by [@nyx-cosmic](https://nyx-cosmic.tumblr.com/) <3 <3


	16. The Beginning (aka the Epilogue)

The first time, he'd come to Regulus sleeping in a chair by his bedside. He didn't remember much from that time--he'd fallen back asleep almost immediately. 

The second time, he stayed awake slightly longer. Long enough this time for Regulus to notice Severus was awake and call in the Healers. 

The third time, Severus stayed awake. Once the Healers had moved away, letting Regulus huddle up next to the bed again, Severus took the time to examine his surroundings. He immediately recognized the stone walls and white sheets. _The Hospital Wing_. He was at Hogwarts. Severus furrowed his brow. Why did being at Hogwarts surprise him? Casting back into his memories, Severus slowly remembered what had happened. Riddle's House, Potter, the fire. He lifted his head towards Regulus. Regulus looked back quietly at him. Neither of them made any moves to reach out to the other.

"Potter?" Severus asked in a mumur.

"He lived," Regulus said. A storm cloud chased out the small smile on his face. "We had words. Strong words, about him dying for me." Severus considered asking how Potter had survived. But honestly? He didn't care. Just the fact that Potter survived was enough for him.

Instead Severus shifted to face Regulus. "The Dark Lord?" Regulus shook his head. A small thrill of fear ran through his nerves. What did that mean? Had they not got all the horcruxes? Or maybe the Dark Lord had escaped? Maybe...

"As far as anyone can tell he's dead, Severus," Regulus murmured. Severus sighed. Well. He'd take that. "A lot of his followers got away though. The ones who lived. That Fiendfyre burnt out about a two mile radius around the Riddle House. Gave the Ministry a nightmare." Severus grunted. Regulus gently rearranged Severus to sit up better against the headboard and then passed him some soup. 

Slowly sipping on his soup, Severus commented lowly, "This is becoming a habit, you know."

"Habit?"

"You taking care of me when I'm weak and incapable," Severus snapped, without any real emotion behind it, and flapped his hand.

"Oh Severus," Regulus smiled. "I'll be taking care of you for the rest of our lives. But I would appreciate if you were hurt less." Severus gave a noncommital shrug and then returned to his soup. The war was over, yes. But Severus was still was teaching potions to Gryffindors. He could promise nothing. 

* * *

"Hello Snape." Potter was standing in the Infirmary's doorway.

Severus looked up from his reading to find Potter's eyes locked onto him. Once, Severus would've compared those eyes to Lily's, seen the difference in shadows, in the wrinkles around them. But now, he couldn't help but notice instead the sheer authenticity of Potter's smile, of the peace in his voice, of the green in his eyes shining like a freshly washed rain-forest. At his shoulder, Severus glimpsed a shock of blonde hair. When Harry turned, he saw it belonged to a child strapped to his back. Another blonde head followed Potter into the room.

"Hello Potter," Severus said neutrally. He didn't know what to say. His eyes flitted back and forth between Narcissa and Potter. As an awkward silence succeeded the greetings, Severus' fingers itched to return to his book. Finally he caved and asked, "Was there something you needed from me?" 

Potter sighed and shook his head. "We just came to say goodbye," Potter said softly. "We're heading out to France today."

Severus stared blankly at them. "We?"

"Harry and I," said Narcissa. "and Lucius naturally." She hesitated. "I promised to help Harry find a way back home. We're going to the Black properties in France to look first."

"Why not Britain?" Severus asked. He didn't even know why he was arguing. It was just...everything was _changing_. Severus didn't know how to react.

"You're slipping Severus," teased Narcissa. A part of Severus wanted to recoil and snap back at her, _of course not, woman_. But a larger part of him was simply exhausted from battling everything everytime. So he let it go. "Lucius bears the Dark Mark, Severus," Narcissa said gently. "And he has no record of going against the—Voldemort, unlike you or Reglus. It would be best if we leave for the Continent until things calm down here."

"Oh." And that seemed to be the only thing Severus could muster up the energy or will to say. Narcissa and Potter had come here to say goodbye to him. Because they cared. "Well...goodbye then."

The other two lingered in the Infirmary for a little bit more before bidding farewell for the last time, and walking out. Severus watched their backs recede in a settled silence. Severus supposed that he cared too. In a weird sort of way. As he watched them go away, feeling no regrets, Severus realized that this part of his life was finished. Their part in his journey was done. The war was over. For now. 

* * *

"Hello Headmaster."

Albus Dumbledore stood in the middle of the infirmary, wearing his bright robes embroidered with moons and stars. He looked just as powerful yet grandfatherly as ever. The only change that the Dark Lord's fall had brought to the Headmaster were the loss of some stress lines and a slight web of scars covering the Headmaster's hands from the net and the Fiendfyre. Now the Headmaster smiled genially and extended his arms. "Severus, my boy, I just dropped by to visit you. Tell me how are you?"

Severus wondered what it was with people coming to visit him in the infirmary. Then he shook his head and answered slowly, "I am fine Headmaster. Was there anything you needed from me?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Not at all my boy! Well..." Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "...I did want to apologize Severus," said Dumbledore, his voice getting more solemn and quiet. Severus went still. "I remember when you were my student, Severus, not very long ago. A waif of a boy, really. "

He had imagined this scene many times in his life. He'd always imagined he'd feel a sharp sense of vindication, that he would make the Headmaster or the Marauders grovel for his forgiveness. But now, just like with Potter, the words brought him nothing but a hollow sense of closure. He'd moved on from that part of himself. Somehow, after fighting a war, and finding himself, this apology didn't matter as much. He sighed. "It's alright, Headmaster."

Dumbledore shook his head mournfully and sat down heavily next to Severus. "No, Severus," the Headmaster whispered. "It's not all right. I made the same mistake once before with a young Slytherin boy, Tom Riddle. The mistake of being too suspicious, too ham handed. Sometimes I wonder, what if I had just reached out then? What if I'd treated the both of you differently. And I find, I could've avoided a lot of hurt." Dumbledore turned away. "It matters not now. Tom is dead. And you clearly have moved past it. But still."

Severus hesitated. "Tom Riddle was..."

Dumbledore gave him a kind look. "Voldemort. An anagram of his name."

Severus closed his eyes and slumped in relief. "So you think he really is gone?"

Dumbledore hummed. "No one can tell for sure."

Severus clenched his hand in the sheets. "What if he isn't dead, Headmaster what will we do then?"

Dumbledore stood and walked over to the window. "Severus," he began slowly. "It doesn't matter if Voldemort is gone or not. Truly. If he doesn't return, some other Dark Lord will take his place. As long as there is good in this world, my boy, there's always evil." Then Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I do believe Voldemort is dead though. He won't be bothering us for a very long time now, if at all."

"Oh," said Severus. Then he settled into his covers.

Some time passed, and then Dumbledore said "What now?" Severus blinked. _What now?_ They'd just killed the Dark Lord and Dumbledore was asking what now?

"Once Poppy lets me out of this Merlin forsaken infirmary," Severus sneered. "I can start grading those infernal papers that the Gryffindors wrote me while I was gone for a week. I can't let them slack off now can I?"

"Severus..." Dumbledore paused. "I was always under the impression that you didn't like teaching the 'dunderheads,' as you put it...I just don't udnerstand why you would want to...continue?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Are you firing me Headmaster?" Of course Dumbledore was firing him. This apology was nothing but a front.

"No! No, not at all Severu!" Dumbledore rushed. "Hogwarts is always your home, as long as you want it. I just wanted to say, that you're a free man now, Severus. You're a war hero. You can do anything you like. Why would you want to do something you hate?"

Severus opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it. _Something he actually liked._ Severus was free. Severus could...do anything he liked. He liked the way that sounded. Severus licked his lips and then opened his mouth again. "Can I...can I get back to you on that, Headmaster?" _Anything_.

* * *

Regulus looked wonderful in his new robes. Severus wondered where he was going. He wondered if Regulus would take Severus with him. Severus decided to ask.

"Can I come with you?" Severus blurted out, decidedly less suave then he'd imagined in his head.

Regulus looked up and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, come with me?" Severus felt his heart sink. Oh. That's alright. Severus could find something else. He hadn't even thought of it before now.

Severus shook his head. "Never mind." 

Regulus gripped Severus' chin and pulled him closer. "Why do you think I'm going anywhere, Severus?"

"You're wearing fancy robes, aren't you, Regulus?" Severus sneered slightly. "You only wear fancy robes for important occassions. Such as going away."

Regulus leaned back suddenly, a smile on his face. "Oh Severus." Severus was beginning to hate that phrase. He decided the next time he heard it, he wouldn't bite down the insults on his tongue. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm willing to stay here as long as you want. I know you're probably going to stay at Hogwarts as a Potions Professor, and even though I would object, I don't want to stop you from..."

"No," said Severus quietly. Regulus' face fell.

"No?" Regulus repeated, sounding devastated. "Okay. I mean, that's alright. I mean, I can leave if you want too. I can give you space. I don't want to..."

"No," Severus repeated more firmly. "No, I'm not staying at Hogwarts. But I want to stay with you wherever you want to go."

"I..." Regulus seemed at a loss for words. Severus reached out and laced his fingers through Regulus'.

"Someone reminded me," he said softly, "that I can do anything I wanted. And Regulus Black, right now, I want to spend time with you and brew potions. I don't care where we do it. We go wherever you want to go."

Suddenly Regulus threw himself at Severus, and they both toppled over on the bed. Severus wheezed slightly and spat Regulus' hair out of his mouth. His nose was being crushed into Regulus' breastbone and there was a pointy elbow poking him in the back. With much effort, Severus extricated himself. "Thank you, Severus," Regulus whispered after they had air between their bodies again. "Thank you, for trying. For wanting to be with me."

Severus awkwardly made more space between him and Regulus. "So why _were_ you wearing formal clothes?" Severus asked smoothly.

Regulus coughed and turned slightly red. Severus leaned in. This promised to be interesting. Then Regulus withdrew a small box from his pocket. Severus' breath caught. "Severus Snape," Regulus began as he bowed. "I wanted to officially start courting you. Extend a formal declaration of my intentions." The box popped open to display a simple metal band. "A promise ring." Severus breathed in deeply and then mumured his acceptance. Watching Regulus's face light up, Severus felt the weight of a certainity build upon him. A certainity that he and Regulus were going to be happy, and they were going to be okay. But more than that, a certainity that he and Regulus were happy and okay right now.

And really. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap! Thank you guys for reading haha I hope yall liked it <3  
> If you're interested to know this story is named after [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCHUw7ACS8o). Lovely song.  
> I wanted this fic to be about the idea that life isnt like about succeeding. Its about trying and trying and continuing to try. So yuh.  
> ALSO if anyone was wondering. Yes harry makes it back to his world. Eventually. At least I hope so.  
> <3 Kudos and comments are seen and appreciated and loved


End file.
